


Finding My Balance

by Sweets_Romanov



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Appropriate Use of the Force, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gray Jedi, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Internal Conflict, Invasion of Privacy, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Self-Discovery, Swearing, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Romanov/pseuds/Sweets_Romanov
Summary: Shortly after Darth Revan returns from the Mandolorian war, he comes to the Jedi temple to tell everyone of his new discovery. Being a young Jedi Knight, Mikacele is conflicted on whether these new dark powers, forbidden to the Jedi, is something to follow or if she should stick to the Jedi way. Conflicted with her feelings, she leaves the Jedi temple to search for some rumored Jedi texts that will, hopefully, help her in knowing what she thought was right to knowing if what Revan boasts is really worth giving everything up.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Packing away my clothes, I look around my small apartment, wondering if I'll ever see it again. I let out a long sigh and thought it would be best not to think about frivolous things such as that. I hear my door alert ring out and I want to ignore it. I know who it is. I’m not sure if I’m ready to talk to my colleagues quite yet. The door alert rings again and I sigh, again. 

“It’s unlocked, you may enter.” I say loudly enough for them to hear. The door slides open and there standing in the doorway are Aydgage, Reneji, and Ly’lis. They are all dressed in similar Jedi robes, covering the rest of whatever they are wearing underneath, although I’m pretty sure it’s the same as all other Jedi attire. They walk in and sit in the chairs that are placed near one of the windows in the apartment. 

“Are you really going to leave while we are in the middle of this heated discussion between the council and Revan? What if a war breaks out? Will you come back?” Ly’lis speaks first. She’s messing around with her headdress that conforms to her yellow tinted skin; it looks like it was not put on properly and is now bothering one of her head tendrils. She once told me that being a Twi’lek is hard sometimes, especially being the daughter of the current matriarch on Ryloth. 

“If you do come back, which side would you even choose?” Aydgage says. His white hair is glaring from the sun beam coming in from the window. His white eyes seem like they aren’t even looking at me but the way his head is facing makes it seems like he is starring in my direction; not that I can say anything. I have no eyes to even move around. Even Arkanian’s have eyes to use. I’m only slightly jealous. 

“ I don’t know...” is all I can manage to say. It’s not like me to be so...indecisive. I thought I knew my path, turns out that I still don’t. 

“That’s not like you, Brelow” Reneji says. He crosses his arms in front of his broad chest and his human features show slight concern for me, “you’ve always stuck to your path, what has changed this time?” I hate it that I feel this way, it’s uneasy and it grinds against my mind the wrong way. I look at him at again but his expression hasn’t changed. 

“Revan...he...” I let out annoyed sigh. Not that I'm annoyed at his question, no. More that I’m annoyed at myself that I don’t know how to answer the question without producing more questions from them. I sit on my bed, letting my head hang. “I believe I understand where he is coming from but at the same time though, it feels...like the force wants me...to do something else. And I can’t be here to find that out with a possible war about to happen. You guys know how much I hate not knowing something without knowing all the facts.” 

“And? Why not hear more of Revan’s teachings? He has learned so much from the Mandalorian war. You could stay and learn from him. I don’t understand why you are leaving and searching your ‘feelings’...this is more important!” Aydgage raises his voice, standing up to come closer to me, “You are...my best friend. I don’t want you to leave...” he looks like he wants to hug me, but he only folds his arms across his chest. Reneji looks at him. 

“Mind your feelings Aydgage. We don’t want the masters to question our loyalty.” He says in a calm demeanor. Aydgage shoots him a glare. 

“I don’t care. Let them think what they want.” He glares at Reneji more intensely now. 

“Gentlemen, please. This is about other matters?” Ly’lis intervenes, going to stand in between the two before they start a fight. I look away, knowing already how Aydgage feels about me. I shield my thoughts and feelings though, getting up to finish packing. 

“Well, hopefully a war doesn’t break out then. I’ll try to be back soon.” I look back at them and try to smile but unsure if it showed sincerity. “Trust in the force, my friends.” I finally say. Reneji stands up finally and we all bow to each other. 

“May the force be with you,” Ly’lis says, “and may we see you again.” She leaves, followed by Reneji who relays the same message. I smile at them and repeat back what they say. Aydgage, though, stays standing there looking out the window. I walk over to him slowly, about to put my hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it. 

“Aydgage, please. I know that ‘searching feelings’ always felt frivolous to you but to me...my feelings have always helped me with my decisions and you know that.” His feelings wash over me like a wave but quickly disappear before I could tell what they were. He turns around and grasps my hand. 

“I know...I...I just...I don’t want you to get hurt or...lose your way back to...me.” He’s getting closer, whispering the last bit. 

“Aydgage...you know we can’t-” 

“Shh” He leans in closer, getting close to my lips, his breath hot and sweet smelling. I hitch in my breathing. My feelings overwhelming me for a minute. Then he pulls away before he touches his lips to mine. He looks at me with longing, then kisses my forehead. “May the force be with you, and may you come back to me, safely.” he rumbles against my forehead. Then he pulls away, holding my hand for a second then leaves, slightly pulling my hand with and letting it fall. The door shuts behind him and I’m left with more confused feelings. We aren’t supposed to have passion or attachments yet Aydgage felt he needed to bend those rules around me. He used to view me as a rival when I first arrived at the Jedi temple and started training. Then as the years went on, I could sense him devolving feelings for me. It didn’t help that I kind of flirted with him. Arkanians aren’t known for really wanting to hang out with other species but it was nice knowing that he viewed me as someone worthy of hanging out with. 

I shake my head. Thinking of the past won’t help me either. I grab my robes, putting them on, hooking my lightsaber to my belt and grabbing my pack. I head to the door, turning around and taking one last look at the dull grey room and turn to leave. 

I head to the hanger when Master Dauula walks over to me. He matches my stride. His hands are clasped behind his back and the one eye stock I see is half closed. His head is poking further up than his eye stock. Dauula’s skin matches his brown Jedi robes. He is a little darker than most Rataka, which allows him to camouflage well in the forest or the desert at night. 

“So, I hear you are leaving the temple? In search of some ancient Jedi texts? To help you better understand your conflicted feelings of what Revan has been saying?” his tone is deep but also meaningful. 

“Yes master. I plan to hopefully clear out the mess my feelings have somehow gotten me into.” He puts a hand on my shoulder and I stop walking. 

“I understand, little one.” He smiles slightly but his face grows dark, “but be cautious. I sense a storm brewing within the Jedi Order. Be mindful. The trials you face will be difficult but you must continue on this path. I will keep you updated on what is happening here.” 

“I will master Dauula. And thank you. For understanding.” 

“It is not my place to judge one's feelings when new information and opinions come about. Just remember your training and you will persevere.” He lets go of my shoulder and bows. “May the force watch over you.” 

“And to you.” I bow back. He stays standing there as I keep walking into the hanger bay, heading to my ship. I throw my bag in through the open cockpit lid and hop in afterwards. I start up the engines and the canopy starts to come down. I see Master Dauula standing where I left him and just out of my view, I see Aydgage with longing in his eyes. I tilt my head down to look at my hands, Please understand Aydgage... I tilt my head back up again and start the process to leave the hanger bay. Setting in my coordinates to the first place my research brought up, I leave the planets’ atmosphere entering vast space and jump into hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Star Wars fanfic that I am really proud of! And my first time ever posting anything to this website haha! Before I get into anything else, I wanted to explain Mikacele's species and how I interrupt it. She is a Miraluka, a species that uses the force to see. Now, if you have played Knights of the Old Republic 2 and go into first person with Visas Marr's character, it shows everything is kind of blue and you see outlines to everything with some dark aura's around strong dark force users. Well, I looked it up and technically it never says that's how they see. So! I decided that they still see everything in color and if they very strong in the force and concentrate enough, they can see though one set of walls, unless something that blocks the force is preventing them to see it, obviously. So, when I put 'see' or 'look' as her doing it, it's because technically she is, just not with eyes; if that makes any sense. Anyway! Thank you so much for reading! I will be posting weekly so I don't stress out my editor/husband!
> 
> On that note, I wanted to create this fanfic because he kept complaining about how when he reads fanfics they are also too self insert or over powered and it gets boring to read. So, I came up with this fanfic and told him about it. I pray to god that it's not too much self-insert or over poweredness. Of course he would TOTALLY call me out on it while editing but still.
> 
> And to conclude, special shout out to Perry_Downing! I love your work! And you probably won't see this but I wanted to let you know that you are who inspired to write this fanfic (even though it's not squeal/Reylo =/ ). Just know that I love your dedication and love you have for each chapter/story you make! You are amazing!
> 
> Thank you again and see you next week on Wednesday!


	2. What's your name again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Knight Mikacele Brelow awakens in the presence of a stranger after suffering an injury. She travels with him to The Smuggler's moon, Nar Shaddaa, on a personal quest. Mikacele discovers a terrible new situation among the order, a situation shocking and which could lead to doom!

Chapter one: What's your name again?

Two months have passed and I still haven’t found the ancient Jedi texts. Planet after planet, ruins after ruins and I still haven’t been able to sort through my feelings as well. I sigh heavily, my head beginning to throb mercilessly, groaning in pain.  _ This is the second headache today...  _ I hold my head in my hands, turning it a little to the noise of a message coming through. I go to press the comm button to listen to it when suddenly I feel a jolt of my ship coming of out of hyperspace. I tilt my head up and a vast, big, blue nebula is coming up; and fast. 

“ Kriff ,” I exclaim under my breath, taking the controls into my hands to steer away, but it’s too late. I reach over to quickly put on my reverse thrusters but a bolt of electricity jumps through the panel and into my hand. I feel myself spasm and stiffen from the sudden exposure and everything goes dark. 

* * *

My thoughts are jumbled. 

_ “ _ _ Mikacele _ _!”  _ I hear  Aydgage’s voice echo through my head. 

* * *

“ _ How did you end up out here darling?”  _ an unfamiliar voice rings through my head. 

* * *

I move my head side to side, finally my senses come through and I can see again, though it still feels foggy. I sit up, my head aching along with my left arm. I groan, trying to see my surroundings. I turn my head to the right and a man in standing at a computer terminal, tapping at the panel next to the screen. I turn my head again to view the room.  _ I’m in a... med bay? Did I go unconscious? Did someone find me? _

_ “ _ Morning darling.” The man finally says. I look in the direction of the man again and he is turned to face me now. His skin in blue, almost black. A midnight sky color, and his eyes are a crimson red. His hair is black and short, with some wisps touching his forehead. He wears a black leather jacket with strange patches and stitching’s in green and white. The jacket isn’t zipped up, revealing an off-white shirt. His pants are brown and seems to be made of a thick fabric. A gun holster goes down his right leg and has a blaster pistol resting inside. 

“You’re a...Chiss?” I finally say, slightly shocked that a Chiss would be out of a military uniform, and helping someone out here. 

“And you’re a Miraluka. Very observant.” He says in a teasing tone. He walks over to me, smirking and holding out his hand to me. “The names’ Darryl Trileav.” He waits for me to take his hand to shake. I slowly reach my right hand to shake his and let go after one shake, but not before I feel a jolt of...something  jump between us. “You must be a Jedi. I saw your ship in that nebula but my scans didn’t show any lifeforms on board. So, you can imagine my surprise when I saw you in the cockpit. There was barely any oxygen on the ship and yet...I came over to you and you were just barely alive.” my head is still scrambled. I try to shake it, but it makes my headache worse. 

“I...my  navicomputer ...it must  have not known...about that nebula...being in this system?” I finally put together. 

“Makes sense.” the man shrugs his shoulders, “that nebula is known as the traveling ship wrecker. It moves around and has intense energies running through it. Very dangerous to pilots with ships that have low to no shielding.” He walks over to a container that has a medical sign on it and opens it, pulling out a small bag and small water container. He comes back over to me and hands me the items. “Here, take these medicine tablets. They should help with the pain. Your arm was pretty badly messed up. Almost burned to a crisp. I managed to heal most of it but as far as the damage to your nerves...” He looks at me with concern and an alert rings’ out from the computer terminal and walks over to it. “We may need to see a proper doctor for that. Have you bathe in a  kolto tank, and maybe that might work but I wouldn’t bet on  it. ”  _ I might be able to heal it myself using the force but I haven’t used that technique for serious wounds like this _ . My head pings with intense pain then.  _ And this headache doesn’t help. Maybe another time. I will just keep it at bay with other methods.  _

_ “ _ Thank you. I appreciate you saving me.” I tilt my head to look at what he is doing but the fog hasn’t lifted. I take the medicine tablets and hope that it eases my headache with the plan that the fog will lift. I try to remember his name but it jumbles out of my head and I just sigh. “What was your name again? I apologize, my head isn’t in the best place right now.” He just chuckles at me.

“Darryl Trileav.” He turns around and smiles at me. 

“Darryl Trileav...” I try out his name, “that’s...not a normal...Chiss name, is it?” I say with curiosity. I slide to the edge of the bed I am on, trying to get off. He comes over to offer help but I put my hand up, knowing that I need to do this myself.

“Yes, well my family name isn’t really supposed to be spoken to others and only by  family and plus it is kind of difficult to say.” He says, watching me shakily stand up. 

“My name is  Mikacele Brelow.”I finally say, holding steady on my feet after a bit. 

“ Miraluka names are always so odd. Mika... celia ?” He tries to say my name, messing up. I turn to look at him. 

“No, Mikacele. And we do not have odd names, Chiss do. Always so long and broken sounding.” I retort back.

“Yeah, well at least the name I told you doesn’t sound like some made-up language.” He teases. “I’m  gonna come up with a nickname for you.” I look at him with uncertainty.

“I... don’t really like nicknames.” I give a more serious look. “Especially ‘Mika’ or ‘Sweetie’ or ‘Darling’.” I say the last bit with venom but softness to not sound to rude. He puts his hands up in  surrender . 

“Alright, alright. I get the message.” He’s still smiling. “I’ll come up with something better then. I always come up with a nickname for anyone I meet.” He puts his hands down and heads for the door. He motions with his hand for me to follow and I follow slowly. The fog feels as if it slowly lifting as I walk with him to a hatch with a window. “I brought you ship along, in case you wanted to leave as soon we get it fixed. It got rather...mangled in that nebula.” I can tell through the window that ‘mangled’ might be a bit of an understatement. It looks like it crashed landed on the dirtiest planet and then thrown into some ashes of a volcano. “I’m headed to Nar Shaddaa right now. I need to get some supplies myself and figured you’d want to fix your ship.”

“That is...awfully nice of you.” I have caution under line my voice. “Why are you so willing to help me though? Why are so you far away from your home planet and not in a military unit?” He shrugs his shoulders, then runs his hand through his hair. 

“I wanted to... explore my options before I officially decided I wanted to be in the military. My parents were...kind of forcing the issue and I didn’t feel that it was fair.” He says it with uncertainty but I'm not going to press for more. He doesn’t fully trust me and I don’t blame him. I don’t trust him either. “And as to why I am helping you... well that’s just who I have become over the years of doing this job, plus your ship is a twin-tails. Super rare to find out here and I wasn’t about to let one slip through my fingers.” He smiles mischievously, “although I can’t sell it now seeing as you are, well alive.” He starts to walk again and I follow. 

“Gee, thanks.” I mumble under my breath. It’s times like these where I wish I did in fact have eyes, if only to roll them at people and they can see it happen. 

“Where were you headed for anyways? Aren’t you Jedi in like some war or something?” He looks at me with quizzical look. I look at him, my lips parting a little in disbelief. 

“War? The Jedi went into war?”  _ Master  _ _ Dauula _ _ hadn’t sent a message to me saying they finally went to war...wait. “ _ My computer, did you download it at all?”

“Not yet. I was a little bit preoccupied.” He looks at me with a comical look on his face. I look at him with a seriousness and he goes back to a normal face. “But of course, we can go and download it. Come on, follow me.” He starts walking towards what looks like the cockpit. The window goes as far back as the cabin starts and has the blue swirling in front of it, indicating that we are in hyperspace. He goes over to the comm station behind the co-pilot chair. 

“Whoa...” I mumble under breath. He turns around and just smiles.

“Here, this should be able to connect to your computer on your ship.” I sit down in the chair and start tapping on the screen to get into my computer. “So, I’m guessing you probably haven’t heard about the bounty on Jedi either, huh?” He crosses his arms in front of his chest. I look at him and hear him think that someone will recognize me and take that bounty on my head. I just shake my head in  disbelief .

“Wow... Revan is being... fanatic now...” I tilt my head to the side a little. “Do you plan on collecting then?” I deadpan, keeping my guard up, ready to go on the offensive if needed. He now looks unamused.

“No, I'm not a bounty hunter. I don’t take credits on beings. Only rare artefacts, and ships.” He puts a hand over his heart. “Ouch, I’m hurt that you would think so lowly of someone who took care of you for three days.” He pretends to be hurt.  _ Three days? How long was I out there for before he even found me? _

_ “ _ When you found me... how long had I been out there for?” I ask, ignoring his mocked pain. 

“About two weeks, give or take a few days.”  _ Two weeks? _ A surge of emotions flow through me.  _ How am I not dead? Subconscious breath control? Maybe... I will have to meditate, and soon. Somehow, I am alive and I know it has to do with the force...  _ Darryl waves his hand in at me.  _ “ _ Hey, you okay? You spaced out there.” I shake my head. 

“Uh... yeah... Just a bit... shocked is all.” I finally say, trying to smile but I'm still shaken at that thought. I look back at him, thinking about what he had thought earlier. “You still want to help me? Even if a bounty hunter recognizes me?” I say his thought out loud.

“Hmm, no no. I know Jedi can read minds but no reading mine.” He looks at me comically again with a hint of seductive tone underlining his words. “Wouldn’t want you hearing my rather...interesting thoughts.” He raises an eye brow and I just let out a sigh.

“I didn’t even try to read your thoughts. It practically jumped out.” He’s about to retort back something to me but is interrupted by the  navicomputer chirping at him. He gives me a sly look.

“This isn’t over.” He walks over to the  navicomputer that is across from the comm station and starts tapping on it. I look over at the comm computer and see that my ships computer has been downloaded and I start looking at the messages.  _ I’ve missed...several...I must have been in an ion radiation rich area of space for quite some time to not have received these...  _ I start the first one, turning down the volume so Darryl doesn’t have to hear the messages. An image of Master Dauula comes up in static blue. He is in his classic pose, with his back straight and hands clasps behind his back. It makes me smile a little.

“My fellow Jedi, I regret the following news I have to give. Revan has announced a war on all Jedi who don’t follow this new empire he is making. He is calling it ‘The  Sith Empire’. The council has informed me to instruct anyone who might be away to recall back to their home temples and to await further instructions. This decision is final. May the force watch over you.” He bows and the image disappears. I sit back a little in the chair, a little a taken back. I shake my head and start the next one. No image pops up this time, it is just audio.

“ Mikacele , little one. I don’t have much time to talk. I wanted to warn you, stay away. I know I sent a message out to every Jedi to recall back but you must stay away. Stay on your path. I believe in you. Master  Reneji has fallen...” his voice has sadness hidden underneath, “He has fallen at the hands of Revan’s newly found cult within the Sith Empire, the  Revanites .  Aydgage being the first of this new found order and the one to deal the killing the blow. I worry he might try to contact you, and confuse you with false assurances that Revan has promised the dark side can give. Be wary, little one. May  th -”, Master  Dauula sounded hasty towards the end, the message getting cut off. I look at the clip again and see that there was no problem on my end. My lips twitch a little.  Aydgage ? Falling in line with Revan? I sigh, and start the next one. A blue image of  Aydgage pops up, he wears his hood back and looks to be in darker robes. I can’t tell if anything else has changed from the image though, being that it is blueish color. 

“Mikacele,” I see him smile but it looks almost...sinister, “I’ve missed you. When are you coming back? I have so much to tell you. Revan...he’s shown me so much. I never thought I could ever feel this...” he spreads his arms out, curling his hands into fists and then letting them drop, “This powerful. Please come back. Revan will show you just how much the Jedi code, “he says with venom, “is wrong.” The holo message ends. I lean back in the chair again, putting my hand to my forehead and rubbing my temples... That’s when I remember Darryl has been standing nearby. I tilt my head back up and look over at him. 

“I’m sorry. I thought I turned the volume low enough for me to hear...”

“Um... do you want me give you some privacy?” he asks slowly.

“Actually... I think I am done listening... for now. I don’t know if I want to hear the last one. I don’t think it’ll bring any good news.” I say, trying to avoid the message I got just before my ship got fried. 

“Alright... if you say so...” he says with  curiosity but seems to shake it off, “We’re about to come up to Nar  Shaddaa ... Before we get there, you should know that not only will you get wary eyes, but I might as well. I haven’t exactly built a good rep there. ‘Why go there’ you may ask? Because it is one of the cheapest places to get parts at and I’m hoping we can blend in enough to not get recognize by anyone.” I give him a skeptical look.

“Recognized by whom?” He gives me sheepish look as he gets into the pilot chair and nudges his head to the co-pilot, wanting me to sit there. I get up from the comm chair and head over to the co-pilot chair. 

“I’m um...not really  gonna go into detail about it right now, but just know that sometimes when you try to do a good deed for a bad person it ends up somehow bad to them anyway.” He pulls a lever and we come out of hyperspace, pulling up to the planet Nar  Shaddaa , the Smugglers Moon. I’ve only heard stories of this place, actually seeing it instead of pictures is... a little breath taking. The lights of the city shine so brightly that maybe there are patterns to the  maddness down there. I help Darryl fly into the atmosphere and a small patrol ship flies up next to us, the comm rings at us. 

“Welcoming party? I thought Nar  Shaddaa didn’t have that, hence the name 'the smugglers moon'?” I say, not really looking at Darryl this time. He lets out an annoyed sigh and clicks the comm button in; a man’s voice comes through. 

“Ship with designation ‘Dauntless’, you are trespassing in a controlled sector owned by Rosco  Dearling . Provide proper clearance codes or you will be forcibly removed.” the mans’ voice is monotoned and almost bored sounding. I hear Darryl click some buttons and presses the comm button to talk.

“Codes have been sent,  _ sir _ . And can you tell Rosco that he doesn’t need to send his goons every time I come within a centimeter of his stupid sectors?” He lets go of the button and mumbles something under his breath that I barely catch, “stupid, good for nothing, idiot.” it takes a bit but finally the patrol men comms back.

“Your codes have been cleared. Please land on pad 826.” It would seem that the patrol men disregards Darryls’ other request and flies off, leaving us to start the landing sequences. I can sense that he is a little bothered by it but doesn’t let it show on his face, instead all I see is anger and the anger hits me as well.

“I’m  gonna kill him this time. Every time, I swear he does this to annoy me. Just because I helped and he didn’t think he -” He lets out a huff and then composes himself again, the anger leaving his body and only calm and poise comes through. “It’s in the past. He is letting me land now. I can’t stoop to his level.” I turn my head to finally look at him. 

“Do you often talk to yourself?” I smile a little, but try to hide it from him. He stiffens, as if he had forgotten that I was there. He lets out an embarrassed chortle.

“Uh... Oh, hit that button over there. It’s the clamps for the docking pad.” he points to the glowing button next to my hand and I click it in, leaving the question be, for now. Not like I have any room to question anyway. He gets up after the ship lands and heads over to a ladder that leads to the exit ramp. I follow after him. He stops short of the ladder and turns around to look at me. “We are going to need to cover you up.” I frown a little. 

“What do you mean?” I tilt my head to the side a little. He only smirks.

“Jedi tend to have very distinctive clothing, along with their robes. Although, your robes are gone now. They kind of got... burnt up, along with some of your tunic.” I nod my head slowly, finally understanding what he means. I know all too well what he means now.

“Do you have any spare clothing for me to borrow then?” He slides down the ladder and I follow after him.  _ Perhaps after we get parts for my ship, I can go to a clothing vendor and get new clothing for myself.  _

“Well, I do have some that...might fit you? You are much smaller than me.” he gestures to his rather muscular, tall body and I purse my lips together. 

“Yeah, yeah okay. I get it.” I say. He raises an eye brow and smiles, turning to a locker near the ladder and opens it. It’s not very big but has some items like a leather, wide bream hat, a couple of ponchos' and a few other items I can’t distinguish. He throws me one and I look at it. It looks beat up and gray, or at least now it is gray now. I put it on and it covers most of my upper body, with the tip just barely reaching mid-thigh. Just enough to cover my lightsaber. I look back at him and he is putting on the hat and closing the locker. We walk towards the ramp and it opens up for us. 

As we walk out, I see him pull out a remote of some type and he presses a button it to close up the ship. We continue to walk and then I sense them, a couple of men beyond the corner that we need to turn to get into the district. Three with guns and one with a  vibro sword. Another walking past them and rounds the corner. He looks human but has spots going down either side of his head, near his ears, and has slicked back black hair, his skin is an olive color. He wears a sporting outfit with a long synthetic fabric jacket, and a gun to complete the look of a classic crime lord. 

“Darryl Trileav.” The man spreads out his arms and smiles big. “So glad you could come back”. I feel the anger wash over Darryl again, but it leaves as soon as it came and he is...calculating. I hear multiple plans go through his head before he lands one but I can’t hear it though. He smirks, crossing his arms across his chest. Rosco falters a little but seems to be unmoving. 

“Rosco  Dearling . How are things? Still having problems with the H utt cartel?” Darryl tilts his head to the side. Anger now wells up in Rosco, and he puts his arms down to his side. The anger doesn’t go away.

“I would have been perfectly fine if you had minded your own damn business. I would be in control of five other sectors instead of the two in this one and the one near the refugee sector.” Rosco hisses, and he waves his hand. “But no matter. You’re here now and all is forgiven. For now.” He looks at me then, putting his hands behind his back, anger still spiking within him but now a curiosity takes over. “And who is this fine specimen?” He starts walking towards us and circles me. I feel greed now take over his emotional state, and... lust. I shiver slightly, trying not to show it though. A sickening feeling crawls over my skin but I keep my mind on other things, trying not to hear his thoughts. He looks closer at my face. “A miraluka huh? A Jedi, perhaps?” He looks over at Darryl and I feel nervousness take over Darryl a little. “how did you manage to capture a Jedi huh?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Sell her off to pay off your debt to me? You’re lucky you even gained any sectors. That  hutt had you over a  gundark pit and you are fool if you think that  hutt would let you control all of his sectors while he was ‘away’. As for the girl, no. She is not a Jedi nor a miraluka. She wears the cloth to hide her scars as she had her eyes cut out at a young age.” He takes my left arm gently and tugs on me. His plan flows into my thoughts and I understand what he wants me to do. I feign a slight trip and give a small gasp to improve his plan. Rosco actually buys it, I can see the pity on his face and he opens his mouth to say something but Darryl interrupts him. “Was there a point to this special visit you so... gracefully have paid me?” He says it with such finesse. As if he knew this would happen. Almost as if he knew everything would happen like this. Who is this man?

Rosco doesn’t seem to be pleased by being interrupted. He turns around, starting back towards where he came from, I can see his men pass him to follow behind him. 

“Don’t think you have won Darryl. I’m just one of many who hold a grudge against you.” and with that, he disappears behind the corner with his men. I turn my head to face Darryl and he stares at where Rosco disappeared from and then finally looks back at me.

“Sorry about that. I did mention that I had a... bad rep here. Though, I wasn’t really expecting him to show up at all. I don’t know why; this is his sector.” His arm is still linked with mine. I feel the jolt again but only slightly as pain shoots down my arm and I pull it away slowly, to cradle it against my chest. “Oh, right.” He puts a hand behind his head seeming embarrassed, “Sorry about that too.” He’s about to comfort me but thinks twice about it, shaking his head. 

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” I let my breath out slowly and let go of my arm, the pain subsiding to just a dull sting. Then I turn to face him again, “I uh... I thought you didn’t want me to read your thoughts?” I couldn’t stop myself from asking him. He looks almost complacent. 

“Ah... Yes, well, you did say it was like I was thinking out loud so I took a calculated chance and it looks like it paid off.” He smirks now, “Nice touch with the gasp by the way. I didn’t plan for that. You surprised me.” He starts walking towards where Rosco came from and I follow behind him. 

“I thought it would help with the uh... story you came up with. I could feel that he... wanted me... in more ways than just selling me.” I shiver uncontrollably this time. I can tell he tenses a little but keeps walking.

“Yes... I figured that would happen. Rosco is known in this sector to be a bit... greedy with women. Any type of women, and if he likes them, he will keep them but if someone will pay for them, he sells them. He’s not the kindest man here, but certainly not the worst.”

“I could tell...”

“Come on, let’s get those parts for your ship quickly so we can leave quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It me again =D ! How is everyone's Wednesday? Mine is doing pretty good, except a little stir crazy from this quarantine o.O Anyhow! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters so far. I know it's early but I was thinking of doing a little Q&A for the end of chapter two. If no one posts a comment, I'll just do a general post of who I am and a little bit about my life.  
> Thank you again for reading and see you next Wednesday!


	3. Who Are You Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikacele and the mysterious chiss stranger Darryl confront shadowy figures on her quest to do what she feels right. Mikacele tells Darryl of the mysterious Jedi text, but can she trust him...

Chapter Two: Who Are You Really?

Darryl and I walk into a shop that is filled with all sorts of parts for ships and droids. Items hang from the ceiling, are cluttered on the shelves and larger parts are on the ground. 

“What is this place, a junkyard?” I say callously. There is a loud  thunk followed by some shattering noise of something breaking and then a light voice swearing in an alien language. I move my head around to see a figure moving around behind the main counter in the shop. It finally emerges and revealing it to be an ugnaught; having a bit more hair than most I have seen and less flappy skin. Its skin seems to be tanner as well. It is wearing a normal white tunic and thin blue fabric pants. Waddling over to us and I can see that it has a rounder belly then I was expecting from an ugnaught.

“I’m sorry! Did not hear the alert that someone had arrived.” The voice is light with hidden squeaks being some words, and from it I can tell that the  ugnaught is a female. Possibly pregnant? “Welcome  Di’onhs Parts. It looks like junk yard, yes, but holds the parts you looking for.” She smiles big, closing her eyes even and revealing her spaced out teeth. Then she returns to a normal happy face and motions one arm to the whole shop. “Please, take look around.” Darryl smiles at her.

“Thank you, and no need to worry. You know technology and how they fail sometimes, even the simplest things like a door alert.” He chuckles and she joins in with him, snorting with her laughter. I smile a little. “I actually have a list of the parts we need; would it be much trouble if you could tell me where they are?” He hands her a data pad and she  looks it over. 

“I go get these! Happy to make customer happy.” she squeals happily.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose...” He motions his head slightly to her growing belly and she only snorts a laugh, patting her belly gently.

“No need to worry about little one. Parts small. I be back.” She turns around and heads off in the cluttered mess of parts before Darryl could protest again. He only sighs and turns to face me, shaking his head slightly. 

“I forget how prideful some women are when they are pregnant. On Csilla, mothers enjoyed being pampered and taken care of in any way possible.” He scoffs a little. “That is, until someone questioned their authority. You don’t want to stand in the way of a pregnant  Chiss woman.” I can sense a little bit of... nostalgia.

“Do you miss being there? Your home planet?” My mouth gets ahold of the words before I can actually process them through my brain. “I’m sorry. That was too forward of me.” He only smiles at me.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind, I mean I was talking to you while you were unconscious.” He winces a little at his words. “I hope that didn’t just come out as... disturbing.” 

“Hmm... Maybe a little.” I smile a bit.  _ How can I be so relaxed around him?  _ I swallow and motion my hands for him to continue. He crosses his arms in front of himself. He takes a bit before making a clicking noise from his tongue.

“Sometimes, but I’m not ready to go back. Not yet.” He wants to say more but he hesitates, narrowing his eyes and giving a scowl. Anger and precision, an odd combination of emotions, washes over him. 

“What is it?” I mouth to him. He moves his eyes slightly, as if aiming them somewhere and then turns around to face where the ugnaught went to. I sense for other beings and then feel their emotional state. A few... angry and disturbing creatures lurk by with intent on focusing on Darryl. They haven’t made their move, just watching us. I bite the inside of my lip, wanting to confront them to warn them off but I know I can’t just be walking around anymore as a Jedi, I have to be more careful. A dull ringing noise then comes through my head, and I let out a slight groan, holding my head with one hand. I can sense Darryl’s concern but before he can turn around, the  ugnaught returns with a box, bigger than she is, full of the parts. 

“Here you go sir!” She comes over to him and he quickly grabs the box and she lets out a hefty sigh. “Got you good parts.” She nods happily and goes back to the counter, Darryl following behind her. She pulls out a different data pad, tapping on it. “That come to... 375 credit. I give  discount to you. For being so nice.” She smiles softly and Darryl pulls out a cred stick, handing it to her.

“Thank you.” He tilts his head to the side to gesture a thank you and turns around to come back to me. “And please, keep the change.” She squeals a thank you back to him and goes back to working on whatever it was she was working on before we came in. Darryl reaches me and gently grabs my right arm, leaning down a little to my ear. “Act blind again.” He whispers in it. He straightens himself again and we start walking, I keep my arm linked through his, putting my other hand on his rather strong bicep. I walk in step with him, and turn suddenly, causing me to trip a little at the sudden change in direction.

“What is it?” I whisper.

“Bounty Hunter.” He whispers back. Fear rears its ugly head in my mind and I quickly try to shove it down. Then I sense something ahead of us and two  Twi’leks step out from the shadows of the alleyway, blocking our path. They both stand with hands on their hips, opposite of each other. Both are female with one being teal skinned and having white thick horizonal stripes, wearing a plain leather band headdress and a simple tight-fitting outfit with a blaster pistol on her left hip. The other is blue with yellow thin jagged stripes, wearing a silver and gold metal headdress, clothed in a small tunic and short pants, having a blaster pistol on her right hip. They both wear matching necklaces of some sort of family crest, I can only presume. I can feel the distrust and angry seep off of them. 

“Friends of yours?” I whisper. Darryl shoots me a sideward glance and then looks back at them. 

“Ladies,” He carefully let’s go of my arm and sets the box down beside him. “It’s been so long!” He motions his left hand to the teal one. “Aelir, you’re looking rather good. New morning regime?” He then motions his left to the blue one. “Erak? Is that a new headdress?” He flirts casually with them. They remain  unwavered though. 

“How dare you think you can just waltz back here.” Aelir hisses, her accent light.

“Especially after what you did to us!” Erak yells.  _ Oh great. The person who rescued me is a womanizer.  _ Erak comes closer and slaps him across the face. Darryl takes it, looking shocked. 

“Okay, yeah. Probably deserved that.” He looks back at her. Aelir comes over next and slaps him across the other cheek. He looks a little more shocked from this one, putting his hand on his cheek. I tilt my head down to hide a smile that is containing a laugh. I hear Darryl think among the lines of don’t you dare laugh. “Ladies, ladies. No need to for further aggression.” He looks back them.  Aelir becomes enraged. “Perhaps I can help alleviate the tension between us? Say with dinner the next time I came back? Or I can give you some credits now and I will make sure to never return to this sector again.” He starts to pull out a cred stick and Erak now becomes enraged. 

“Do not think you can simply buy your way out of this! You left us without saying a word!” Aelir accuses, curling her fists now. 

“And you took all the credits from the mission we were supposed to do together!” Erak points out.  _ Oh, this is too rich. “ _ How could you leave us like that?!”

“We had to find a way back from that awful place!” Aelir says.

“Luckily, some kind old transporter man took pity on us and brought us back here.” Erak spits out.

“Unfortunately, you weren’t here for us to take back what you stole.”  Aelir says, calming down it would seem.

“So, we waited for you.”

“And here you are.” Satisfactory takes place on Aelir’s face and something else takes place in her anger, almost like... triumph. Darryl raises an eye brow and tilts his head to the side. She slowly starts to walk around him, placing a finger on him to trace slowly. “We will take those credits, and more.” She scowls and as soon as she is in front of him, she shoves him. He only stumbles back a little, now he shows a scowl. 

“Oh? Is that how it’s going to be then?” He retorts. He’s about to reach for his pistol when  Erak aims her pistol at me. He tenses his jaw and straightens again, smirking.  Aelir becomes angry again.

“What are you smiling for?! We are threating you and your blind friend here and you think this is funny?!” She pulls out her pistol and aims it at him. He raises his arms slightly, still smirking though. She nods her head at Erak. “Shoot her, maybe he’ll take us seriously then.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that.” He warns.  Aelir narrows her eyes at him and then shrugs. “Alright, don’t believe me.”  Erak shoots at me and I dodge quickly, not lifting my head yet.  Erak gasps a little and shoots again. I step forward quickly and dodge at the same time.  Erak backs up now, shooting at random. I drop to the ground to dodge and sweep her legs from underneath her. She lands on her butt with a thud, the pistol flinging out of her hands.  Aelir starts to shoot at me, panic in her shooting as well. I flip back up, still dodging and then she stops as Darryl puts the barrel of his gun against her head. 

“That’s why.” He takes her pistol and leans in close to her ear. “My ‘blind’ friend there is well... an assassin I hired. She only wears that cloth covering to give herself... a challenge when faced with opponents. I thought something like this would happen so I brought her from my protection. Thought, if I give the word for her to take it off, well let’s just say  Erak wouldn’t be suffering from a sore butt.”  Erak then gets up slowly, growling a little. Darryl raises an eyebrow and she only lowers her head in submissiveness. “Now, I would drop this petty idea of revenge and leave. Or I will have her kill you two.” Fear spikes in  Aelir now and she scrambles to get away, grabbing Erk. I hear them swear in  Huttese as they run away but I’m not sure what it was. I look over at Darryl and he is putting away his gun and picking up the box of parts. 

“Assassin?” I question, he walks over to me and loops his arm through my right arm again. He chuckles.

“Yes, well did you want to continue dealing with them?” He continues down the alleyway. I can sense something behind us but it is... eluding from me. I shake my head a little, the headache still there.

“You are going to have to tell me who you really are at some point. Two lies in one cycle? I don’t think I’ve ever met someone so deceptive.” A sense of pride kind of comes from him and then some regret. 

“Well, in my line of work, lying is probably the only way to get things done. At first, I did tell the truth but it ended up just not getting me around certain obstacles so I started to tell little white lies. Not like they’re harmful or anything.” I shrug my shoulders a little.

“Okay, I can understand that...” We get to the ship finally. He clicks a button on his wrist and the ramp comes down. He then looks at me for a moment, a feeling of confidence spouts out from deep within him and I turn my head to look at him.

“Listen, I know we just met, and this is bold of me to ask but...” He pauses, seeming to try and find the right words. “Would you like to join me? I can try to help you with that mission you are trying to follow. The one that your Jedi friend told you to stay on?” I purse my lips together. I'm about to say no, because I should do this alone but something in the back of my mind tells me... no screams at me to say yes; even though I have barely known him for a day perhaps, my mind is telling me that this is the path I need to follow. He waves his hand in front of me. “Hey, take your time to think about it. I’ll fix up your ship and you can give me your answer then, okay?” He smiles slightly and his red eyes show a gentleness to them and I nod my head. 

“Okay. Thank you” I smile back. He heads for the ramp and then, I feel the flow of time slow. I sense it first, a blaster bolt coming towards us. I turn around to deflect it with my hand and ringing sensation happens through my head. Time returns to normal and instead the blaster bolt shoots straight into my shoulder and I get knocked onto my butt, holding onto my shoulder.  _ What just happened?  _ I groan in pain and Darryl turns around, pulling out his blaster pistol. He shoots at where the blaster bolt came from and I get up, looking to see where the blaster bolt came from. A figure stands at the end of the landing pad and is wearing sleek black heavy armor and holding to what looks like a modified blaster rifle. The figure dodges Darryl’s shots effortlessly, evading behind some large containers.

“Get on the ship!” Darryl commands, heading up the ramp. The figure is taking aim again and shoots at Darryl. I quickly grab my lightsaber, igniting one side and deflecting the bolt back, aiming for the cover they hide behind. The bolt barely hits the bottom of the containers but succeeds in making the assailant jump back. I then quickly extinguish my lightsaber and run into the ship, climbing up the ladder and running into the cockpit where Darryl is already at the pilot chair, getting the ship ready to make a quick escape. I hear the ramp close up as he starts to take the ship up into the atmosphere, and I jump into the co-pilot chair. When we hit space, Darryl jumps into hyperspace. I let out a sigh, leaning back in the chair and feel the stinging sensation in my shoulder, wincing at it.  _ Oh, right.  _ I grind my teeth.  _ First, I electrocute my left arm, then powers are on the fritz probably.  _ A dull ache pushes forward through my mind again.  _ Oh, and how could I forget these stupid headaches, which probably why my powers are on the fritz, allowing me to finally hurt my right shoulder. Ugh! I need to meditate.  _

_ “ _ ...Is that okay?” Darryl asks. 

“What?” Kriff, I'm not doing so good. Darryl looks at me suspiciously. 

“I said, I’m  gonna take you to the  medbay and clean that  wound for you, is that okay?” He narrows his eyes at me now. “Are you okay? What happened back there?”

“I’m... not sure.” I rub arms a little, feeling cornered but not because of Darryl but because I’m trying to answer that question myself. “I’ve been having headaches but I... didn’t realize it would affect my powers. Or maybe it didn’t. I don’t know!” I flail my arms now, grinding my teeth when the pain comes from doing so. “Everything seems to be going wrong and I don’t understand why!” I yell now, standing up from the  frustration and then look away, panting.  _ Calm down. Darryl didn’t do anything wrong. “ _ I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I’ll... take care of my arm on my own.” I leave before he can say anything else and search for the  medbay . 

After a bit of searching, I finally find  medbay and start looking for a  kolto stim or a  medpac of some sort. Frustration crawls over my skin and I grind my teeth again, curling my right hand into a fist. That frustration turns into anger and I growl after not finding anything to possibly help and I swing to punch a wall, stopping short by just a few centimeters.  _ What I am doing? This isn’t me.  _ I relax the tension in my shoulders and my hand falls to my side. I let my head hang in defeat.  _ I feel more lost now than before this journey.  _ I walk over to the bed and sit on it. I hold my head in my hands. Confusion, sorrow, chaos, it all feels like too much. No wonder Jedi aren’t supposed to feel emotion.  _ I can’t hide it anymore. I can’t shield or suppress it anymore. I need to find those texts; they are the answer I seek. But first, I need to meditate, maybe it will help me find the texts or why I keep getting these headaches.  _

I pull myself up onto the bed more and sit cross legged, setting my hands on my knees. I start with my breathing, slowing it down and bringing all the chaos rambling through my mind to a calm. Then, slowly everything starts to go dark and I feel myself start to float. Everything around me is in sync; the thrumming of the engines, the hum of the lights, the plant life on the ship  _ I’ll make a side note of that for later,  _ the whirring of the computer terminals. Then, I see an image start to form. A person is running from... a cloud of darkness. I focus more and see that the person is me. I know this vision now, usually I try to hide from it, afraid of what the outcome might be like but not this time. I must see this through. 

I see panic on my face as I run away from the dark cloud; a hand is now forming from within it. The darkness seems to nip at my feet, the hand so close to grabbing my arm. I feel my heart start to race now.  _ No, calm down. Just a little bit longer.  _ Too late. I fall, losing my concentration, hearing other objects falling as well.

“Whoa... Did you just... float?” Darryl said with admiration. I shake my head trying to see now.  _ Kriff, how long has he been there for? “ _ I’ve heard that Jedi can do it but to actually see it... I’m not sure I still believe it.” My surroundings start to slowly come to my vision. I sit up, turning to see Darryl at the doorway, his face matching the awe stuck voice he had. 

“Yes, well, that tends to happen when one is trying to balance their... uh mind.” I say carefully. I don’t want him to know the mess I’m in, though I'm pretty sure from how I acted earlier, he might have an idea already. He nods, coming into the room.

“Looks like you haven’t found the  medpac yet.” He goes over to one of the cabinets and opens up a drawer, finding one after a bit of rummaging through it. He comes over to me and hands it to me, “Here you go” I take it and start to pull out the supplies to clean my wound. He’s about to walk about out but stops at the doorway. “Listen... that bounty hunter we encountered on the dock? I’ve encountered him before. He’s after me, not you. At least I don’t think he is.” I tilt my head to the side, curious. “I’m not going to bore you with the details at the moment but I’ve been trying to avoid him for quite some time.” He turns to face me, putting an arm on the frame for the door, using his other hand to rub his chin. “He must have of expected me on Nar  Shaddaa after our last encounter. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize he would even think of that.” He sighs annoyed, I’m guessing at himself. “I hate not knowing his moves, but I know so little of him.” He then looks at me. “I want you to know that I’m still offering to help you but I would understand if you don’t want to be chased by not only bounty hunters after you but after me.” I smile a little looking at the medpac, taking out a large bandage and putting on the blaster wound. 

“I would think you wouldn’t want to help me knowing more bounty hunters would be coming after you and your ship.” I tilt my head to face him now and he only smirks.

“I’m always up for a good challenge.” I nod my head. 

“I see. Well, I think I want some time to think still, if that is alright?”

“Of course. I said give me your answer  _ after  _ we finish your ship.” I nod my, getting off the bed, walking past him. “In the meantime, where are you headed to? Just so we can at least start heading that way and not get you too far off course, should you choose not to stay with me.” He follows, walking next to me.

“Oh, well... the next place I was headed to was Lothal.”

“Lothal?  Whatchya looking for there anyway?” I hesitate to answer.  _ Should I tell him? He’s already proven himself that he isn’t going to sell me any bounty hunter or crime lord.  _ I bite my lip and stop just before the cockpit, standing next to the ladder for the exit ramp. 

“I’m looking for something...” I sigh “I might as well tell you. I’m looking for-” Before I can finish, the ship disengages from hyperspace and we both look at each other.  _ Oh no, not again.  _ Darryl quickly rushes over to the pilot chair and I go over to the co-pilot chair. Suddenly a large asteroid comes in view and we are about to smash into it.

“Hold on!” He dips the ship to go under the asteroid and we barely avoid it. He pulls the ship up back up after passing it and looks around. As he does this, I'm holding onto the console in front me to hold steady. 

“What happened?” I say, trying to calm down the alerts that bare blaring. 

“I’m not sure...” He looks out the viewport for something. “Probably ran into that asteroid because it veered off it’s normal course?” I finally calm down all the alerts and he flips’ a switch near him. “Scan the area, see if there are any mining ships or freighters out here.” I start to scan and I hear him mumble. “Probably some idiot lost control of it.” Something blips on the scanners. 

“I see one. It’s headed... straight toward us?” I turn my head to the viewport and see a small ship coming into view. Then I see red streaks coming at us and realize it’s the turbo lasers from the ship.

“Kriff!” Darryl exclaims, trying to turn the ship to dodge them but is too late. I cover my face from the sparks exploding from the console and then look back at it. 

“That was a direct hit to the front deflectors. We’re at 50% already!” Another spit of sparks comes out again. “And the scanners are offline.”

“ Karabast .” He gets up quickly, going over to the  navicomputer . “We need to take care of that ship before we can escape;  navicomputer is down as well. Do you know how to handle a gun turret?” He walks back to the pilot chair. 

“Yeah, the basics are pretty simple.” I say, slightly nervous.  _ Though I’ve never actually had to use them.  _

“Good,” He points to the ladder that is descending down just in front the cockpit. “I need you at them.” I head over to ladder.  _ It’s fine. I’ll be okay. I've had basic training.  _ I climb the ladder and get into the chair, pulling the communications device over my head. The targeting system beeps  slowly, showing parts of the ship ahead of us. I twist the chair to start aiming at the ship. It starts to beep faster as I center the ship in the middle of it and I press the buttons to shoot. The other ship dodges away though.  _ Stupid ship.  _ I swivel around to aim again. 

“Hold on up there!” Darryl yells from below. The ship takes a sudden turn; planting my feet and gripping the handles to try and not fall out of the chair. I see why he had to, there are a bunch of asteroids coming close to the viewport of the gun turret. 

“Are you sure I shouldn’t be the one piloting?” I yell down to Darryl.

“Oh yes, let the girl who caught her ship in a nebula be the pilot in a gun fight!” He teases me. 

“One time!” I say with bitterness. The targeting system beeps at me again and I turn the chair to follow the ship again. I shoot once I get some of it in my sight and get the tail wing.

“You hit it! Try to-” He cuts off and I see why. Another ship comes into view, being a little larger than the other ship. “Well  kriff , I know that ship.” He growls. “How did it find us though...” He trails off, mumbling  too low for me to hear now.

“Darryl?” I say, trying to take aim again.

“Keep shooting at the first ship. I’m  gonna try to lose the other one. I’ll try to help with the dorsal turrets.” He makes the ship take a sharp turn, putting in perfect alignment with the first ship. I take aim and shoot at it, this time hitting near the ships’ engines. It makes a small explosion and it seems to look like it powers down. “Nice hit!” He takes another sharp turn and I see the turbo lasers from the other ship head towards us, hitting one part of the turret I am using; the barrel flinging off. 

“Darryl! I lost part of my turret!”

“Dammit!” He grumbles loudly. The second ship continues to keep shooting at us. Without warning he flips the ship upside down. Trying to hold onto the handles, I slip from the seat and into the viewport of the turret. 

“Darryl!” My face slams up against the glass, my left arm pinned underneath me and pain shoots through my arm. I can see the dorsal turrets fly past towards the second ship. After another volley of shots, he finally hits the second ship; damaging its guns and wings. He flips the ship back over and before I fall, I grab one of the rungs of the ladder with my left arm, pain searing through arm and going up my neck. 

“Get working on fixing the  navicomputer . Yell at me later.” I purse my lips  together and head over to the  navicomputer . I start pulling files up and tapping on the control panel to bypass the problem. “Hurry! That second ship is still able to partially fly.” His voice is hasty. I tap faster.  _ Come on... Finally!  _ The  navicomputer finally accepts the bypass and I quickly put in a destination. 

“Got it!” I yell, jumping into the co-pilot chair. He pulls the lever and we spring into hyperspace. I lean back into the chair, letting out a sigh of relief. “Who the hell was that? And how did they find us? We barely got out of hyperspace. No way they could’ve found us that quick unless...” 

“Unless they were tracking us? Yeah... I think I might’ve known it was. Dammit, I thought we got away from him just in time. He must have put a homing beacon on us as we left the landing pad. I didn’t recognize that first ship though. He might have recruited some help. That’s the only way to explain that...” He leans back and huffs. “They were waiting in orbit. He planned for us, well rather me, to escape. He wanted to track me. Ugh!” He sits up straight again and slams his fist on the console. “Fool! I knew it was too easy.” His frustration seethes off of him and his thoughts ridicule himself

“Hey...” I tilt my head slightly, trying to stay calm. “It’s okay. There was no way of knowing. Sometimes it’s hard to plan out every move.” He lets out an annoyed sigh. 

“You’re right, I know. I was... just hoping to stay one step ahead of this guy. Now I have to worry about two of them.” He mumbles something else but I don’t quite hear it. I’m about to ask him what he said but he continues talking instead. “Where are we headed to anyways? Lothal?” I nod my head. “Why are you headed there anyways?” I bite my lip once again at the question and sigh. 

“I’m looking for some ancient Jedi texts...”

“But I thought everything was on computer terminals for you guys?” 

“Well, for some things, yeah. But these texts are from a very long time ago. They are still in physical written form.” He nods his head slowly, slightly beginning to understand.

“I see... but why are you searching for them?” I tilt my head down to look in my lap.  _ The question I don’t really want to answer but I know I have to if I am to trust him fully. _

_ “ _ I’m... lost.”

“Lost?” 

“Yes... or I should say I'm caught in between knowing what I thought was right to wondering if what Darth Revan says is true. My feelings are in... chaos.” I stand up finally, starting to slowly pace. “I read in my research about these texts, talking about ‘balance’ and ‘better understanding the force’ so I decided to leave before the war.” I look at him and  the realization hits him. 

“That’s why that Jedi was telling you to stay on your path?” I give a small smile.

“Yes. He was my master. Master  Dauula . He is the one who taught me to trust in my feelings and to always consider all options.” I look out the viewport, watching the swirls of hyperspace. “I didn’t realize my emotions would get out of hand though. I apologize again for that outburst I had earlier.”

“It’s alright. I mean, I don’t begin to even understand all that Jedi nonsense but I do understand about feeling lost.” He looks out the viewport as well, something haunting shows in his reflection but then he looks back at me. “I was  gonna actually ask what was taking so long after you left to find the  medpac , but then I saw you floating and was just so amazed...” he trails off. 

“What do you mean? I wasn’t gone that long...”  _ Was I? _

_ “ _ Uh, you were gone for about three hours. I thought maybe the wound was more serious and you were unconscious or something.” I put my hand to my chin.  _ Three hours? I didn’t even finish the vision... _

_ “ _ I was having... a vision. I didn’t realize the time. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“I wasn’t worried too much, just figured I should check up on you.” He smiles, then gets up. “Come on, let me take you to your quarters so you can get sleep. Or maybe finish meditating or whatever there.” He starts heading out of the cockpit and I follow after him. He comes up to a door and presses the button. It reveals normal size room for a ship with a bed in the wall, a dresser across from it in the opposite wall and a counter with a mirror near the entrance of the room.

“Thank you” I say as I walk in. 

“No problem. Get some rest. Your arm must be killing you at this point.” I remember the pain from earlier and nod my head.

“I will.” He winks at me and he leaves, the door sliding shut. I walk to the middle of the room and sit down, beginning my meditative state.

* * *

Darkness surrounds me. I hear cries of pain and begging. I look around to see if anyone is here but I am all alone.

“Hello?” my voice echoes, but no one responds. I hear a low growl and soon a dark cloud is forming in front of me. I scream and start to run away from it. It follows suit, a hand forming from it. I turn to look and trip. Turning on my butt to see it, the clarity of the hand begins to form. It’s pale, showing only four, largish, lanky, fingers. More of the arm start to extend out. I scramble backwards and a body starts to form. I panic and try to run when the arm grabs me. I turn to see who it is but hear my name in the distance. 

“ Mikacele !” The voice is familiar. I try to yank my arm away. The hand only  grips tighter. 

“Help!” I yell, struggling to get free. It’s pulling me now, towards the dark cloud. “No! Someone please help!” I scream.

“ Mikacele !” The voice is getting closer. “No!” Darkness is clouding my vision now. I try to scream again but I cannot. The darkness is swallowing me. My hope and sense of self  starts to drain quickly. Is this it? Is this how I die? Or rather, how I let my fear take over me?

Suddenly, I feel warmth grabbing my arm. It’s trying to pull me from the darkness. I hear from behind me a hiss.

“You can’t have her!” The voice is filled with venom and, it too, sounds familiar.

“She doesn’t belong to anyone!” The other voice argues. The hand keeps pulling me. “Come back to me Cilla! Don’t let the darkness overcome you!” Cilla... Cilla? That’s not my name.

“Her name is Mikacele! And she will be mine!”

“Don’t listen to him! Come back to me!” I see light forming in front of me, my hope and  sense of self coming back. I see a tall figure forming in front of me. 

“NO! Mikacele! Don’t fall for his tricks!” The venomous voice is now starting to fade away.

“Yes! Come back to me. Come back to me Cilla!” The light blinds me and I can’t see anything in the force, but I feel... warmth. I feel strong arms around me. 

_ “You did it, my  _ _ Visahot _ _...”  _ The voice echoes.

* * *

I sit up in bed, panting and sweating. I wipe my forehead.  _ When did I get here?  _ I swallow, shaking my head. Then, I slightly remember falling asleep after meditating, but I don’t remember going to bed... Then I remember feeling... something picking me up. Or maybe someone...

“Darryl...” I whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope everyone is doing okay during this time of being in quarantine. So no one commented, which is fine =)! So here is my general self: I am 25 years and I am a huge star wars fan, like I love star wars. I don't have a lot of things from star wars (because i broke =/ ) but I do play like the RPG, the side games, I have a lot of the legacy books and obviously I have the movies. I am married (pretty sure I mentioned that already when I first started doing this haha!) and I have two kids. The oldest is 5 turning 6 this year (why yes, I did have kids early. Broken condoms do happens kiddos! I'm not encouraging, saying be wary) and the youngest is 1 (or if you want to be technical, he is 15 months *rolls eyes*). I like the color orange and my favorite treat is caramel. I have 3 animals: one dog and two cats. And that about sums me up! Give me a comment if you wanna know more! See you next Wednesday!


	4. It Is Not My Place to Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Mikacele and Darryl expands as repairs on her ship proceed. Temptations not acceptable to the Jedi Order cause Mikacele discomfort. Darryl reveals a part of his own background...just who is this mysterious stranger?

Chapter three: It Is Not My Place  to Judge

After getting dressed, I slowly head to the galley; hoping to find it empty. Luckily, it was. I start searching for something to eat, finding the cabinets filled with a variety of food. I’m unsure of what I can take so I just grab a ration bar and sit down at the table, starting to eat it. I feel... unsettled.  _ I’ve never had a vision turn into a dream, or make me fall asleep during meditation for that matter. _ I let my head hang, a little in embarrassed.  _ Darryl must have come to see if I was alright and found me asleep on the ground, unless I slept walk to the bed.  _ I bring my head up and rest it against my hand, staring at the ration bar. _ Which, I kind of doubt since I was in the middle of a vision/dream thing.  _ A smile comes to my lips.  _ How thoughtful of him. _

_ “ _ Whatchya smiling for?” I hear Darryl’s voice come through my train of thought. I turn my head to see him walking in. His face is covered in grease, kind of defining his very sharp, square jawline and I also notice his chin has a small dimple in it. He isn’t wearing his jacket so his tunic is also covered in grease, and revealing some of his bare chest. He wipes his hands with a rag. 

“Oh, um nothing. Just thinking of some good memories from my time at the temple.” I hastily lie.  _ Ugh.  _ He gives me a disbelieving look but doesn’t pursue to question it. 

“Hmm. Alright. Well, I’m working on your ship to pass the time till we get to Lothal. I could use a pair of hands?” He goes to the big chill box and pulls out some sort of drink, coming back over to the table to sit down. I watch him as he does that and contemplate whether I should ask him if he did in fact put me in my bed or should just leave it alone. 

“Um... So... Uh did you put me to bed last night?” the words slip out before I even finished contemplating.  _ Well, dammit. “ _ I uh only ask because I woke up in the bed instead of being on the floor where I was meditating.” He looks at me and takes a sip of his drink. 

“Yeah, I did. I heard some noise from your room. I forgot to have you lock it so it opened up for me when I got to it and there you were, collapsed on the ground. I tried to wake you but you were dead asleep so I thought it would be best if I just put you in the bed.” He says nonchalantly. I nod.

“Ah. Okay, well thank you. That was... very kind of you.” I smile. “What else needs to be fixed on my ship anyways?” He scoffs. 

“Plenty. The nebula really did live up to its name. I don’t even have life support back up yet because the engine keeps breaking somewhere else.” He narrows his eyes at me. “Do you know how to fix ships?” 

“Kind of? I know enough to get systems up and running, but repairing engines and such... not so much.” He nods, taking another sip from the drink. 

“Good. You can start on the systems for your ship then. I’ll keep working on the engines and hyperdrive.” He finishes his drink quickly and gets up. “And then maybe after this, we can start working on my ship.” He teases at me, smiling. He starts walking towards where my ship is and I get up to follow. We pass by a locker and he stops at, opening it up and pulling out some rebreather masks. He hands me one and I take it, putting it on. He puts on one himself and opens the hatch to where my ship is at, stepping inside. I follow after him, it’s a tight fit. I take a look around and the lights seem to be on but it feels...hollow in here. 

“At least the lights work?” I say jokingly, the mask muffling my voice and Darryl doesn’t respond. He is ducking under a bulkhead and going to the back of the ship. I follow him, not really having to duck as much as him. The lights seem to get darker and go to a red color and we finally get to the engine pod area. The engines look like they took a lot more damage than the outer hull took. 

“I can’t actually fit through the duct that leads to the cockpit because the other way is blocked.” He then turns around and looks at me sheepishly. 

“Why do I get the feeling that I was  gonna help no matter if I knew how to fix ships or not?” I  fold my arms across my chest and lean to the side a little. 

“Ha, you got me.” He rubs the back of his head. “What can I say? Can’t really change my height now.” I only give a grunt in response and crawl up towards the duct. I cast out my sight to see what duct I need to get too. I feel like a  k owakian monkey-lizard swinging around to get to the correct duct. I pull myself up into the duct and crawl through it.  _ He’s lucky that he is charming. I hate crawling through tight spaces.  _ I let out an annoyed huff and continue to crawl till I finally reach the cockpit and slide out of the duct, landing on the ground behind the chair. I get up, dusting myself off and turn around to face the panels. They blink at random intervals and I go to the computer near the pilot chair, pulling up a systems report. 

It reads ‘Engine pod 1 and 2 offline.  Navicomputer offline. Life-support and environmental controls offline. Shields offline. Comm system offline’ The list continues on and I groan. 

“Why don’t I just sell you then? Be someone else’s problem.” I ridicule the ship. Then sigh and start pulling up the systems I can fix. 

After working for a while, my back starts to ache and I stretch, hearing my spine make some very satisfying pops. I shake my hands to regain some feeling in them and stand up from the kneeling position I got myself into. Tapping on the screen and pulling up the systems report, I read over what is still offline. 

‘Engine pod 2 offline.  Navicomputer offline. Shields offline.’ The list goes on for a bit.  _ Ugh, I have only managed to fix life-support, environmental and maybe a few other things but there still a lot more to do. It does look like Darryl was able to get at least one engine pod fixed and I think maybe the hyperdrive. I should go take a break.  _ I pull myself up into the duct and start to crawl back towards the engine pods. Popping my head through I only see Darryl’s legs poking from underneath one of the engine pods, bent at an awkward angle. I smile mischievously.  _ I should scare him.  _ I grab the bar ahead of me and pull out of the duct slowly, landing silently on the ground. Prowling towards him, I lean close to the opening where he is poking from.

“Hey  whatchya doin !?” I hear him thwack his head against the engine, swearing something in  Huttese and I hold back a chuckle. I move aside as he starts to move out from underneath the engine and he is glaring at me with strong intensity. His face is covered in grease, so I can’t tell if he injured but I can tell he wasn’t too pleased with being startled. I give him a flat smile. He shakes his head and stands up. 

“What was that for?” Darryl rubs his face, making the grease smudge around. I snort a little and then clear my throat. “What?”

“Oh, nothing. You just got a little something,” I point to a part of my face to indicate where a smudge mark is at and he tries to wipe at the spot but it just makes a bigger mess. I smile again. “Yeah, okay. You got it.” He gives me a dubious look. “Sorry, I got a little bored. I wanted to see if I could sneak up on you,”

“Hmm. Well, that won’t happen again.” He gives me a studied look. “Oh, and you’ve got something here.” He points to my face, near my cheek and I touch there, trying to rub at it then looking at my hand. Nothing has rubbed off onto my hand and he just smiles. “Here, let me get it for you.” He tries to rub my face with his hand and I just jump back, yelping a little. He laughs at me and I sigh annoyed.  _ Damn, he almost got me. How dare he try to turn around use my trick on me.  _ I look away and feel something fall off my head. His laughter stops and there is just silence between us. “Whoa.” He finally speaks up.

“What?” I say, slightly startled by the break in  silence . 

“Your hair...” I blush now, realizing that my cloth hood fell off. I reach up to touch my hair, making sure it wasn’t wild or something but it only felt coarse and slightly greasy. I cringe.  _ Ugh, I need to use the refresher.  _

_ “ _ I’m sorry, I probably smell huh?” I kneel down, grabbing my hood and standing back up. 

“No, it’s just that... It’s nice.” He smiles softly. “Is that natural or dyed orange? And is the violet also dyed?” I feel a bit self-conscious.

“Oh, uh no. All of it is natural. It’s a rare trait among my people.... My parents told me I got it from my great-great grandpa. He, too, was a... Strong force user. It’s why I was sent to the Jedi temple actually.” He nods and reaches over hesitantly, undoing the tie that holds my hair back into a braid and my hair slowly twirls’ out and he tilts his head to the side. I try to read his emotions but they feel blocked or maybe I’m too nervous to sense them.

“You should keep it down. It really compliments your face.” he says in a low, alluring voice. I feel heat rising up to my cheeks and a ping go through my heart. I am at a loss for words when normally in this situation  _ I  _ am the one who acts like this. Well, maybe not so... direct. I smile finally and put the hood back on. My nervousness still there in my stomach.

“Maybe I will keep it down. I’ll... think about it.” I hold out my hand, waiting for the hair tie. Darryl hands it back and looks away, his cheeks look a deeper color. 

“Let’s go take a break.” He starts to head out back towards where my ship is attached to his and I follow behind. 

That’s when I get struck with a feeling of wholeness. An odd feeling, one that I haven’t felt since I left to become a Jedi. It felt... strange but nice. That’s when I realize, the heat in my cheeks hasn’t faded and I shake my head.  _ No passion, no attachments. Remember?  _ I sigh, tilting my head down.  _ Plus, I just met him. Darryl probably doesn’t even think of me like that. I’m a Jedi and he is womanizing, lying, laser brain scoundrel.  _ I grit my teeth together and trudge to my quarters. Before I reach my door though, Darryl grabs my shoulder gently and I look at him; he then lets’ go and smiles at me.

“Just so you know, the refresher is just down there.” He points to a door that is a few feet from the galley and I nod my head.

“Thanks...” He starts to walk towards there. “Wait.” He stops and turns around. “Do you have... an area where I can... possibly train?” He raises an eye brow. 

“Why, planning on staying for  a while ?”

“Yeah, probably. I mean, it’s going to take a while for us to finish my ship, right?” He nods. “Okay well, I haven’t trained for some time and I could really use the practice.” He smirks, and tilts his head to the side. 

“Well I do have an area where I like to exercise. It should be big enough for you to practice in.” He starts walking towards the cockpit and I follow behind him. He takes a sharp turn before going into the cockpit and walks towards what looks like it was previously a storage room. It is filled with shut down practice drones, different weights scattered on the ground, a mirror covering one side of the room and some practice swords. The room even has a large mat in the middle to practice on. I nod my head slowly. 

“This should do. May I use it?”

“Sure. Go ahead.” He smiles and heads back to where the refresher is at. 

I walk into the room more and take off my hood, placing it near the rack of practice swords. I look at the mirror and stand up straight, looking myself over. My normal blue Jedi robes are charred mostly on the left side, the sleeve almost gone. I frown.  _ I didn’t realize they were this bad. Good thing Darryl gave me that poncho before I went out looking like this...  _ I look at my reflected face and see part of my cloth visor is burnt and pain aches through my chest. 

A memory flashes by,  Ly’lis coming up to me after we just finished our Jedi Knight trials and she seems excited. She hugs me and after pulling back from the hug, is holding out a box. I take the box and open it, revealing a red cloth with intricate gold patterns. I smile big at her and hug her again. 

I touch where the cloth is brunt and a sad smile comes to my lips.  _ I’m sorry  _ _ Ly’lis _ _. I bet if you saw this, you would just get me another... but I would just feel so awful if you had to go and spend more credits on me.  _ I take in a breath and let it out slowly, grabbing a practice sword. I turn around and start to practice my forms. 

About an hour later, I'm in the middle of practicing my second form when I sense Darryl coming to the doorway. I continue and he leans against the frame, watching me. I sense from him a feeling of wonderment. I finish the form and he comes over to me, clapping softly. 

“Very nice. Do you  wanna spar with me?” He smirks, smugness overcoming his wonderment from earlier. I look at him and notice he is in different clothes. The clothes seem to be a snug fit on him, the tunic being mid-sleeve and the pants coming up to about mid-calf. The outfit is all black. 

“Can I change first?” I put the practice sword down.

“Oh, I only let that happen on the second date.” He waggles his eyebrows. I get a feeling of lust now and I  seductively smile at him.

“You wish this was a date.” Slight shock comes from him but his face doesn’t show. I don’t blame him; shock is an understatement to how I feel.  _ Whelp, that was kind of stupid but it looks like he didn’t mind too much.  _ I start to take off my outfit, wearing similar clothing to Darryl, only the tunic is sleeveless and my pants come up to mid-thigh. 

“Do you always come prepared to train if your clothes are too much?” He asks, tilting his head to the side.

“All Jedi  do . ‘Be prepared for anything.’ First rule that was taught to me by my master.” I put the clothes next to my hood and come back to the mat, getting into a fighting stance. “Ready?” He gets into a fighting stance as well; one I slightly recognize.  _ Huh,  _ _ Reneji _ _ use to fight like that... “ _ Do all  Chiss use that fighting stance?”

“No. Only special  Chiss use this stance.” He says, starting to circle me. I circle with him. 

“What does that mean? ‘Special’  Chiss ? Were you part of a cult or something?” He chuckles at my  question.

“No.” He throws a punch at me and I dodge, countering with a leg sweep but he jumps over it, bringing his foot down to my head. I roll backwards and jump up. He looks back at me, smirking. “Hmm, very nice counter and dodge.” I smirk. 

“Thanks. Now, what does it mean?” He comes at me, throwing punches again and I block them. 

“If I tell you, will you judge me?” He hastily says. I block the last of his flurry of punches and round house kick toward him. He blocks, grabbing my leg, staring at me intensely. 

“No. It is not my place to judge, especially since it seems like you haven’t judged me yet.” He twitches his lips to almost form a smile and flips me. I land on my butt, he’s about to get on top of me but I roll away just in time. Standing back up, I get into a fighting stance, he follows suit. 

“I use to be a royal guardsman for the Queen of Csilla.” I look at him dumbfounded and he uses that moment to kick me in the stomach. I cover the area, letting out a cough and land on my butt again. “Don’t lose focus,” He holds out a hand to me, “Or your opponent will over-take you.” His smugness is washing over me like a tropical storm. I take his hand and pull him down using the momentum to pull me up. While still holding his hand, I put a foot on his chest to show defeat. I look down at him, smirking. 

“I know.” He then smirks at me. I take my foot off him and back up a little.

“Huh, was not expecting that. I’ll remember that for next time. That is, if there is one.” He bows slightly. “Thanks for the sparring match. It’s nice to fight with an equal opponent.” I bow back to him.

“You’re welcome.” I straighten and look at him. “Is there any reason why you left? Isn’t being the Queens guardsman the best career you can get as a  Chiss ?” I walk over to my clothes and pick them up. He hasn’t really moved, just staring at the ground. He lets out a steady breath and straightens up. 

“There is but I don’t really want to talk about it at the moment.” He looks at me, and I see something haunting flash across his eyes and I just nod. “Thanks. I’m going to the galley to make some food; would you like me to prepare you anything?” He heads for the door, stopping at the doorway.

“Oh, sure. Just whatever it is you are having.” I say, walking towards him. We walk together into the galley and I break off, heading towards the refresher. 

“Have a good shower.” He winks at me. I purse my lips together and head inside.  _ I can’t tell if he likes me or is just giving me a false sense in order to get into bed with me.  _ I shake my head at that thought and start taking my shower. I let the water just wash over me, I tilt my head down and look at my hands. My left hands looks’ scarred and slightly red. I close it into a fist and a dull pain comes through but I don’t feel anything else. That’s when it hits me.  _ I haven’t had a headache today...  _ I turn my head up and look around. I put my hand out, feeling the flow of the force go through my body and the water starts to slow down. I pull my hand back and smile, the water returning to normal. It felt nice to have the force flow through me again. 

I hadn’t felt it this strong since I first landed on the moon of Yavin 4. It was where I had that dark vision for the first time and I pulled away from it. That gets me thinking... I hadn’t really had a full vision since then either. It was only that one I was having, and I kept running away from it. I bite my lip and realize that... I was rejecting the vision, rejecting the force.  _ No wonder I couldn’t deflect that blaster bolt... I inadvertently cut myself from the force.  _ I shake my head and smack my forehead.  _ Idiot.  _ I grit my teeth, and finish up with my shower. 

I step out and realize I have to put back on my dirty clothes and I cringe. I grab a towel, wrapping myself up and then cast my sight to see outside of the door. I see Darryl still working on the food, seeming focused. I chew on my lips.  _ My bag is in my ship... what is wrong with me? Why didn’t I grab the stupid thing while I was on there?  _ I huff and open the door, quickly walking to the hatch that leads to my ship. 

“Oh good, you’re done. I’m almost done with the food.” Darryl says, I turn around to see if he is facing me but he hasn’t turn around yet. 

“Okay, good. I’ll be right back. I just  gotta get something from my ship.” I say quickly.

“To get some clothes, I’m assuming?” heat raises to my cheeks again.  _ Kriff _ _ , did he see me? _ I turn around but he hasn’t moved. “I’m just guessing since your other clothes are, you know, ruined?” I can sense sarcasm implicated in his tone and I let out a sigh. 

“Uh, yeah. I’ll be quick.” I turn around and continue to the ship. Holding the towel close to me, I walk back towards the small cabin near the engines and look inside. My bag sits on the bed where I last left it. I open it up and pull out some clothes; a tunic that is teal, a grey vest to cover, a long black jacket, and a pair of pants that are a stiff light fabric beige colored, that are long. I pull out the boots that are black and very long and groan a little.  _ That little  _ _ womp _ _ rat.  _ _ Ly’lis _ _... She must’ve switched out my shoes when she was saying goodbye to me.  _ I huff and start to dig through my bag, not finding any other shoes. I let my head drop, accepting defeat and starting to put my clothes on, leaving the hood down from the jacket. It all fits snuggly and I stare at the boots for a bit.  _ I could just go bare foot... Why does she do this to me? Maybe next time I should just double check my bag. I’ve kept my clothes so well clean but no I had to get them all messed up and everything. Wait... there isn’t going to be a next time... It’s fine... Just clothing I'm not use to...  _ I remember when she used to go off planet, she would dress up in fancy or suggestive clothing.  Ly’lis never actually did anything with other beings, that was just what she was used to, how she grew up. I smile sadly to myself a little and finally just put the boots on. Then I remember that I never packed an extra pair of cloth visors.  _ I’ll have to see if a shop on Lothal has any.  _

I walk back to the galley and see Darryl already eating at the table, the food looking like some master chef made it. I reach the table and sit where a plate is already made up for me. 

“Did you really make this?” I ask, picking up the three-pronged fork and poking at the food. Darryl looks at me, raising an eye brow. 

“I’m not  _ that _ posh. I know how to cook, and very well thank you.” He says miffed. I turn my head to face him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant... well, you just seem so well off, why make the food when you can just have it already made and just have it rehydrated?” I say. He nods his head. 

“Ah, well I hate that stuff. It tastes... bland. So, I try to keep more... fresher items on board.” He goes back to eating his food. I look back at the food and start to eat it. It tastes... rather good.

“Wow, this is... good.” I smile, taking another bite. 

“Eh, you’ve been eating ration bars. I’m sure anything would taste good to you.” he flatly says. 

“I’m offended that you would think I wouldn’t land on a planet to eat actual food every once in a while.” I teasingly say. He finishes his food and folds his hands underneath his chin. 

“Oh really? Huh, thought you would’ve stayed away from market places and vendor shops in order to ‘stay on your path’?” He smiles teasingly at me. I purse my lips together. 

“Well, maybe sometimes...” He chuckles at me. 

“I’m going to ask you something, and please tell me if I am being too personal.” He looks at me with a gentle look. “How long have you been on this... quest?” I look at him, and then down at my food. 

“You said when you found me it had been about two weeks, right? Well, before that I had been out for about... two months I believe.” I poke at my food now.

“All alone?”

“Yeah...” I rub my forehead a little. “When I left the temple... Not everyone agreed with how I treated the situation. They all thought of me as a...” I bite my lip, remembering the feelings I felt before I left the temple. Thoughts of being a traitor, and a coward came rampaging to me when the others found out that I was leaving the temple instead of choosing a side. I sigh shakily, running my hand through my slightly wet hair. Darryl touches my arm gently and I turn to look at his hand then at him. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me all of it.” I smile a little and then look past him, the memory of seeing  Ly’lis ,  Reneji and  Aydgage coming to see me off plays in my mind again. The look that  Aydgage gives me at the hanger bay just before I leave also plays in my mind, sensing his longing. My stomach twists in knots and I suddenly don’t feel  good anymore. I pull my arm away from Darryl's hand and I put both of my hands into my lap.  _ This is ridiculous. Why am I feeling like this? This isn’t like me... “ _ Hey, are you okay?” Darryl asks, breaking my spiraling pit of darkening thoughts. I shake my head.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry.” I start to get up, grabbing the plate. “Just not feeling good. Thanks for the food.” I go over to the cleaner and put my dish inside. 

“Well I mean that is one way to put that you don’t like the food.” Darryl teases, but I sense he is kind of hurt by it. 

“No,  no . I loved the food but... just remembering what happened at the temple before I left...” I look over at him. “Brought up... unsettling feelings.” I take a shaky breath in. “I’m  gonna go... meditate for a bit.” I walk to my quarters and this time, lock the door. 

I kneel down and sit on my legs and bow head down. My feelings are in a state of chaotic disaster and I am trying to calm them down.  _ Maybe if I had followed Revan, my feelings would be less out of control. I’d be able to let them be free and express them without feeling like I am not at peace with myself. That I am burdening others and making them feel concern about how I feel. But... at the same time... letting my feelings just go rampant and unchecked could lead to bad decision-making and burden others with a mistake I have made.  _ I rub temples, my hair falling forward. I rub hands down my cheeks, keeping the finger tips on my jaw and tilt my head up to look at the ceiling.  _ I can’t even focus now without thinking that leaving was a bad idea.  _ I let my hands fall all the way to my lap and then I remember Darryl touching my arm. I look back down at the arm he touched and I smile. I remember how I felt earlier and my smile fades away. I put my hands in my lap and try to focus on meditating now. 

I listen to thrum of the engine and hyperdrive, trying to focus again.  _ There is no emotion, there is peace.  _ My emotions start to calm down but I still feel a knot in my stomach. I let out a steady breath.  _ There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  _ I’m trying to clear my mind but  Aydgage’s voice echo’s through my head, ‘... _ and may you come back to me, safely.’  _ The memory of him about to kiss me but instead kissing my forehead plays through mind over and over again.  _ There is no passion, there is serenity.  _ The fresher memory of Darryl pulling my hair tie out and touching my hair plays in my head, heat coming to my cheeks again. I clear my throat, shaking my head to get rid of the memory.  _ There is no chaos, there is harmony.  _ The message that Master  Dauula gave me plays through my head,  _ ‘ _ _ Master  _ _ Reneji _ _ has fallen... He has fallen at the hands... Aydgage...’  _ I bite my lip then let go, taking a shaky breath.  _ There is no death, there is the force.  _

I feel a little less overwhelmed but I still have the knot in stomach. I concentrate on my feelings I felt when Revan and a lot of the Jedi Masters’ and Knights’ came back from the Mandalorian war. I was only a  pawadan at the start of the Mandalorian war and wasn’t allowed to follow. I think about it more and a lot of the younger Jedi Knights are the ones who are wanting to follow Revan.  _ What exactly did they see that makes them want to follow Revan? Was it the power he showed the rest of us when he got back? His new lightsaber which was dark red? The fact that he was able to control his anger while fighting?  _ I keep thinking of more and more possibilities, my mind racing down each path but finding no end. I hear the door chime. I look over at the chronometer and notice that a full night has passed by. I stand up quickly and go over to the door, tapping the button to open it. Darryl is standing there, using one arm to prop himself up against the door, dressed in a different outfit then when I last some him; wearing similar clothing when I first met him but his tunic is black now and he is not wearing his jacket still. 

“Hey...” He softly says, standing straight now. I can hear him think he wants to ask how I am doing, if I am alright but he pushes those thoughts away. “I made some breakfast, would you like some?” I smile slightly. 

“Sure.” He moves out of the way, gesturing his hands to let me go ahead of him and I go to the galley, Darryl following behind. I see that there is some fruit and gridle cakes on the table and I go to sit down. “Wow,  shuura and  muja fruit... I haven’t had these in years.” I start putting food onto my plate. 

“Years?” Darryl asks as he sits down, perturbed. “I thought that the temple would have stock full of fruits and vegetables?” He starts piling his plate full of food as well. 

“ Ehhh ... not really. At first, we did, yes.” I start cutting into my food. “As the Mandalorian war went on though, we had to start rationing food at the temple and sending out packages of food to the other Jedi who were fighting in it.” I chuckle to myself a little. “I remember making a package with one of the other  pawadan’s ,  Ly’lis .” I giggle to myself a little. “We had finished packing it but forgot to put the label that it was food and not data  pads !” I laugh a little harder. I feel  Darryls happiness radiate off of him.

“Did you guys get to it in time?” I look at him, he is smiling, enjoying the story I am telling. I chuckle again.

“No!” I laugh, holding my belly. “Master  Dauula came to us later on that week and told us what happened. We got in trouble!” I keep laughing and laughs along. 

“Were you a  pawadan as well at the time?” He asks after the laughter dies down. I nod my head.

“Yes, I was.” I start eating my food again. 

“I’m assuming that Master  Dauula is the same one from that message that you first watched?” I nod slowly, remembering I have one message left to listen to. 

“Yes. That was him.”

“What was he like?” I purse my lips together and tilt my head to look at him.  _ Wait a minute. Why are we talking about me? I want to know more about him. That’s not fair. _

“How about you tell me why you wanted to become a smuggler and I will tell you about Master Dauula?” I challenge him. He stares at me long and hard and sighs. 

“It’s hard to have a staring contest with a  Miraluka .” he smiles a little and eats more of his food. I hold back a chuckle, trying to stay my ground. 

“Well, I mean yeah. We don’t exactly have eyes to stare at or with.” I hear him laugh in his throat but he clears it to cover his laughter. “Don’t choke on your food there.” I smile finally, going back to my food. 

“Ask me another time, and maybe I will tell you.” He finishes his food. “Besides, I want to know more about. It’s not every day I get to talk to a Jedi, a  Miraluka Jedi at that.” I turn my head to look at him  again . 

“And it’s not every day I get to meet a  Chiss smuggler, who was the Queens guardsman.” I take a sharp bite out of the gridle cake, but keeping my face turned towards him. He raises an eye brow. 

“Alright. Fair enough.” He stands up, stretching a little. “But first, we work on your ship. I might tell you something after that. If,” he points to me, “We can get it up and running today.” He winks at me and grabs his plate, taking it to the cleaner. I sigh, slightly annoyed and finish eating. 

“Fine.” I get up as well, grabbing my plate and going over to the cleaner as well. 

“And no surprise scares. I managed to get rid of the bruise before it even formed.” He points to his forehead and I visibly bite my lip, smiling at the same time. 

“Damn, okay. I’ll try not to.” I reluctantly say, pouting a little. He pushes my shoulder a little and walks to my ship. I follow behind him. I hear him think of a plan to get me back but then he remembers I can hear his thoughts and he no longer thinks of the plan. We walk up to the hatch and go inside. 

“I’ll finish up the second engine pod and then see if I can bypass the door that is cutting us off from getting into the cockpit easier.” I nod my head and then stop, groaning.  _ And I have to crawl back through those stupid ducts.  _

_ “ _ You get the easy job.” I mumble under my breath and head over to the duct I crawled through last time. I hear Darryl say something but I choose to ignore him and head to the cockpit. I land in the cockpit again and start working on bypassing the systems. 

* * *

I look over at the chronometer and do a double take as I noticed hours have passed by. I rub the back of my neck and look back at the system I was working on.  _ I’m almost finished.  _ I pull up the systems report again and it reports that shields I am working on are still offline. I breath in through my nose and breath out loudly through it.  _ I don’t think I can fix while we are in hyperspace. I’m pretty sure it’s a part that needs be fixed and it can only be accessed through the outside of the ship.  _ I run my hand through my hair. It feels a bit... odd. I’m not use to yet. I put my wrist in front of me and take the tie off, about to put my hair back into a braid. ‘ _ You should keep it down. It really compliments your face...’  _ I hear Darryl’s voice echo in my head. I swallow a little and I pull my hair back into a ponytail instead. I start to pull myself up into the duct when I see the door open, Darryl standing there with a smug smirk on his face. I let go of the pole I was using to pull myself up and put my hands on my hips. 

“About time you opened the door.” his mouth parts in disbelief and I walk past him, smiling as well. I hear him walk behind me.

“Well, next time you want to fly into nebula, I’ll just leave your ship alone then.” He teases at me, but I continue to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Sup everyone! I hope everyone's Wednesday is going good! My week has been so up and down, i'm not sure what day it is really lol! My youngest wasn't feeling good yesterday and today but is now doing pretty good... ish? Yeah... Anyhow. stay safe everyone!


	5. The Force Guides Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikacele and Darryl finally arrive at their desination. Mikacele is guided by tendrils of the force to her destiny. Will what she seeks be her undoing?

Chapter four: The Force Guides Me

I hear the alert of the hyperdrive indicating we are approaching our destination and I head over to the cockpit, Darryl following closely behind. He flips a switch as he sits down in the pilot chair and we disengage from hyperspace, Lothal pulling up into view. There are grey clouds covering most of the planet but I can see blue from the oceans of water and greenish brown from the lands surrounded by it. A sudden burst of energy hits me, and I stumble back a little holding my head, grabbing the comm’s chair to keep myself from falling over. Darryl quickly comes over to me, placing his hand on my back. 

“Are you okay?” he looks at me with concern. I shake my head but the energy surge doesn't fade away. I turn my head to look out the view port and i see a pillar of light coming from the top crest of the planet. i tilt my head to the side and walk closer to the viewport. Darryl watches from where he is standing, confusion seeping from him. 

“Do you see that?” I ask, a whisper going through my head, telling me I need to go there. 

“See what?” Darryl asks as he walks up next to me to see through the viewport. “All  i see is a possible storm moving in.”  i look over at him and then back at the planet, the pillar of light still  there.  _ The _ _ force must be really strong there... Or an old temple may be there... I have to check it out.  _

“I...”  _ How can I even begin explaining this to him? I’m not even sure what it is myself.  _ I let out a sigh and sit in the co-pilot chair. “I’m fine. Let’s land the ship near a market.” He looks at me for a bit, I hear his thoughts of wanting to ask if I am sure I’m alright, and what exactly I saw but instead, he silently goes to the pilot chair. 

Darryl starts up the landing sequences as soon as he sees a nearby settlement and we land in a ship yard and he turns to face me. I'm hitting a couple of buttons to shut off the ship and try to ignore the feeling of his eyes drilling into me but he continues. Chewing the inside of my cheek and let my shoulders drop a little, then turn to look at him. He raises an eye brow, indicating he wants me to tell him what I saw.

“I got a surge of... energy when we pulled from hyperspace.” I attempt to explain. He puts a hand to his chin and looks at me again, wanting me to continue. I sigh. “As a species, my people can see the force, you knew that right?” He nods his head. “Well, sometimes we can see where a lot of force gathers up and shines through our sight like no other but it’s hard to tell if it’s the force or not because the force isn’t just one color, at least not to us.” I stand up, going over to the exit ramp. I turn around and look at him. “I saw a pillar of white light shooting out from the planet. I’m not sure where though. It didn’t exactly point to one spot.” He gives me a puzzled look and then nods his head, getting up and coming with me to the exit ramp ladder.

“Well, before we leave this ship, what did you decide?” He catches me off guard, then I remember to what he is referring too. I give him a neutral look.  _ I hadn’t really thought about it...I do enjoy his company... and being on this journey was starting to get lonely... Plus, there is something about him that makes me want to trust him, even though I have seen him lie a couple of times already.  _ I get a tingling sensation in my stomach and remember my feelings when he first asked me if I wanted his help.

“I believe it would be a good idea if we travel together. Even if there are bounty hunters after both of us.” I smile at him. He smiles back at me and then takes both of my shoulders with his hands, looking straight at me.

“Then I will help you find this pillar of white light. Even if it takes us years.” He lets go of my shoulders and I groan at the thought of being somewhere for years. 

“I doubt it would take years.” He laughs at me and goes down the ladder and I follow after him. The ramp opens up and we start walking out, the sky slightly grey but the air feels warm. 

“We should fix the ship and find that tracking beacon before we go anywhere. Just so that bounty hunter doesn’t try to find us again.” I nod in agreement and start to climb the ship. Darryl stays on the ground and walks off to somewhere underneath the ship. I walk around on the topside of the ship and notice that it is in need of some parts desperately. I look at the laser turret and suck in some air through my teeth. It took a real beating from that asteroid and laser bolts. 

“I’m so sorry Dauntless...” I say quietly to the ship. I keep walking around to see if I can find the tracker. 

“Get... Off... My... Ship!’ I hear Darryl struggling. I walk over to the edge of the ship to where I heard his voice and lean over. I see him trying to pull something off the hull of the ship and with one last tug, he stumbles back a little holding something small in his hand. He throws it to the ground and shoots at it, the thing blowing up into tiny pieces. “There. One problem slightly solved.” He looks over in my direction. “Let me guess. We need parts?” I nod my head, pursing my lips together. I can feel the frustration wave off of him. “Well, lets’  karking hope the shops here have it.” I do a flip off the ship, landing and looking at him. 

“Are you okay? You seem really frustrated all of sudden.” I ask, trying to stay calm to hopefully calm him down. He huffs and points to something closer to the ramp. I see a similar thing of what he pulled off and go over to it. 

“They are about five others. Damn bastard probably threw a bunch in hopes that if I found one, I would think it was the only one. Ugh!” He throws his hands up in anger. I let out a calm sigh and cast out my sight, trying to focus on the tracking beacons. I slowly bring my hand up and in one swift movement, I pull them all down. I close my hand into a fist and they all shatter. He looks at me then at the destroyed tracking beacons then back at me, his frustration slowly leaving him. “Remind me not to make you mad.” I smile, putting my hand back down. 

“Lets’ head into the market.” I walk towards the blast doors and Darryl is walking up beside me, putting on his hat. We reach the market place and I look around for the clothing vendor. 

“I’m gonna get some supplies and search for the parts we need.” He points his thumb in the direction that leads down an alley way and that’s when I notice the town is very busy; flags strewn up in all sorts of places and a message on the holo board that says ‘Happy Harvest! Lothal Days are here!’

“Lothal days?” I look back at Darryl and he shrugs his shoulders. 

“Must be in the middle of a festival.” He smirks. “Lets’ meet back up here after we are done, okay?” I nod my head and he begin to walk down the alleyway. I start wondering the streets, passing by a cantina and notice a bounty board broadcasting all available bounties. I don’t recognize a lot of the faces but then my face passes by and my heart sinks.  _ Is  _ _ Aydgage _ _ looking for me now? Why doesn’t he just use the force to search for me?  _ I bite my lip, suddenly feeling exposed. I pull my hood up and continue to look for a clothing shop. After walking for a bit, I finally find one and walk into it. I look around and a small framed human female walks up to me. 

“So rare to find a  Miraluka here on Lothal.” she smiles slightly, wearing a uniform that matches the shops theme and she tilts her head to the side. “Are you a Jedi?” She slightly narrows her eyes but still seems inviting. 

“Oh, no. I’m a...”  _ Shoot, what should I say? “ _ cargo hauler. I know what you’re thinking, ‘Miraluka cargo hauler? That’s weird.’ My parents thought so too but I wanted to do something different.” I give a false smile and she nods her head, still smiling but her eyes go soft.  _ I see what Darryl means now. “ _ I’m just looking for some new clothes. This is my only other pair of clothing at the moment. My other pair got... damaged.”

“Perfect! Let me help you!” She quickly walks off and starts grabbing cloths off the shelves and grabbing pairs of boots, going to a changing room. Putting the clothes down in the changing room, she motions her hands to come over to the changing room and I walk over quickly. “Just let me know if any don’t fit.” She cheerfully says. I’m a bit stunned that she actually believed me right away. I shake my head and close the door to the changing room.  _ Wow, she got me a lot of clothes...  _ I start putting on the clothes and they fit surprisingly well. They also vary in different styles, some being for cold weather, some for hot weather, and even some for sand storms.  _ Hmm... how would she know I would be at all those types of places though?  _ Suspicion raises up in my head then I let out slow breath.  _ I did just tell her that I was a cargo hauler. Could mean smuggler here or something.  _ I look at myself one more time in the mirror and smile.  _ She is good nonetheless. They fit very well... but will I be able to afford these? I didn’t bring a whole lot of credits with me. Just enough to get one or two outfits.  _ I put on the clothes I came in with and grab the other clothes, walking out of the changing room. I walk over to the counter and she smiles at me again. “How did you like them? All of them fit, right?”

“They were all perfect. I was just wondering though... Do you sell cloth visors here?” Remembering the scorched one I am wearing. She frowns a little.

“I’m so sorry. We don’t see those here.” She perks up a little. “But they do sell them at a shop just a couple of meters from here. It’s between the food supply vendor and speeder rental shop.” I nod my head.

“Great, thanks.” I start pulling out the clothes I liked the most. “I would like these ones.” She gives me a quizzical look.

“Do you not like the others?” She seems a little... hurt almost.

“Oh no, no! I love them. I just don’t have a whole of credits.” She smiles again and starts grabbing all the clothes and putting them into a bag for me. I’m about to say something but she says something before I can.

“Oh nonsense. It’s Lothal days! Everything in town is discounted! My store gives a 40% discount! And I know the life of a cargo hauler isn’t always pleasant but looking good shouldn’t be taken away.” she gives me a small smile and then taps on her data  pad . “That will be 250 credits.” I hand her my cred stick. “Thank you for coming in and purchasing during Lothal days! I threw in some hair accessories as well.” She winks at me and hands me the bag and my cred stick. I take the bag but leave the stick.

“Keep the change. There isn’t much left on it but it should be enough for a tip. You know, for helping me out.” I nod my head at her. 

“Oh, I can’t accept that.”  she says stunned.

“Please, it would be my pleasure.” I smile shyly at her and she nods her head, waving bye to me and I walk out of the store. After walking towards where the store assistant directed me to, I feel something tug at the back of my head. I turn around and there is a tendril on the ground, calling me to follow it. The tendril reminds me of the pillar of white light I saw before we came to the planet and then I realize, this must be the path of which it wants me to follow. I want to follow it, I feel it tugging at my body to start walking but then I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and I turn around again, seeing that it was Darryl. He is carrying a bag and holding onto a small blue metal box. He smiles at me.

“There you are. You took forever.”  _ I feel like I took forever. Shopping for clothes is such a trying experience.  _

_ “ _ Yeah, I’m sorry. Did you wait long?”

“A little but it’s fine. I got you something. Here” He gives me the box and I take it. 

“What is it?” I ask, smiling. I start to pull the top off and inside is a piece of purple cloth that looks thin and is folded up. I part my lips a little, taking it out and looking at it. The cloth feels smooth and silky. It has patterned look that shimmer in a variety of blues, teal and green that swirls in no discernable pattern. I tilt my head to look at Darryl again. “Oh Darryl, you didn’t have to.” I smile.

“It wasn’t a big deal, I just thought you could use a new one.” He winks at me, then he puts his hand behind his head, seeming embarrassed. “You know, to disguise you more. I figured you might be discovered wearing that one. It looks like a one of a kind.” he motions his hand to my current cloth visor and I nod my head, remember something  Ly’lis had said about it being design after of her family crest flag. 

“You’re right.” I nod my head at him. “Could you help me put it on?” I hold it him and he puts his bag down, taking it from me. I turn around, putting the bag and box down. Stand back up, I take off my current one and hold still as he ties the new one on. After he finishes, I turn around and look at him. “How do I look?”

“Better.” He smiles at me again. “It reminds me of the sky near my family's home at night time and an aurora borealis would come through on Csilla.” he gives me a cheeky look. “Cilla. I like that. That’s what I’m  gonna call you.” I shake my head, smiling though.

“Alright, I will allow that nickname.” I feel the force tugging at me again and  i look towards the tendril and watch as it pulses slowly. It looks like it leads outside of the city. 

“You okay?  Whatchya looking at?” Darryl asks, catching my attention again. 

“I may know the path to that pillar of light I was talking about earlier...” I say slowly, picking up my bag and the box.

“How so?” he curiously asks, also picking up his bag. I purse my lips together, trying to figure out how to explain it to him without sounding like I am some sort of drugged up lunatic.

“The force likes to give a lending hand sometimes. I know that sounds weird but it has its own will.” I sigh  _ I’m not sure I even understand that part. “ _ Like with how I can see that pillar of light all the way from space? I mean, yes, I have a special type of vision that would allow me to see that but others would just get a... feeling, a sense of purpose to go there. With me though, I can see that I need to go there. Now, I can see the path to there. Almost like a rope leading me to where I should be.” He nods slowly. 

“Then let's follow it, but first, we need to take our stuff back to the ship. I have a speeder bike on there that we can use so we don’t have to use the ship.” I nod my head in agreement and start heading to the ship with Darryl. He clicks in two buttons when we arrive the ship, one pulling down the normal ramp we use, and another comes down off to the left side of the ship, being a little smaller. We both walk up the bigger ramp and I climb up the ladder to put my stuff in my room. Darryl, however, stays down, putting his stuff near the locker that holds his gear and leaves, going towards the other ramp. I climb down and he has a two-person speeder out in front of the ramp. He gives me a cheeky grin. “Shall I drive, or you?” I push out my lips, wrinkling my nose and I walk over to the speeder, getting in the driver seat. He clicks the buttons and the ramps go up and he climbs onto the back, placing his hands on my back. He seems a bit nervous and I hear him form a thought but he quickly dismisses it. 

“You don’t have to come with,  ya know?” I say before starting the engine. He lets out a quick breath.

“I know, I want to.  Gotta make sure you don’t get yourself killed.” He tries to tease but I can also tell he is being serious. 

“I can take care of myself.” I retort back, revving the engine a little to make sure it’s running okay.

“Obviously.” He deadpans, and he throws the thought, or more like memory, of finding me in my ship, half dead. I grit my teeth.  _ How dare he use my ability against me.  _ I throw the bike into gear and push forward, the bike whooshing quickly out of the hanger bay doors into the open field. Darryl grabs my waist quickly from the sudden movement then laughs. “I’m  gonna keep that in mind now. I can throw thoughts  _ at  _ you.” I scoff.  _ This man is going to drive me insane.  _ He pulls his arms away and I can feel where they were, a heat coming to my cheeks.  _ Yep, definitely will drive me insane. One way or another.  _

I follow the tendril of the force, going through a lot of mountain terrain. After what feels like hours of nothing but mountains, we come across an open plain field. The pillar of light coming into view and fading as we get closer to what looks like a Jedi temple. It is made out of stone, having four small spires surround a very tall and large spire that has odd, faded carvings in it. Once we get close enough, I stop the bike and get off, Darryl getting off as well. I look at the carvings more and realize that they are actually an old Jedi written language, that was lost as time went on.  _ That’s the same language in which I saw the research in.  _

“So, this is a Jedi temple huh? Looks kind of... small?” Darryl walks up next to me, looking at the temple. “I mean as in, how did it fit some many people?” I turn to look at him.

“Actually, this temple is more of a ‘vision’ temple.” I point to one of the carvings on the wall. “You see that carving?” He nods his head. “It means a master and their apprentice may enter together.” I point to another one continuing my explanation. “the apprentice will journey through alone to learn more of themselves and the force. The master will wait.” I purse my lips together. “I may have a problem though. I'm not a master nor an apprentice. And my master is unavailable at the moment.”

“So, this might be an impossible temple to get into?” Darryl asks, folding his arms across his chest. I bite my lip, trying to read more of the carvings but they are too faded for me to understand. 

“I don’t know. It is possible. I just...” I look at the sky, the pillar being very bright and strong. I get a sudden urge that I need to go into the temple. “It’s calling to me. I know that I need to get inside somehow...” The entrance to the temple starts to open slowly, I get down to a defensive stance, my hand at my hip to grab my lightsaber and Darryl hovers his hand over his pistol. We see a figure walk out, wearing long dark grey robes, the hood up and the sleeves encasing their folded-up arms. I keep my stance. “Who are you?” The figure gets closer and then puts out their hands; looking old and frail. They slowly reach up towards the hood and pull it down, revealing a very old male human. His hair is white but neatly cut to just above his ears, his eyes are a bright blue but time has not been kind to them. His cheeks are sunken in and he feels different in the force; like he is there but also isn’t there. 

“Welcome  Mikacele . I have been expecting you.” His voice sounds... younger than I was expecting. I slowly get out of my defensive stance, the force whispering in my ear to trust this man.  _ He looks so old but sounds so young. How can that be?  _

_ “ _ How did you name my name?” I ask cautiously. He smiles at softly. 

“I know everyone's name who seeks knowledge and clarity. I guide the masters and their apprentices to here and allow them to discover their way in. Those who come alone are greeted by me so I can allow them in. I protect this temple from those who seek to use the knowledge it shares for destruction, though that has not happened yet.” He raises an eye brow, still smiling. “I even know your companions name. Darryl Trileav or known on Csilla, D-”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Darryl gets out of his defensive stance. “We get it.” he gestures his hands to stop the old man. The old man smiles, bowing slightly.

“Yes, of course Darryl. I know of your past as well. Both of your pasts and what you seek.”

“But Darryl isn’t a Jedi?” I tilt my head to the side. 

“Tsk, I thought you would have found out by now. I’m a Jedi in secret.” Darryl elbows me and I let out an annoyed huff. The old man just chuckles softly. 

“You are right. He is not a Jedi but he echoes in the force. He too is seeking knowledge and clarity.”

“Ha, good one. But I'm not seeking knowledge, especially not from a Jedi temple. And I've met clarity, we didn’t get along.” the old man just smiles. 

“We shall see young Darryl.” He looks over at me. “I am called  Tre’Koven , and I am here to start your journey for what you seek in the temple. Young Darryl must stay here though.” I look at Darryl and he gives me an understanding look. I look back at  Tre’Koven and nod at him. He bows towards Darryl and walks back to the temple. 

Following after him, I feel a surge of force energy rush at me as we walk closer to the temple entrance. The door closes behind us with a thud and I look around. The inside appears well taken care of with tall grey stone pillars and three doorways behind them. I look back at Tre’Koven and he stands there with a neutral face.  _ I know the force is telling me to trust him but it hasn’t been exactly forthcoming with me lately... _

_ “ _ I sense conflict in you, young  Mikacele . You do not trust me because I look human and appear old yet sound young.”  Tre’Koven says, almost as if he read my thoughts. “Allow me to ease your troubling mind. I was human, a very long time ago but after some...unwanted witchcraft of an old rival, I was summoned and have kept to the temple after defeating my rival to make sure it does not go corrupt again.” I tilt my head to the side.  _ Is that even possible? Summoning the dead? A temple being  _ _ corrupt _ _? _

_ “ _ Who was your rival? How did they bring you back?”  Tre’Koven takes in a steady breath and looks off in the distance, pain flashing across his eyes. 

“A very long story to which I will keep short by saying she turned to follow a cult called the ‘ Nightsisters ’ and ‘ Nightbrothers ’.” He looks back at me. “They are a cult whom use the force in corrupt and twisted ways. Bringing forth creatures that are distorted  hybrids , beings who are dead and dabble in ways to live forever.”  I gape at the thought, being stunned. 

“I have never heard of them, ever. Why wasn’t  I warned about them? What happened to them?” A billion questions go off in my head and I can think of only those ones to say out loud to him.  Tre’koven smiles sadly.

“The Jedi order created the cult. Not on purpose but vicariously. It is something they are ashamed of and try to hide the fact that it happened. It is actually why I left the order.”

“Wait, if you left the order, then why do you guard this Jedi temple?”

“A question in which  I will answer once you find your answer in the temple.” He gestures his hand out and  I turn around. “Once you are finished, you will appear back here. Be mindful of your surrounding and know this. Your ability to use the force may not work in your vision. May the force watch over you.” I want to turn around and see that Tre’Koven is giving me an encouraging smile but I know that I have to stay my path and move forward. 

I walk forward, going through the center doorway and for  a while , there is nothing but cavernous walls but then I hear a scream bounce off the walls. I cringe and cover my ears but move forward. The scream slowly turns into my name being seductively said. I put my hands down and look around, trying to recognize the voice. When I look forward again, the scene has changed and I am in the middle of the council chambers. The room has the chairs for the council members but they are empty. Pillars stand in between each of the chairs and a stone sits in the middle of the room. 

“Hello?” my voice  echoes in the empty room. I walk around and hear the doors open, seeing Master  Dauula walk in. He is reading a book and looks up, smiling once he sees me. 

“Little one. You are alright I see. Have you found your way to the first book?” He  says with his quiet demeanor. 

“Yes, master.” I nod my head, smiling a bit. “At least, hopefully.” I tilt my head to the side and shrug my shoulders. Master  Dauula gives me a stern look.

“Never question yourself. Believe in your path and follow what you know is right. You will come to understand in time.” He walks towards a doorway on the other side of the room.  _ Should I follow him, ask him how is he doing?  _ I shake my head.  _ No, he is just a vision. I must remember that.  _ I look towards where he is going.  _ But what if he is leading me to the book?  _ I am about to follow but something beckons me towards a different doorway that appears just in front of me.  I swallow back the urge to follow him and go towards the new door. ‘ _ believe in your path.’  _ I hear master  Dauula’s voice echo through my head. 

The door slides open and reveals  kyber crystals everywhere in a very rocky cave. All of them colorless and do not sing to me. They just pulse with an empty glow but somehow, I feel that I will be wanting to come here again. I’m just not sure where ‘here’ is. I purse my lips, and then sigh.  _ I’m sure the force will show me where I need to go when the time comes.  _ I walk forward through the  kyber crystal cave and hear the muffled sound of a water fall. Following it, I squeeze through a slim crack in the wall of the cave and eventually come out into a large cavern. 

The cavern itself is smooth and has two levels to it, the waterfall being at the top level. The bottom level has a lake in which the waterfall cascades into, moss scattered all across the top. There is a rocky surface along the waterfall looking to be my path to the top level. Heading that  direction, I begin my ascent to the top. Hauling myself over the ledge I see another lake, glowing a deep purple and much larger than the one below. In the center sits a small island with an object resting on the shore. I stare at the object on the island feeling a strong urge to get it, that it wants me to grab it. I strip down to my undergarments and jump into the lake, feeling warmth from it. I swim to the island and the item comes better into view, just a simple satchel. Finally reaching the island, I walk towards it, kneeling to pick it up. 

“My,  my . I remember the last time you took off that much clothing. Do you remember? We had decided to go swimming at the pond near the temple.” I freeze, stunned at the voice.  _ Is this part of my vision. Should I turn around?  _ I get the sense that this is definitely not part of the vision and need to turn around . Standing back up, I turn to see  Aydgage standing at the shoreline of the lake. He looks paler, black lines are just forming from his eyes and they seem to glow now. His clothing not standard Jedi robes anymore, being black and brown in color. They seem even more... sinister than a Mandalorian executioner. I swallow, tightening my jaw.

“ Aydgage ...” I say softly.

“I knew I would find you eventually. It was hard to find you at first but then...” He starts to pace, putting his hands behind his back. “You shined so brightly through the force that  I knew  I had to come and find you.”

“How are you-”

“In this vision of yours?” He interrupts me, stopping to face me. His face trying to soften but the black lines are making that impossible. “ Oh, my little bird, there is so much  I have been taught that would have even the most studied Jedi envious of me. Darth Revan has shown me secrets that have been lost to the Jedi a long time ago. And he is willing to show all of the Jedi, if they were just willing to accept it.” He chuckles a little manically, a sickening feeling crawling over my skin. “It was so hard at first to find you. Always pulling away just before I could finally get into your vision.” I gasp quietly,  realization hitting me.  _ My other visions... my headaches... He was making my visions come to me... making me cut myself off from the force. Or maybe... the force was trying to protect me? Allowing me to pull away from the vision?  _

_ “ _ Why?” I say, pushing the fear of him invading my mind at a  moment's notice away. 

“Why?” He laughs darkly, “ Because I love you  Mikacele .” his face grows serious. “I need you. Haven’t  I plainly shown that to you?” He puts out his hand towards me. “We can become the most powerful dark Jedi the galaxy has seen. Bringing the Jedi order down to its knees and allowing the  Sith Empire to grow and control the system.” He has a longing in his eyes, the same longing I saw when I left the Jedi temple. I want to look away but instead stay my ground.

“ Aydgage ... why did you turn? Why did you kill  Reneji ? Is this really what Revan has taught you?” I pled. 

“He was in the way of me obtaining my power, the fool.” He hisses, looking at his hands then back at me. “Revan said the only way for me to fully accept the power he has shown me was to kill another Jedi.  So, I did, and I enjoyed it.” His smile being dark. “ Reneji was weak.” He throws his hand to the side in anger. “Said to us that this wasn’t the way of the Jedi.” He mocks  Reneji’s voice and then scoffs. “If power isn’t the way of the Jedi, then I am glad to be rid of them.” He paces again. “The Jedi have what is coming to them and no one can stop us.” He stops pacing, looking at the ground in front of him. “Oh, my little bird.” He looks at me again, trying to show a gentle face. “Let me show the power of which Revan has shown me.” He throws out his arm and  i feel myself start to move. My arms pinned to my side and I struggle to get free. Panic rising  _ No, this isn’t right. I can’t move! _

_ “ _ No, please!  Aydgage , put me down!” I scream.  Aydgage grips me by the throat, without putting pressure to choke me though, and closes his eyes. I feel dark tendrils slither into my mind and  I grit my teeth, trying to resist. 

“Don’t resist dear.  I will find where you are.” The tendrils grow into thick branches, tearing down my barriers and pain sears all over my body. I moan loudly at the pain and  Aydgage almost seems to enjoy it. He is going through my memories, trying to figure out where I am.  I try to block him out, but fail. I curl my hands into fists, still trying to resist by blocking my memories I have of Darryl, knowing very well that he would use him against me. May even become jealous of him. A howl then echoes throughout the cavern and Aydgages turns his head to see a large deep purple wolf spring from the lake. It lands near us, growling at  Aydgage . He lets go of me, turning his hand at the wolf to throw it but it jumps at him, grabbing him with its massive mouth and teeth. I hear  Aydgage yell in pain as the wolf jumps into the lake, disappearing. 

The cavern becomes silent and I lay there, stunned and panting.  _ What was that?  _ I put my hand to my throat, the feeling of  Aydgage hand still lingering there. I feel invaded...violated.  _ Where did he learn that? Why did he do that...  _ I let out a shaky breath, unsure if I can get up. I slowly rise to my feet, going over to the lake and start to swim back to the island, trying to shake the feeling off.  _ I will be okay... I need to just... focus.  _ I walk up the island again, going over to the satchel and kneeling next to it. I hesitate for moment.  _ What if this isn’t the book? What if it’s something else?  _ I shake my head to get the doubt out of my mind and reach into the bag, pulling out a leather-bound book. I look the book over, seeing an ancient language etched on the front of the book and on the spine. It is smaller than I was expecting and off-white in color. I stand up and the vision shimmers away, being back in the main hall where  Tre’Koven is waiting for me. I look down at myself, seeing my clothes back on and then look at  Tre’Koven , holding the book in my hand. He nods at me and smiles. 

“Welcome back, young Mikacele. It seems you have found what you are looking for.” He tilts his head to the side a little, concern coming to his face. “But it seems that something is troubling you?” I look at the ground, the feeling of my mind being torn into coming back. 

“Is it possible for someone to... come into your vision with a vision of themselves?”  Tre’Koven gives me a stern look.

“Everything is possible with the force. It depends on the level of skill of the person who can use it and how in tune they are with the force. Why do you ask?” I swallow, turning my head up to look at him. 

“My old friend came to visit me.” I clutch the book a little harder. “I knew right away he wasn’t really part of my vision... then he started talking to me... told me of the power he has gained from following... someone at the temple who brought back from the war ‘teachings’ to make the Jedi more powerful.”

“The reason you started your quest.” He calmly says to me. I nod my head. “And what do you think now?”

“I think...” I stop to think.  _ What  _ do  _ I think? When  _ _ Aydgage _ _ used his powers on me, it felt wrong. A void incapable of light to touch. He wasn’t acting like himself either... As if he was acting on raw primal power and emotions instead... something that  _ _ Aydgage _ _ normally doesn’t ever do... “ _ I think  Aydgage has fallen from his path.” I stand a little taller. “And I believe I need to stay on my journey, stay to the path that I have paved to find these books. To learn more about the force and what it teaches without being controlled by the thought of becoming powerful.”  Tre’Koven smiles. 

“Good, you have taken a step towards understanding what the books will teach you.” He puts his hands on my shoulders. “something else is troubling you. What else happened?” Feelings of unease and violation come to the surface. I look away.

“He invaded my mind, trying to figure out where I am. I’m not sure what he got and I'm worried that he may come here and discover the secrets that this temple still holds.” I try to not sob when I say that. My throat tightening a little.  Tre’Koven lets go of my shoulders and folds his arms across his chest. 

“Ah. He used that technique.” He pursues his lips together and I look back at him. 

“What do you mean? You have seen this before?”

“Yes. A race strong in the force, much like your race, called ‘ Sith ’ used the force for dark purposes. They didn’t care for the other beings, just as long as they got what they wanted and they became corrupt because of it. They are a violent race, using methods not approved by the Jedi Order and thus were not allowed to join. That’s when they created their own Order, calling it the  Sith Empire.”  _ Wait, that’s where that name comes from? _

_ “ _ What happened to them?”

“They disappeared. No one really knows for sure what happened.” I put a hand to my chin, looking down a little.

“Revan must have found something of theirs during the Mandalorian war... and become corrupted.” I look back Tre’Koven. “Is he trying to corrupt the Jedi temple?” He shrugs.

“You will have to find that out. Continue on your journey to find the answers you seek.” I nod my head. I feel a bit uneasy, knowing that this journey, this quest, will be difficult. Especially with  Aydgage hunting me down through my visions. 

“What will you do if he comes? How will you protect the temple against my old friend and his followers?” He just looks at me.

“Allow me to first show you why I was put in charge of this temple.” He stretches out his arms, energy coursing through the temple and I feel the ground start to shake. He puts his arms back into his robes. “I protect the force to keep it at balance. To keep it in harmony.” He bows to me and I bow back. “Remember young  Mikacele . There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. The force is what keeps us balanced.” He nods again and disappears into the temple as it shakes more. I have no time to think about what he says and rush out, trying to avoid some large rocks from falling onto me. I tuck and roll out the door and look over at the temple. W atching it sink into the ground, the ground still shaking. Sadness washes over me and I stand up. 

“Cilla!” I hear  Darryl's voice coming closer. I turn around and he grabs my arm. “Come on! The whole place is coming down!” He runs back towards the speeder; it being much farther away than I thought. He gets on in the driver seat and I sit behind him. He starts up the speeder and drives off, the ground no longer shakes the further away we get. I want to look back but I know if I do, I'll only come up with more questions that I wanted to ask  Tre’Koven . So, instead I just gently place my head on Darryl’s back, feeling very tired suddenly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!! I hope everyones Wednesday is going good! Oh me? I'm doing good, just had a small aftershock where live. NO BIG DEAL. Anyway. *smacks lips* yeah, so writing out for Mikacele is hard, because i really to put 'rolls eyes' and I have be like 'NO, I can't. She has none!' ugh. But. I digress. i enjoy the challenge, just want to complain about it, ha! Stay safe and see you at next Wednesday's update!


	6. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikacele's fears come into reality as she faces a friend turned enemy. Darryl swoops in for the rescue, but could now be in danger...

Chapter Five: Here We Go Again

We drive into a small city just a few klicks outside of the main city where our ship was at.  _ Huh, that’s weird to think. _ The sky has grown dark by the time we get there and Darryl suggests we stay here for the night. We go to find a hotel to stay in, finding it hard because of the festival going on. 

“I think I can stay awake long enough for us to get back to the ship.” I say sluggishly. Darryl gives me a look of disbelief and keeps walking down the street. 

“So, you remember our conversion then on the way here?” he asks in a sarcastic voice. I purse my lips together, trying to remember, having a hard time though. I just sigh heavily.

“Fine, okay. You win.” I exasperated. He smiles as if he won a reward and I get a feeling of wanting to smack it right off.  _ Yep, I’m a little tired.  _ After walking for a while, we finally come across a small hotel. As Darryl and I walk in, we see nothing but a computer terminal; the screen blinking ‘Hello and Welcome to the  Myst Hotel’. I look over at Darryl and we shrug at each other, going over to the computer terminal. He taps on the screen and starts putting in his information. As he does that, I look at the book.  _ I don’t recognize some of these symbols. And I don’t have access to the Jedi archive to look up the language. If only I could somehow just get to them without  _ _ Aydgages _ _ knowledge... _ My stomach sinks at the thought of  Aydgage and I shake my head, trying to get him out of my mind. 

“Hey, it’s asking for our age.” Darryl says, thankfully interrupting my thoughts. 

“Huh? Oh, uh put 24.”  _ Yeah, I’m almost 24, that’s fine.  _ He looks at me, a bit stunned. 

“Oh, I thought you were... Older, to be honest?” I look over at him, my lips tight. 

“Do I look old or something?” I retort.

“No, no.” He defends. “Just how you act, and your fighting skill.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Or maybe I am just rusty on that part.” He chuckles a bit nervously. I tilt my head to the side. 

“What age did you think I was?” I ask him. He keeps tapping on the computer terminal though.  _ Do I act old? Oh my... that must be why I was put in charge of so many  _ _ padawan _ _ outings...  _ I smack my forehead.  _ It all makes sense.  _ I look down at the ground.  _ Oh well, better to be seen as older than a childish youngling.  _ I hear Darryl put in his cred stick and then sigh. 

“I thought you were my age, maybe a little... older. I’m used to older women. Don’t get me wrong though, it’s hard to tell with you  Miraluka . Eyes give away a person’s age and you guys don’t have them.” I look up and nod slightly.  _ That is true.  _

_ “ _ How old are you then?” He pulls out the cred stick, putting it to his lips to think. 

“Not sure if I should tell you.” he smirks a little.  _ Is he... flirting with me? Why am I being so weird about that lately.  _

_ “ _ Alright, keep your secrets then.” I smile back.  _ Two can play at this game mister.  _ Darryl raises an eye brow, almost as if accepting a challenge. He looks at the key card that comes out and starts walking to the elevator. 

“Just so you know, I was only able to acquire one room but I made sure to get the one with two beds.” He gives me lewd eyes as he steps into the elevator. “ I'm a bit of a...  hogger .”I hold back a chuckle. 

“You’re so strange.” I get into the elevator and he places a hand over his heart, mocking pain.

“I am not. I just like keeping people on their toes.” I shake my head. He clicks the button to the floor we need to get to and the elevator jumbles a little, starting to go up. I take in a big yawn then quickly cover my mouth. 

“Sorry...” I give Darryl a sheepish look. 

“No need.” he gives me a concerned look. “You looked like you had taken quite the beating in there. What happened anyway?” I look at the ground, wanting to hide in a corner. The elevator reaches the floor we need to be on and he walks out. I follow after him and we walk down the hall towards the room. He stops at the door, touching the key card to it and the bolt makes a click, unlocking it. He doesn’t open the door all the way though, and I look up at him. “Listen, if you don’t want to talk about it right now, that’s fine. I’ll be waiting when you’re ready to talk about it.” Darryl looks at me, his eyes full of understanding and I just want to fall to my knees, explaining everything to him but it’s too fresh. Too ghastly to think about right now.  _ But I should... the longer I take, the longer it’s going to gnaw at me, and I may cut myself off from the force again and I don’t want that. Especially with bounty hunters after us.  _ I look back at the ground, not wanting to say anything because I am unsure of my voice. He walks into the room and I follow in after, bumping into him when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the room. 

“What is it?” I look up at him. He is staring at the middle of the room and I follow his stare. Displeasure seethes off him and I see why, my shoulders dropping. There is only one bed in the room, a very large bed mind you, but only one. Darryl puts his hand to his forehead and sighs loudly. 

“What the hell. I touched the button that said two beds but it gives us this?” he grumbles unseemly words to himself and turns to me. “I’ll take the seat over by the window.” He  juts his thumb behind him to indicate where it was at and I look at it. It is rather small, could probably fit me better than him but not comfortably and definitely not at all comfortable for him. I look back at him, he has a slight scowl on his face, but he isn’t looking at me, just to the side. I can hear his thoughts storm by at how this place is horrible and he wishes he was back on his ship. 

“No, please. Take the bed. I will just meditate.” I say calmly. He lets out a quick breath and looks at me again, his emotions coming into check. He straightens up, fixing his jacket.

“No, I would not feel good with you just on the floor meditating. It would be rude, especially with you looking exhausted and drained.” He starts for the small seats and I quickly put my hand, stopping him with the force. He turns around, raising an eye brow. I let out a sigh and drop the ground, feeling dizzy. I groan, holding my stomach. He rushes over to me. 

“That’s a different feeling. I haven’t felt dizzy in a... long time.” I try to stand but my knees give out. Darryl catches me in time and gives me a stern look. 

“You are going to take the bed and that is final. We’ll talk about using force powers on me when you are feeling better.” He picks me up with one arm behind my back and the other arm under my legs and lays me gently on the bed. I want to say no but a wave of tiredness comes over me and I just nod. “Good.” He smirks a little. “I like you this. Not talking back.” He chuckles to himself. I let out an annoyed grunt. “Oh, I’m just kidding.” He walks over to the seat again, sitting down in it and getting settled in. I turn my head to watch him. “It’s not fun when you aren’t flustered looking or retorting something back to me. I enjoy that about you.” He grabs his jacket and puts it over himself. I turn my head look at the ceiling then to the other side of the bed, seeing nothing but an ugly painted brown wall. I move a little to get into a better position to sleep and let myself drift off.

* * *

Pain sears all over my body and I scream out. My memories feel like they are being ripped from my head and  I try to resist.  Aydgages looks at me with a sick seductive face, pleasuring filling his emotions up and I feel rotten. 

“ Aydgage please! Stop!” I yell, but I can barely hear it over his maniacal laughter. I curl my hands into fists, trying to block small memories. That of  Ly’lis ,  Reneji and Darryl. 

“Stop resisting my little bird. You’re only make this harder. I just want to show you the power that was shown to me. The power that can make you unstoppable.” Aydgage gives me a dark look now, lines of dark aura going down his face to curve around his jaw. I struggle and writhe in his grip, feeling dark tendrils trying to break into my small memories.  _ No! Not like this! Please...  _

I feel something touch my back and hear my name echo in my head but  Aydgage doesn’t flinch. Then I hear a howl.  Aydgage drops me and I land on my back with a thud. He looks over at what is howling and tries to choke it with the force. I turn over and see a large purple wolf with swirls of blue, teal and yellow rushing over to me. It swipes at Aydgage and he disappears without even a scream of pain coming from him.  _ A dream... or more like a nightmare...  _ The wolf walks closer to me and sits down. I look up at it, feeling something familiar about it.

“Who or what are you?” I ask it but it just stares at me intensely. I stand up, walking towards it. The wolf just holds still except for its breathing. I reach up my hand to it, the fur feeling warm and soft. I smile up at it. “Thank you, whoever you are. That’s twice you have saved me now.” 

***

I roll over in the bed and my vision starts coming to. I take in my surrounding, starting at the window where Darryl was sleeping at but not seeing Darryl there. I sit up quickly, looking around.

“Darryl?” I call out his name quietly. I slide to the edge of the bed but my foot nudges something on the ground. I pull my foot back up and look at the ground. Darryl is sleeping on his stomach with his face towards me. He doesn’t have his jacket on either but it doesn’t seem to bother him. I bite my lip.  _ Kriff _ _ , did I do something last night? Oh no...  _ I pull of the blanket and notice that I have Darryl’s jacket on me. I take it off gently, along with the blanket, and start to get off the bed; trying to avoid Darryl’s body. I walk towards the refresher, going inside. I lean over the sink, starting it up. _ Who is that wolf? Why does it keep following me? Especially now?  _ I turn my head up, looking at the mirror. An image of  Aydgage starts to form, his hand starting to go to my shoulder to caress up my neck and I quickly turn around. There is no  Aydgage though, my heart beating fast.  _ Why am  _ _ I _ _ so scared of him suddenly?  _ I turn around, looking back in the mirror. My hair is a mess and my cloth visor  looks disheveled. 

“Cilla?” I hear Darryl’s voice in the other room. I lean back and see what he is doing. He is getting up and looking around groggily.

“Good morning sleepy head.” I say smiling. I give myself one more  look in the mirror, turn off the sink and come out. He stretches up then looks at me as I pull my hair back into a ponytail.  _ I’ll deal with my hair later. “ _ So, should we head out?” He gives me a concerned look. “What?”

“You were screaming last night.” he softly says. Heat raises to my cheeks and I look away.  _ I did? Well, that’s embarrassing.  _ I shake my head and look back at him. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you nor wake you...” I say, scratching the back of my head.  _ I know I screamed in my dream but I didn’t realize I screamed in real life.  _

_ “ _ What happened? Did you have a nightmare?” I rub my face a little.  _ I might as well tell him... I just don’t know if I am ready...  _ Anxiety feels me up and I chew the inside of my lip.  _ Come on, you can do it. I need to tell him or else this might get worse... _

“I... saw...” I struggle, then sigh. Darryl gives me a pitied look and I don’t like it.  _ This is no time to be pitied. I don’t want to be looked at like that.  _ I straighten up and feel more confident. “I saw  Aydgage .” Darryl’s pitied expression changes to a quizzical look.

“Who is  Aydgage ?” He asks me.  _ Right, he doesn’t know who he is. _

_ “ _ Remember those  holo messages I listened to on the ship?” He nods his head. “Well, the second person that sent me a message was an... old friend of mine. His name is  Aydgage .” his face is still in a quizzical expression.

“How do you mean he was there then?” he seems... concerned now. 

“I’m not sure how he managed it honestly but it’s as if he... projected a vision of himself into my vision.” I say, thinking of the moment. I start to panic though, my heart quickening, my breath turning shallow.  _ Calm down, it’s fine. I will just have to build a better mind shield so that doesn’t happen again.  _ I let out a steady breath, my heart calming down a little. “He dug through my mind.” I can feel anger seep a little out of Darryl and he lets  frustration be expressed on his face. 

“What do you mean ‘dug through your memories’?” He gives me a studied look. I look at him, chewing my lips again.

“it’s a technique he must’ve have learned from Revan.” the panic rises again and Darryl touches my shoulder gently, a jolt coming from his touch but it feels... nice. It calms my nerves down. 

“That must have been unpleasant.” He still has anger in him but now I can feel calmness coming from him. I nod my head.

“It... wasn’t the best feeling in the galaxy... in fact, it was the worst feeling I have ever felt in my head.” I shiver uncontrollably and tense up. The anger leaves Darryl and all I feel is calm. He nudges gently with the hand still on my shoulder to continue and I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “He wanted to come  find me so he can show me how amazing the powers he got from Revan are. And because...” I remember the look on  Aydgages face when he said that he loved me.  _ I used to love him, in a brotherly way but now...  _ a small feeling of hope stems from a memory I have of  Aydgage showing me the proper way to use the double-bladed lightsaber.  _ No, I still love him as brother. Nothing would change that. Maybe I can help him. That is...if he wants it.  _

_ “ _ Because what?” Darryl breaks the silence that I created when thinking of  Aydgage . 

“He said because he loved me. He wants me... no he said he needed me...” I swallow hard. Suddenly, a small hint of jealously comes from him. I almost didn’t sense it but I see it flash across his eyes, going away as soon as it came. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way...” Now I sense sadness. “But do  _ you  _ love him? Do you want to be  _ with _ him?” My heart sinks a little.  _ No... I don’t want to be with him. I don’t love him enough to be with him like that. _

_ “ _ No... I have always viewed  Adygage as a brother... a friend to tease around with but nothing more than that.” I look towards the windows of the room, clasping my hands together in front of me. “As a Jedi, I'm not allowed to have attachments or have relations like that. Passion is forbidden.” I don’t mean to, but hurt lines the last bit of what I said. 

“What about compassion?” His voice is low, almost sad. I look back at him, thinking about it. 

“Yes, we can have compassion. It also depends on the person though.” I say, nodding my head and smiling. Darryl gives me a hopeful look. 

“Good. Wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with the Jedi Order.” he gives a small smile, then his smile fades, growing more serious. “If he went through your memories...does that mean he knows where you are then?” I swallow back the fear creeping into me. 

“I don’t know... I hope not but I think it would be best to leave now.” Darryl nods his head and he starts to head out of the room. Grabbing the book from the bed, I follow after him. 

We get out of the hotel and the streets are filled with people, speeders, and vendor stalls. I look towards Darryl and he looks at me. 

“Do you remember where you parked the speeder?” I ask, concerned we may get lost in the crowd. He gives me a serious look and then nudges his head in the direction we need to go in. He starts walking and I follow after him. He dodges and weaves through the crowd as if he has done this before. I follow his pace, trying to copy his movements. We eventually make it to the alleyway where we parked the speeder and he gets on, starting it up. 

“Can’t believe you doubted me.” He looks at me with smugness written all over his face and I purse my lips together. 

“Oh, shut up. I was tired last night. I thought you maybe didn’t remember.” I retort and get on the bike. He chortles a little and starts driving out of the city slowly. Once out of the small city, we start traveling faster to get to the main city. Something itches in the back of my head and I get nervous. “Are we almost there?”

“Yeah, we’re coming up to the hanger bay do-” Darryl gets cut off by the sound of a ship coming in to land. It’s not landing in a docking bay though; it’s landing out in the field. It is big, almost as big as a cargo hauler but is sleeker and more menacing. A familiar presence comes from the ship and I tighten my jaw. Darryl starts to slow the speeder down. 

“No, get to the ship.” He’s about to retort but I hold a finger up, sliding the book into his jacket. “Please. I made sure to block my thoughts and memories of you.” I look towards the ship again, the exit ramp coming down. “If that is who I believe it is, I don’t want him to see that I have been traveling with someone. He may become... outraged.” We reach the hanger bay door and I can sense Darryl wants to protest but I jump off the bike, throwing my jacket off and landing on the ground with my right leg outstretched and my left hand touching the ground. The hanger bay doors close and I stand up, walking towards the sleek ship. I see five cloaked figures walk out towards me, all in similar masks and clothing except for one. What looks like the leader wears a mask similar to a Mandalorian but seems to have sharper angles. The person pulls off the mask and I see Aydgages face, being the same as I saw it just yesterday in my journey vision. He smirks at me, holding the helmet under his arm.

“So, this is where you were hiding, huh my little bird?” He takes a look around, as if to view the  scenery . I stop walking towards him, being a few meters away and he stops as well. Fear trying to build back into my mind of him tearing through, I shove it away letting my knowledge of control come back. 

“Who said I was hiding?” I retort.  Aydgage continues to smirk and he looks me over. 

“The clothes kind of give it away.” He teases. Then he looks off to the side. “And the fact that every time I tried to connect you through the force using visions, you seemed to run away.” He looks back at me. 

“Do you have a reason for coming here? Other than to judge my clothing choice?” I ask, trying to give Darryl time to get out of here. He tilts his head to the side a little, seeming a little amused.

“You know why, my little bird. And  _ you  _ will come with me.” His voice grows dark but he still holds a smirk. 

“And if I refuse?” I ask, knowing the answer already.  Aydgage finally drops his smirk and gives a neutral face. He sighs loudly and pulls out his lightsaber, the others following him. 

“Then we will do this the hard way.” He ignites the blade and it glows red. I gape a little.  _ What did he do to his lightsaber? _ I grab mine and ignite one side. His followers  ignite their lightsabers and they have the same color. I smirk a little. 

“I guess so.”  Aydgage glowers at me, surging forward to attack. I dodge to the side of his thrust, front kicking towards his ribs. He manages to dodge the kick by jumping back. His followers finally reach me. One with a tonfa lightsaber uses a back-hand swing as they run past me and I block it with my light saber. Another one with a crack in their helmet gets low to the ground to leg sweep me and I jump over their leg. Aydgage takes another swing at me and I ignite the other side of my lightsaber to parry it.  _ This isn’t good. I am too outmatched with the five of them.  _

Being caught off guard, one of  Aydgages followers with a cross guard lightsaber manages to slice my left arm. I let out a groan, jumping back from the group. Pain sears down my arm for a moment then it goes numb.  _ Blast it.  _ Aydgage smirks again, taking another swing at me. I block it, but he pushes down on the block. 

“Give up  Mikacele . You are outmatched with the five of us here.” He uses his brute strength to push down my blade, the crackling of the lightsabers pressed to each other getting louder in my ear. I tighten my jaw and press back toward him. His smirk fades again and he jumps back. We all stand there for a moment, staring at each other. Then there is a roar of a ship's engines coming from the sky and I look up to see Darryl’s ship up in the air. I let out a sigh of relief and look back at the group, they are still looking at the ship. 

“You should know me by know  Aydgage , I never give up.” I finally say with triumph in my tone. He looks back at me and ignites the other side of his lightsaber. “Oh, struck a nerve, did I?” I mock.  Aydgage is about to attack me but a volley of laser bolts flies past me and goes into at the group. They all jump out of the way quickly, but  Aydgage glowers again, deflecting them. I turn around and see it is Darryl’s ship attacking the group, with the ramp down and Darryl at the bottom of it. 

“Come on! This won’t last long!” Darryl yells. I look back at  Aydgage and he stands there, still deflecting the bolts. I extinguish both ends my lightsaber, and run towards the ship. Using the force, I jump up and Darryl catches my hand, pulling me in. He gives me look of concern and I just nod my head, to say I am okay. He nods back and runs to the cockpit. I turn around and see Aydgage staring at me, anger writhing in him. I look at him for what feels like hours but is only a few seconds and turn my back, going inside the ship.  _ Now he knows... I just hope he didn’t see Darryl... Or Darryl will have another target on his back.  _

I get to the cockpit and sit in the co-pilot chair. ‘ _ This isn’t over my little bird. I will find you again. And your little friend too.’  _ Aydgage’s voice echo’s in my head, the last bit said with a hiss. Putting my elbows on the console in front of me, I put my head into my hands, letting out a shaky sigh. Darryl clicks a few buttons and pushes the lever forward, jumping us into hyperspace. His chair makes a soft noise as he leans back in it, clasping his hands behind his head. 

“So... that is  Aydgage ?” Darryl finally asks. I tilt my head to look at him. He is starting up at the viewport and I lean back in my chair now. 

“Yeah, that’s him.” I deadpan, still looking at him. Darryl finally turns his head to look at me and I see a hint of jealously in his eyes. 

“Didn’t realize you were into clawed finger creatures.” He playfully smirks. I purse my lips together, then lean over to punch him in the arm. 

“I can’t believe you just said that. And he doesn’t have clawed fingers.” I retort at him. He only continues to smirk. 

“Oh, so you are into him? Thought he was like a brother to you.” He teases again. I let out a huff and then smirk back.

“I didn’t realize you were into  Lekku’s .” He  purses his lips together now and scowls at me. 

“I’ll have you know that a lot of people are into Twi’leks.”

“Right, right” I nod my head. “Of course.” I still tease. Darryl doesn’t seem amused. His face changes a little to be more serious and I look down, knowing what he is going to say. 

“Are you okay? You look like you got hurt a little.” he asks.  _ Okay, not what I expecting.  _ I look back up and he is pointing to my cut on my arm. I look down at it, the cut itself going pretty deep. I let out a laugh. Darryl gives me a quizzical look. 

“I just keep getting myself hurt. I feel clumsy now.” I laugh a bit more now. “And somehow, you keep saving me.” I scoff, getting up from the chair. Running a hand through my hair, a nervous feeling goes through my stomach. “What is  _ wrong _ with me? Am I really so weak? How did I even become a Jedi Knight?” I look out the viewport, staring at the swirling pattern of hyperspace. I feel Darryl’s hand on my shoulder,  reassurance spreading from his touch. 

“Sometimes in life, we have to find ourselves again. We feel vulnerable and fall prey to tricks we thought we knew about. Then, once we find our self finally, we no longer feel that vulnerability. We no longer fall prey to those tricks anymore, but you first have to learn to trust yourself again.” I turn around and Darryl is looking out the viewport as well. His face looks haunted, pain showing in his red eyes. 

“Do you... feel vulnerable sometimes?” I ask softly. He moves his eyes to look at me and takes in a deep breath, letting out slowly. 

“Only once. And I won’t let it happen again.” he looks at me with such intensity that I turn my head away finally, my feelings that were rising from earlier going away. 

“What was it?” I ask, looking towards him. He turns to head out from the cockpit.

“A story for another time.” He leaves, going towards his room. I bite the inside of my lip.  _ I hope I didn’t bring up a painful memory for him...  _

My feet move me before I realize I am in the makeshift training room.  _ I should meditate, but what if I get another vision? Will  _ _ Aydgage _ _ appear in it?  _ I start to pace the room.  _ I should find out a way to create a better shield for my mind. He tore through them as if it were ripped cloth.  _ I put my hand to my chin.  _ Maybe if I practice my shield, I could teach Darryl how to protect his thoughts. So  _ _ Aydgage _ _ can’t find a way to him. Or worse.  _ I try not to think about something worse than just ripping through someone's memories.  _ Blast it.  _ _ Aydgage _ _ probably saw that I have the book.  _ I scoff.  _ Wait, he doesn’t care about the book. Just me...  _ I stop pacing and sit on the ground, leaning against my right arm. Then I remember my cut from the fight and sit up straight. I reach over to touch it, only feeling the pressure of my hand touching it.  _ Guess my body was fed up with this arm hurting consistently that it just made the arm numb the entire time.  _ I let my arm drop into my lap and then I hear footsteps behind me. Darryl walks in front of me and kneels down, handing me something. 

“Here.” He holds out a bandage roll and I take it slowly. “You used the rest of the  kolto I had with that other wound and that was all I had left.” He sits down, giving me a small smile. I sheepishly smile back. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve been nothing but a burden huh?” I look at the bandage roll then start to apply it to my arm, having a hard time though because it keeps slipping down. Darryl grabs the part that keeps slipping and takes the roll from my hand, wrapping it around my arm for me. 

“Only a little.” He teases. His thoughts are different though. He doesn’t think that at all, he thinks he has been the one to cause problems for me. I look down at my crossed legs.

“You haven’t been a problem Darryl. I’m sure you were just fine until I came along...” He finishes wrapping the bandage and his hand lingers on my arm for a moment. I look back up and he just stares at my arm. 

“Actually, it’s been rather fun. I’ve never met anyone quite like you.” He pulls his hand away slowly and looks at me, raising an eye brow. “But we should set some ground rules. Wouldn’t you agree?” I nod my head. “I’ll lay out some rules that I want and then you can lay out what rules you want then we will come to a compromise. Sound good?”

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.”

“First, no using Jedi powers on me. That whole freeze thing you did yesterday? Yeah,  nuh uh. Didn’t feel good.” I chuckle quietly but he continues. “Second, and I know it’s hard, but try not to read my thoughts? It doesn’t feel fair that I can’t read yours.”

“Well actual-” He puts up a hand. 

“Hold on. Not done yet. Lastly, I need to know that I can trust  you hundred percent. Can I?” 

“Of course. You have saved me twice and helped me repair my ship. But...” Darryl tilts his head to the side.

“But you don’t know if you can trust me completely?” I nod my head. He straightens again and puts out his hand. “I promise to be nothing but forthcoming with you in all deals that I have. Even second thoughts on where we are going for your books.” I reach out my hand and we shake. 

“Okay, then... my first rule is that even though you have a second thoughts, you will still trust me.” We pull our hands away at the same time. “And my last one is more of a request. Allow me to train you to block out Jedi from reading your mind and letting thoughts slip out.” He puts a hand to his chin, looking down a bit. I tilt my head to the side, waiting for his response. He finally looks up.

“But I’m not a Jedi? How would I be able to be trained?” I smirk a little. 

“I won’t go into details but the basic is that everyone has the force within them. Some just have more than others. It’s how I can see, remember?” he  purses his lips to the side then nods.

“Okay, then we have already come to a compromise on the rules.” He smiles a little. “So, how would you train me.” I let my smirk fade and turn more serious.

“Well, you are going to have agree to some things first. Blocking thoughts is in itself hard. So, what we will do first, is learn how to read thoughts.” Darryl smiles big now.

“Wait, so it won’t be an unfair advantage anymore?” I scoff a little.

“Depends on how well you take the training and if the person doesn’t have this training as well.” He frowns. 

“Oh. How long will this take?” I can sense he is a little sad at the thought that this could take a while.

“For me, it took a little over a year to master. I’m an excellent teacher though so, we should have the basics by at least four months, and if you continue to master it, then by nine months you should have master reading thoughts. Then we will move onto blocking thoughts. But as I said before, it depends on how well you take on the training. It could take longer then we hope or shorter then we expect.” He nods his head slowly, looking down at the ground as if in thought then he looks back at me.

“I am a quicker learner.” He smirks. “When do we start?” I smile now.

“So, you are okay with me reading your thoughts and you reading my thoughts?” now he gives me a quizzical look.

“You have to read my thoughts as well?” with my face serious, I nod my head.

“Yes. It will also teach you how to communicate with me.” tilting my head to the side, I give a soft look. “You know how you were able to bring up a memory and show me it? That’s almost like how we talk when we don’t want to use words. Only a few Jedi know this ability as it is hard to master.” he lets out an annoyed sigh.

“Okay, fine. I agree then.” he gives me a slight smile. “Let’s start now.” I sit up straight, smiling again.

“Perfect. First, let’s relax. I’m assuming you know to meditate?” I look at him. He nods and gets into a more relaxed pose. “Good. Now, let all your emotions drain for your body. Not too quickly though, slowly. Allow the emotion that passes through your mind to be acknowledged then let it go.” He gives me a confused look. 

“What do you mean ‘be acknowledged’?”

“Emotions are what drive almost every creature. Jedi are trained to show no emotion because we have acknowledged them, knowing how we feel when that emotion is present and being able to let them go in order to think clearly.” I take his hand. “I am not training you to be a Jedi but allowing yourself to know what the emotion feels like so you know to let it go still helps a lot of people keep their heads level.” He stares at his hand in my hand. I let my calm demeanor flow into his hand and he just  sits there for a bit. “Do you feel calm?”

“Yeah, I do actually.” his face is still confused.

“Good. What  I am doing is allowing you to feel my emotion of being calm and knowing what it should feel like.” I let go of his hand now and he lets out a soft oh. “Sorry. I know it feels funny.”

“How were you able to do that?” I put my hands back on my knees. 

“A story for another time.” I repeat back what he said earlier to me and he just gives me a stern look but then mimics my pose. “But that is what it would feel like to let it go. Thought, not quite as quick.”

“Should I be closing my eyes for this?” He asks. I chuckle.

“If you want too.” Darryl nods his head and closes his eyes. I can hear his thoughts rush by; having more questions for me, thoughts of just quitting, wanting to ask more about my past, and more. I try to ignore them and continue to relax. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you are all doing well with the quarantine (i'm slightly going insane from my 5 year old. Yay!). I'm not gonna lie, sometimes i have no idea what to put in here except to let everyone know what is going on in my life or if I am struggling with the characters. Oh well. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Sorry if it's not that action-y yet. Action will be there, i just like character development and knowing what a person is going through than just action from one paragraph to the next. It gets boring for me. I'm also a hopeless romantic and like to characters be together by now (I know, that is quick) so it's interesting how I am keeping myself so paced right now. OH! Heads up, I may be skipping days now in the story. i will mention somehow in the chapter but I thought you all should be aware so you don't get confused. And that is it! See you all at next Wednesday's update!


	7. Mirages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikacele and Darryl crash land on a desert planet, pursued by bounty hunters. As she searches for her friend, Mikacele is assaulted from both the climate as well as other far deadlier foes...

Chapter six: Mirages

Alarms blare as Darryl and I are trying to get the ship's shields back. Our hands keep reaching over each other to hit buttons that keep flashing at us.

"Come on girl, stay together." Darryl pleads with the ship, Daughtless. I look at the scanners and the bounty hunter ship is still coming after us.

"We have to land." Haste lines my tone. Darryl tries the scanners but puts his hands up as sparks fly out, getting hit again.

"It's gonna have to be a blind land then because I have no idea where we are!" Darryl yells, going back to the console. He starts to move the ship towards the nearest planet and we descend quickly. The ship starts to heat up fast and I look around, seeing flames engulfing the viewport. "Hold on! It's about to get bumpy!" Sand dunes start rising up above the flames and we hit one with the bottom of the ship, sending me flying into the viewport window. I hit back on the ground, Darryl landing next to me and everything goes black as I feel another large bump.

***

Ringing goes through my ears, and I push up slowly, spitting out sand. I look around, feeling the heat of the desert already hitting me. My lips feel dry and cracked, sand lining my tongue. Coughing, I feel the pain go through my body and I groan, balling up around myself. _Oh no. Please don't be a broken rib._ I slowly uncurl myself and lift up my tunic, seeing massive purple marks all over my body, seeing some on my arms and I stand up slowly to check the rest of my body out. That's when I notice that my tunic is badly ripped and the pants are no longer pants but instead... short. I press my hand on my ribs, pain shooting through my body again but I feel no broken bones. Thanks goodness. I cough again and I push down the pain. I look around and see nothing but dunes of sand in every direction. The sky is bleak, only showing two suns. _Great, the heat is going to be very unbearable._ I sigh and then realize, I'm not on the ship. I quickly look around again, searching for the ship, or Darryl; preferably both.

"Darryl!" My voice is hoarse and I clear it. "Darryl!" I yell again. My voice echoes in the sky and no response comes from it. I start walking forward, pain coming from each step. I tighten my jaw and push on through. The wind shifts the sands as I walk, blowing bits of sand everywhere. _Damn, I must have gotten really got blown out of the ship to not be able to see it yet._ As I say that, I see the ship finally, half buried in a sand dune. The view port windows are blown open and sand fills the inside of the cockpit. _Darryl!_ I start running towards the ship, ignoring the pain that spikes up as I do. Getting to the ship, I start to climb inside.

"Darryl? Darryl! Please tell me you are alive. Give me a sign." I cast out my sight to look through the sand that is in the cockpit but do not come across a body. "Oh, thank the stars." I keep looking around with my sight and see the damage which we will have to repair but that doesn't concern me as much as not seeing Darryl on the ship. _Where could he be? Did he get blown out like I did? Oh no. Would he have survived that? How did I even survive?_ I start to think about what happened but it only comes back in a blur. I groan in annoyance and tap the screen of the scanners, the only thing not really damaged it would seem. The scanners try to crackle to life, the screen only comes up as a dull light. "Blast..." mumbling to myself. _How am I going to find Darryl now?_ A thought comes across my mind then. _I have been training with him on how to read minds... but can I link our minds like that? It would be really difficult... I have no idea where he is..._ I fold my arms across my chest and slump up against the sand. _But I can search for him using the force._ Pursing my lips together, I slide down to sit on my butt and start to concentrate on Darryl.

Letting out a steady breath, I feel the force swirl around me. I reach out with the force and I stretch across the world. There is so much life here, and so much destruction. The world also seems... sad. As if it used to be different but now it's this wasteland of desert. It guides me now, knowing what I am looking for. Then, I am looking around, a weird sensation. I don't recognize the area I am in; having metal scraps, droid parts, and other items I don't recognize. My head feels woozy, my arm and ribs broken with the possibility of other bones being broken. I feel sticky liquid against my head. Then I see a cloaked figure walk in front of me, holding a rifle. Wait... is that mandalorian armor?

"What the..." Darryl says quietly.

_Can he hear me?_

_'Cilla?' Darryl? 'You're alive? Mother of moons! You're alive! I saw you fling out the view port and I thought for sure you'd be hurt really bad but when this...' He looks towards the figure. 'thing, said you were dead. I believed them. You shot out pretty fast. I didn't think anyone could survive that.'_

_Honestly, I don't remember what happened. It's all a blur._

_'wait, how are we doing this? Is this because of the training we have been doing for the past couple weeks?'_

_Yes and no. We can discuss it later. Where are you? I don't know how much time I have left before I wear out from the connection._

_'I don't know. I was unconscious for most of the journey here.'_ Just as he says that, a dull ring comes from the cloaked figure and they pull their wrist.

"Yes?" The voice sounds synthesized so I can't tell what creature they are or their gender. An image pops up on their wrist comm link and it is cloaked as well.

"Do you have the target?" The voice from the comm link is also synthesized.

"No. I have her companion." the figure starts to walk off. I strain to listen but they are using a hushed voice and hid behind some junk. _Damn, it has to be Aydgage or Revan on the other end of that. Who else would be looking for me and knows about you?_

 _'I mean...'_ His voice sounds sheepish. _'There is Rosco... The two Twi'leks...'_

 _But they don't know I'm a..._ I let out an annoyed sigh. _You're right. Damn it Darryl._

' _What? I protected you with little lies.'_

_Yeah and now a sex trader wants me for himself or those Twi'leks probably want to kill me. Kriff..._

_'Well, maybe next time I will just tell the truth and we both can get killed. Sound better?'_ He sounds annoyed now.

 _Don't you dare get snippy with me. We will talk about this later._ I calm down, feeling the link slipping away. _I don't have much time. Look around more, see if you can find anything distinguishing to allow me to get there._ He starts to look around, nothing really showing as remarkable. Then, I see the tip of a ship. _Can I..._ I can feel the force slipping from this link but I try to cast my sight out. I focus all my power to use my sight and cast it from Darryl's eyes. I hear him groan a little in pain but finally I see through the pile of debris a ship. the ship looks familiar. Darryl moans a little.

_'can you warn me next time... whoa... is this how you see?'_

_No. Not all the time. Just when I focus a lot of my energy. That ship. Have we seen it before?_

_'Hmm... Mother of moons yes. That's the ship that attacked us when we first left Nar Shadda. With the help of that other bounty hunter ship. How did they-'_ I am pulled from this link and back into my own mind. I gasp loudly and quickly look around. I am back in the Daughtless and I no longer feel the pain Darryl felt, only my own pain.

I get up quickly. _I have to get to Darryl quickly. He may have more injuries then I could feel._ I search my belt but don't feel my lightsaber. _Uh oh. Did I leave that in my room? I hope so._ I start to maneuver my way through the ship, taking note of how damaged it is on the inside and finally get to my room. I try to open the door with my own strength but my aching body won't allow it. So, instead I use the force to pry it open. The metal screeches against something on the inside of the door pockets and I jerk my head a little to the noise. After the doors get open, I walk inside. Everything is either turned on its side, upside down or broken out of shape. _Where is it?_ Rummaging through the debris, I manage to find my bag; putting my hand through the opening to search for my lightsaber. The cool sensation of metal barely brushes against my finger tips and I smile, relieved. _Thank goodness._

I clip my lightsaber to my belt and stand up. _Maybe my old ship can be used?_ Walking out of the ship, I go to the side where my old ship is docked and it, too, is damaged. _Blast. Guess I am walking._ I look towards the horizon and try to sense for Darryl. _It's no use. I have no idea where he is._ A memory pops into my mind; Master Dauula standing in a clearing near the temple and I am sitting on a rock, trying to master how to find force signatures. ' _Focus on thing you remember about someone and then you can feel their force signature.'_ Master Dauula's voice echoes in my head. Letting out a sigh, I focus on the one thing I remember about Darryl. His smile, the way he looked look at me after our first day of training, and his musty, sweet smell. I shake my head and focus again. His smile pops up again in my mind and I focus on that. A tendril of the force appears and starts to lead in the direction of where the suns are setting. 

***

Following the force tendril, the air around me gets cold and the sky grows dark. _I didn't bring anything with me to camp out. Blast..._ I trudge forward, ignoring the creeping cold coming towards me. _I will have to just push forward; I can sleep later. And anyway, I had enough sleep this afternoon._

Walking for what feels like hours, strange noises start to come audible. There are whispers, low hisses, and I think bantha noises. I start to pick up my pace, using the force to run faster. _Nope, this is nope town._ _Just keep calm and press forward and it will be dawn._ Feeling something watch me, I turn to look at it but nothing is there. I turn back to the force tendril and something touches my leg. I look down and see a strange reptile looking up at me, blinking indolently. It has three horns on its head with blue hued scales, a small face with a fat body and tail. The scales are smooth all over and as I bend down, I can see its six legs with webbed toes.

"Hi there. I'm sorry, am I in your way?" I ask the reptile. It opens its mouth and yawns. I put out my hand. "would you like to tag along?" It blinks again but does slowly walk up my hand. I stand back up and put it on my shoulder. "Okay, hold on tight." I start to run again and feel its claws dig into my shoulder. "I don't think I've ever seen a creature quite like you. Maybe Darryl, that's my friend, will let me keep you." I can sense from it just contempt so I assume it's alright with that. As I continue to run, I hear a distant roar, sounding almost human like. I want to investigate but something tells me to keep on running; that I shouldn't stop. So I keep running, as if my life depended on it.

***

Just as I see one of the suns crest over the horizon, I see robed, masked figures sitting on top of banthas, aiming some type of rifles in my general direction. Slowing down, I dodge a bullet by diving behind a large boulder, hearing an echo of the shoot. _That's no blaster rifle._ I look from behind the boulder. _What the hell is that then?_ I hear another shot ring out and I duck down to avoid the bullet, it pings against the boulder. Igniting my lightsaber, I jump from behind the boulder. I feel the reptile crawl on my shoulders to hide underneath my rugged hood of the jacket I wear. _Blast, I forgot to change._ I hear another shot and try to deflect it, only hearing a sizzle against my saber. _Huh, that's interesting._ The robed figures make odd noises, sounding like battle cries and they start to charge at me.

"Oh, come on!" I yell. I jump out of the way of the banthas as they run by and I see the figures jump off and come at me with staffs. I ignite the other side of my lightsaber and start to block their blows and jabs. After blocking a few, I noticed my lightsaber is cutting through the metal. _Hmm..._ I go on the offensive now and start to deliver light blows to their staffs. The staffs on two of the creatures split in half and they roar again, waving their arms in the air. I stop to wait for what they do, the humming of my lightsaber now the only noise. The creatures move out of the way and another similarly dressed figure gets off a bantha. This figure, though, has a different mask. It looks bigger, more tribal looking. It walks up to me and starts speaking in an odd language. "I'm sorry, I don't understand you.' The figure stops speaking and starts to use their arms and hands to motion what they are trying to convey. I extinguish both ends of my lightsaber, keeping hold of it just in case. The figure points to me and then themselves; showing some other signs that I don't quite understand. I purse my lips together. _Maybe I can use the force to understand his language..._ Focusing on the creature as he keeps signing, I raise my hand; trying to search through their mind. Words forming in my head in the language I heard earlier and the creature stops signing, holding still. The others start mumbling amongst themselves, poking the creature a little to make sure they are okay. I pull my hand away, and the creature shakes its head.

"What happened?" It questions, and I can understand. It worked? I can't believe it actually worked.

"I'm sorry, I... searched for your language to understand you." I stumble at first over the new language. They all look stunned as I speak to them in their language, getting to a guarded stance. I put my hands up. "I meant no harm. I just didn't want there to be a misunderstanding between us." They still point their staffs at me but the other holds out their hand.

"So... you can understand us now?" the voice sounds deep and rough. I nod my head. The creature reaches their hands up to their mask and takes it off. Revealing a human male face; dark skin tone, black hair, a full bread that matches his hair and bright blue eyes. "I am called Krust. I am the leader of this tribe." He motions his hands to the rest of the tribesmen but they keep their masks on. "We call ourselves 'The Tusken Tribe'."

"I am called Mikacele." putting my hands down slowly, I reach out with my free hand. Krust extends his out slowly, and stiffly shakes my hand.

"What are you doing out here? This is the hunting lands for my tribe." Krust asks after pulling his away.

"I apologize, I am new here and looking for my friend. Our ship crash landed here after we got shot out of the sky. We got separated during the crash and I have just started searching for him." I still stumble over the words but he seems to understand. He rubs his bread for a moment then motions over one of his followers, speaking in fast, hushed words. I tilt my head to the side and try to listen but the conversion is over before I could listen in.

"We did see a strange object fall from the sky a couple of suns rise ago. We sent another party to search it. I am sending one of my followers to stop them from taking anything from it, in show of good faith that you did not kill us." He smiles at me and I nod my head.

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate that." Krust puts his mask on his face again and they start to climb on their banthas.

"You ought to be careful here at night, especially with that weapon of yours. We are just one of many tribes out here in the desert."

"Wait." He turns to look at me. I walk up towards him. "I know this is asking a lot, but would you mind helping find a place?" He tilts his head to the side.

"What place?"

"An abandoned junkyard."

"There are many of those around but in the direction you are headed, that one is controlled. They call themselves..." He takes a moment. "Bounty hunter guild." He says out loud in basic. _Kriff, that's not good. That means there might be more than one bounty hunter to deal with._

"I would use caution. I have lost many tribesmen trying to scout the area. They have laced the area with blasting devices of some sorts. Wouldn't be able to tell you what though. Good luck. I hope you can find your friend." Krust tosses me a small canister. "Here, I noticed you didn't have anything on you. The junkyard is quite a journey from here." He leaves with the rest of his party and I watch. Such an odd man. I wait till they are gone, then I start following the force tendril again. _Not many places to hide out here if I do run into another tribe. I can only hope they all speak the same language so I can try to reason with them._ I clip the canister to my hip.

***

The suns beat down on my skin and I feel my stomach grumble. _I'm gonna have to find food soon._ I lick my lips, feeling the dryness on them. Grabbing the canister, I take a swallow from it; trying to conserve as much as I can. The reptile moves a little on my shoulders but other than that, seems to be resting under the hood still.

"You must be a nighttime creature." Talking to it. "I should name you. Just so I don't keep calling you 'it' or 'the creature'." I can only feel it breathing, no emotions emanate from it. "Hmm... what about 'Colbalt'?" it doesn't really move but I smile anyway. "Alright, Colbalt it is then."

***

Night falls again and I continue to walk, pain slowly creeping its way back. Exhaustion also hits me and I want to fall down and sleep. Colbalt slowly comes out from underneath my hood and perches on my shoulder.

"Evening there. Sleep well did ya?" my words slur a little from how tired I am. I can feel its eyes look at me. "Sorry. Just a little hungry and tired." It blinks at me slowly and then scuttles off my shoulder and down my leg. "Ah, hey. What was that for?" Colbalt turns around, looking at me then scuttles off towards a different hill. "Hey, wait up!" I follow after it, barely keeping up with Its pace. We eventually come across a small overhang of a cliff. Colbalt comes back to me, climbing up to my shoulder as I look around. "Why did you bring me here?" there are lots of rocks, boulders and... _Oh._ I see a small patch of fruit sprouting from underneath a rock. There isn't much, just one, maybe two pieces of jorgan fruit. I kneel down and feel the weight of them. _I'm not sure if these are ripe..._ I sit on my butt and start to rip some of my clothing to create a little bag for them. _Even if they are, I should be able to survive a couple more days without food. And these should be good until then._ I pick the fruit and tie it off on the clip with the canister. "Thanks, Colbalt." I smile, standing up and continuing to follow the force tendril again.

***

Up against a rock, I hide as I sense a group of the Tusken tribe walk by. Not looking like they want to talk like the last group I came across. I watch them go by then slip past them quietly and continue walking. This would have been so much easier if we hadn't crashed the ship.

"Well, maybe next time don't lure bounty hunters after us." I hear Darryl's voice loud and clear. I look around, seeing him stand in front of me with disgust on his face. "I can't believe you left my ship all alone in this desert. Someone is going to steal it. I am going to blame you." he sounds angry but I can't tell. _Oh..._

"You aren't really here, are you?" I walk past the mirage of Darryl.

"If I was here, I would be even more mad at you." The image of him pops in front of me again.

"The heat must really be getting to me to have you follow me and try to ridicule me." I retort to the image.

"Do you prefer the more, 'alluring' side of me? Shall I try to flirt with you instead?" he quips at me. I let out an exhausted huff.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with any type of mood Darryl shows, honestly."

"That's what you get for not looking for survival equipment to you know... survive with?"

"Oh my mother of stars. Shut up. I know." I grumble. "I can't believe my imagination of you is so annoying." He appears again in front of me, this time with no shirt; showing off his very sculpted body and I grit my teeth together. "I bet that's not what he looks like without a shirt on."

"The only way to find that out is to give into your feelings for me." Now his voice sounds dark, low and sexy. I look away, still following the tendril towards the REAL Darryl.

"No. I am Jedi, I am going to follow my path that I have chosen."

"Did you really choose to follow it, or did your family choose for you?" I stop in my tracks, Colbalt moving a little in his sleep but not getting up.

"I chose it..." trying to convince the image of Darryl, maybe even myself. The image laughs, a dark laugh.

"I don't think you did. You were taught that in order to control your emotions you showed at a young age, you needed to become a Jedi. All of your family had chosen a profession that has something to do with force sensitivity, even your grandfather; who did become a Jedi." The image pops in front of me again. "What do you really know about your grandfather anyway?" There is a dark aura coming from the image, revealing that it is indeed an image.

"I..." _I don't know much of my grandfather._ He raises an eyebrow.

"Do you want to know more about him? I can show you where you can look." he gives a dark smile.

"I do want to know more about him..." trailing off my words. _No, I need to keep following the path to Darryl._ His condition could get worse if I don't hurry up and get to him.

"Don't worry about the other me. He is still alive. And will be." the image tempts me.

"Maybe..."

"No!" This time, I hear a different voice. Master Dauula?

"Get out of here! She doesn't need you anymore." the image of Darryl hisses.

"And have her fall to your dark tricks?" an image of Master Dauula appears, appearing in the robes I last saw him in. "No, she needs to get to her companion. The real version of you. The version that would never let this happen." He's right. Why would I follow this version of Darryl if the real version wouldn't even do this? The image of Darryl glowers, the mist around him getting darker and swirling.

"Hmm. I underestimated you. I thought you were more exhausted." The voice isn't Darryl's now. The mist of darkness lightens up around where the image of Darryl was and now reveals Aydgage. I step back.

"Aydgage?" I question myself. _Is he projecting himself now or is this still a mirage?_

"Yes, my little bird. It is I." he gives me a dark smile. Then he throws something at the image of Master Dauula, the image disappearing.

"is it real, or just another mirage?" I question him.

"I guess that all really depends on you my dear." he starts to pace in front of me. _He did know about my grandfather... no one really knows about him. I don't talk about my family often. Except to Darryl... And I only said that we have the same hair color._

"You're still my imagination." I challenge, starting to walk again.

"What if I told you I was neither." Aydgage says. I don't slow down though. I do, however, scoff.

"What does that even mean?" The image appears before me again, the same dark mist swirling around it, still being Aydgage.

"It means that I am neither the real Aydgage nor am I part of your imagination. In fact, what I am is something you have been seeking." The image changes again and this time I see me. My skin pale, black lines forming out from the edge of my mouth and my hair is pulled up into a tight bun. The robes I wear are dark in color, almost mimicking the ones I saw Aydgage wearing back on Lothal. My lips part in disbelief, the other me only smirks. "I am more powerful this way. Aydgage was right. Revan was right." the image of me spreads out their arms. "All those powers that Master Dauula said were forbidden to use? I use them now, I use them to gain more power. And with that power, I can control anything; from happening, while it is happening, and punish those who made it happen." _That's not what I want... I just don't understand the new teachings Revan came to the temple with. I didn't understand why they were forbidden... that's why I wanted to search for the Jedi texts..._

"I don't want power though..." I mumble. She clicks her tongue.

"Of course, you do. You want to understand why these powers are forbidden? Then you need to use them. Let the power course through your veins and flow through the force into you."

"No. That's not how I was taught." I look down, holding my head in my hands.

"Stop being such a weak little girl!" she hisses at me. "This is why you are 'so confused' and 'lost'." she flails her arms around. "And why everyone has been coming to your rescue. What are you? Strong and all knowing? No. You are pathetic." she squats down so she is now in my vision. "You are nothing without someone being there to save you or to guide you."

"Stop. I am not weak." I tighten my jaw. She smirks at me.

"Yes, you are. The Jedi have made you weak. Master Dauula saw how powerful you were when you had the incident, using that one forbidden power. Remember that? He told how it was a forbidden power and could end up hurting others around you?" The memory doesn't play in my head. I refuse to let this image belittle me.

"Go away." I say through my teeth.

"Or what? There isn't anything you can do." she taunts now. Anger is losing control in my mind. _No, calm down. It's fine, she is just taunting me. Trying to get me to lose control._

"I am not going to lose control. Your taunts have no effect on me." she seems to frown now.

"Oh? Is that so? Hmm, I suppose maybe it's not but they will have an effect on Darryl. Shall I go to him as you?" my head shoots up, and she shows a dark smile.

"Leave him alone." a growl comes from my throat.

"Oooh, so scary." she fakes being scared, then goes back to smiling at me. "I can do whatever I please. You have no control over me." She now has a neutral face. "I think I will do that. I'll even give him the version that you want to be. The one that can give him passion." She looks to the side, putting a finger to her lips. "Then I will," she looks back at me, smiling evilly, "kill him." I feel rage build up from my stomach and I lose control of my anger. A feeling of the force flowing through me that felt darker.

"NO!" I scream, so loud that the sand gets blown back and the image disappears. It only lasts for a minute, collapsing to my knees as I finish. I stare at the sand, panting and shaking a little. Colbalt moves into my lap, looking up at me, twitching his head from side to side. "I'm... so... sorry." I want to fall over, but I hear roars in the distance. Roars that sound familiar. "Dammit, not now." I stumble as I get up, sluggishly moving to find a hiding spot, but there isn't one close enough for me to find. Just follow the trail. Maybe they aren't coming this way. I follow the force tendril, my movement clumsy. The roars get closer and I tighten my jaw. _I'm going to have to fight like this._ I pull out my lightsaber, Colbalt scampers up to his hiding spot. I sense a bolt coming towards me and I ignite my lightsaber just in time to block it, the same sizzle noise comes from it and I don't see it go anywhere. I see multiple Tusken tribesmen surround me, raising their rifles and staffs in the air; roaring a battle cry. I get in a defensive stance, still feeling exhausted and weak. They take aim and shoot at me again. I block the shots, and dodge some others, getting nicked by some surprise ones. I suck in some air quickly as that happens, and look behind me; seeing several others. _This isn't looking so good._

"Wait!" I yell in their language. They still point their weapons at me. I extinguish my lightsaber, putting my hands up. "I don't want to fight. I am just traveling to find my friend." some tilt their heads, while others still aim at me.

"Why do you trespass on sacred ground?" one finally says, lowering his weapon. Good, maybe I can talk my way out of this.

"I crash landed here a couple of sun rises ago. I had no idea this land was claimed or sacred for that matter." I try to sound calm but at this point, who knows if that passes. Calm to them might mean a challenge.

"Why are you walking this way? Only trouble is behind that sand dune." He motions to where I am headed and I sigh.

"I am searching for my friend. He got... taken by someone and I am trying to rescue him." I can sense from him he wants to believe me, but the others still show hostile intentions. Alright, this isn't working. "Listen, we can do this the hard way, which is me killing all of you or we can do this the easy way, which is just letting me go past into where I need to go and you guys just continue on your way. Your choice." They all look at each other, not one though seems intimidated.

"If you want to continue walking on this land, you have to go through us." he points his weapon back at me and I sigh. _I guess this is going to be the hard way._ I put my hands down and then defensive stance again, igniting both ends of my lightsabers. Two of them rush at me with their staffs and I side step around them, whipping my lightsaber to go under my arm and into one of them. I hear him scream in pain and thud to the ground. The other roars and charges me again, coming at me with a jab. I jump back and sense another coming from behind. Ducking, the one from behind hits the other one top of the head, while the one that was in front of jabs the other.

I hear a shot ring out from a gun and dive away from it coming at me, hitting into one that was about to leg sweep me. Standing back up, I side kick the one with the gun in the ribs and send him to the ground with a thud. I look around me, seeing the ones that are still standing drop their weapons and cower to the ground.

"I told you about the hard way. You didn't listen." I pant out. They only cower more. "Don't cross me again." hissing the words at them so they understand I am not to be trifled with. I extinguish my lightsaber and walk away, following the force tendril.

***

Night falls and I see lights up ahead of me. Darryl's presence feels strong coming from where the lights are and I let out sigh of relief. _Finally, I am here._ I want to collapse and fall asleep but I can't yet. I feel depleted of energy, dehydration had finally hit me after I swallowed my last bit of water hours ago and hungry has been a dull ache in my stomach for two days now. I can make it. I just have to navigate this explosive field. I lick my dry lips, and take in a deep breath, casting out my sight to look for the devices. Devices do lace the whole area, barely leaving any room to walk through. _They have to have a path they normally walk if they need to patrol, right?_ I keep looking around, finally seeing a small path that leads into the junkyard. I sigh, letting my sight go back to normal and start walking towards it. I take a quiet look around again, seeing a ship that I saw when I linked with Darryl. _He must be towards that area._ Sneaking along the path, I reach the archway that leads in; looking around the corner to see if it is clear. _I really hope it was only that one bounty hunter. The place does look a little abandoned but who knows. Maybe they just don't like taking care of stuff like this place._ Walking towards where I saw the ship, I see someone chained to the wall, head hanging down and not moving much.

"Darryl?" I whisper. I see it move a little but not much. Sneaking again, I come up the body and see Darryl's blue skin appear from underneath his clothes. He has multiple gushes and bruises all over his body; his clothing being nothing but shredded fabric. "Oh Darryl... I am so sorry..." I place my hand on his cheek and he leans into it, feeling very hot. Dammit, he did get an infection.

"I know you're not real but it's nice that you show up every once and a while before I die." His voice sounds broken and hoarse. He also sounds delusional.

"Darryl, it's really me. I finally came like I promised." I try to whisper still. He looks up slowly, seeing my battered body. He lets out a sigh of relief and gives me his classic smirk.

"Took you long enough." he teases to me. I smile back, rubbing my thumb on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this came out late! Mr. Romanov hasn't been doing too good mental because of a family issue that came up earlier in the week and my dad, Papa Romanov, has work so i had to ask him when he wasn't working. i would edit myself, but the last time I did that, I still missed a lot of mistakes >.< Anyway, I hope everyone has a good weekend! Oh, side note. I might not post next week due to the family issue, but I will try. If i don't post next week, I will post next next week. If i do end up posting next week, it will be late again. See ya next time!


	8. A Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Darryl at the junk yard, Mikacele encounters the bounty hunter that caught him. Things start to become messy and the pair become faced with challenges that have to be over-come, being broken and beaten.

Chapter 7: A Different Perspective 

“Come on, we need to get you out of here.” quickly looking around and pulling out my lightsaber, I twist the knob on the handle; adjusting the length of it. After doing that, I ignite it and try to cut Darryl’s binders, only to have my lightsaber extinguish. “What the...” pulling his hands closer I see some sort of energy surrounding it and I grit my teeth.  _ That bounty hunter must have known I was a Jedi. That means,  _ _ Aydgage _ _ sent them or decided to go after the bounty Revan put out.  _ Darryl lets out a low, pained moan. I look at his face, to gauge how much pain he is in. Sweat is all over his face and down his neck, his eyes have now closed and I can feel nothing but regret coming from him. “Darryl? I need you to talk to me.”

“I always talk to you. When I first found you, when I came to the decision to help you, when you did that weird Jedi trick to talk in my head and just barely. Although-” He coughs, tightening his jaw as he does. “Although, I think I was imagining that last bit. How many days has it been anyway?” gulping, I realize I’m not too sure of that myself since I started to just focus on following the tendril after three days of constant heat and suns. 

“I’m not sure... I kind of didn’t bring anything with me except my lightsaber.” This makes Darryl bring his head up and open his eyes with confusion, but lazily. 

“You didn’t bring survival gear?” he questions me. I bite my lower lip and start to search around him for something that might get him out of the energy binder cuffs. 

“I... I didn’t know where to look and I could feel the pain you were in. I wanted to get here as quickly as possible.” Darryl grabs my chin with both hands and forces me to look at me. 

“What do you mean?” now I can feel his eyes on me, scanning my face and body for wounds. “You’re dehydrated, aren’t you? And I can see your bruises from the crash.” He winces at some pain in his arm and puts them down. “You should have taken care of yourself first.” I scoff.

“And worry about you the entire time I search for a place that has medical treatment? No way.” He gives me a puzzled look.

“No, from the medical bay in the ship.” his eyes narrow now.

“I...”  _ Oh _ _ mother of moons, he doesn’t know how bad the crash is. “ _ The ship... is half way buried under a sand dune... I was only able to get into the cock pit and my room. Barely even that.” He gives me a puzzled look again, then he frowns and grunts in response. “ let's not worry about it right now. We need to get you out of here first.” standing up, I grab Darryl under on arm, trying to help him up. Darryl is trying to get up, groaning in pain as he does. 

“ Oh, that hurts. Haven’t stood up for a while.” He leans heavily into me as I put my arm around his waist. “You took care of the bounty hunter, right?” 

“Um... no. I snuck in here. I’m hoping to sneak out.” I mumble under my breath. Darryl groans again, holding his side and falls to the ground. “Darryl!” trying to stay up, the fall slows so he doesn’t end hurting himself more with my weight.

“We can’t leave. She'll just find us again.” Darryl says through gritted teeth. 

“What do you mean?” whispering now just in case the bounty hunter is nearby. “She?”

“Yeah...” Darryl sounds sluggish now. “Sh...” slumps against me. 

“Darryl?” Shaking him, he looks at me shocked again for a second, then lazily closes his eyes. 

“I’m kind of... cold. Huh...” He closes eyes again.  _ No, no, no! _ I check his vitals hastily. They are slow but steady. I put a finger to his lips, they still feel hot, too hot, and wet.  _ Why are his lips wet?  _ Sniffing my fingers, I get a whiff of something...  _ Tranquilizer _ _?  _ I place my arms underneath Darryl’s legs and neck, starting to stand up; he’s heavy but I muster my remaining strength and start to walk out slowly. 

“Where do you think you are going?” the voice is light and childish sounding. Looking around, I finally see a woman standing at where I came in through. Her armor is similar to a  Mandalorians ’ including the helmet but doesn’t look Mandalorian; being short in stature, having pink short hair and bright gold eyes. The bounty hunter starts walking towards me and I back up. “ Gundark got your tongue?” She keeps walking towards me. “I thought Jedi didn’t have lovers? What makes this  Chiss so special to you that you would risk coming out here alone? Battered and broken.” I back up into an old tanker droid and she stops a meter in front of me. “I didn’t actually think that you would be stupid enough to come here and get him. Honestly, I thought you would go and get help. Find a ship maybe, or leave and not come back but not come out here alone.” she pulls out a small gun, “I mean, Jedi are pretty strong, but they are also smart. Are you sure you’re a Jedi?” pointing the gun at me, she shoots me with something. I try to dodge but it grazes past my thigh and I feel my leg start to go numb.  _ Kriff _ _. Whatever that just was, it's meant to immobilize me.  _ I try to force push her away, but it only makes her stumble a little. Holding Darryl close to me, I start limping away as quickly as I can. “Hmm, I like it when they try to run away. Go on Jedi! Make me have to chase you.” loud giggles echo throughout the yard. 

My muscle scream at me as limp faster, looking around to find another way out.  _ Come on, there has to be another way in and out.  _ Sweat soaks the little clothing I have, and my lungs are starting to retaliate. I trip over something and fall with Darryl still in my arms; my head landing in his belly. Groaning, I push myself up and look around.  _ Nothing put stupid piles of junk!  _ Tightening my jaw and standing up, I hear foot steps behind me. 

“Say nigh’ night Jedi.” A pinching feeling comes from my back and everything goes dark. 

***

The scent is what hits him first; grease oils, coolant, and fuel. At least, he thinks it’s fuel, it has an odd smell about it. Almost like fuel mixed with a plasma conduit. Darryl brings his head up, blinking to get the fogginess away. A headache starts pounding and he groans, trying to stand up. He realizes quickly that he is bound to the ground and then remembers that he was captured. Darryl becomes alert now, thinking rapidly of way to get out of this situation when he feels warmth coming from behind him. He turns his head to see behind him and sees  Mikacele , still unconscious. 

“Cilla?”  _ When did she get here?  _ Jumbled memories flash by and he remembers seeing her battered body rushing over to him, thinking she was the delusion he had come up with after days of not seeing her. Darryl shakes his head and moves his arms a little, pain shooting up it.  _ Holy mother everything that is horrible. I forgot that was broken.  _ He lets out an annoyed huff, “Let’s go to the outer rim she says, it will be fine, she says.” mumbling to himself.  _ It’s not her fault, it’s mine... I was fool for thinking that going to Telos was a good idea.  _ Darryl slumps forward, “Dammit. How did this even happen to me?”

“Because she is a Jedi and Jedi are in a war with someone who is willing to pay a lot of money for them to be captured. Though, her in particular, is worth a lot more credits than any other Jedi that is captured.” The bounty hunter walks over to Darryl, cleaning her blade idly as she does. She squats in front of Darryl, lifting up his chin to look him over. “Hmm, you are quite handsome. I wonder, do you love this Jedi? And she loves you back? Is that why she came to get you? I was trying to ask her but she didn’t really have to answer my questions.” Darryl jerks his head away and she smirks. “Ah, emotions. Always get betrayed by the eyes. You do love her but you haven’t figured that out yet, have you?”

“I don’t love her. I care for her, but I don’t love her.” Darryl spits out. The woman just giggles, standing up. 

“If you say so.” she walks over to  Mikacele , and squats in front of her. “I’ve always wondered what is under the hood of a  Miraluka .” she starts to reach out to lift  Mikacele’s cloth visor. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Darryl warns, but she reaches to  Mikacele’s face and moves the cloth visor aside.

“Huh. Not as bad I was told.” She pulls her hand away and stands up again, kicking  Mikacele’s legs. “Wakey  wakey Jedi.”  Mikacele groans and slowly lifts her head up. Then she jolts her hands, sending pain up Darryl’s arm and he bites back a pained groan. 

“What the-”  Mikacele starts, then turns slightly to see Darryl. He nods curtly and she looks back at the bounty hunter. 

“You are quite the catch missy. The normal going rate to capture a Jedi is a hefty price but to capture you?” She laughs, walking around them. “I was a bit shocked. I started thinking, ‘why is she so much? What in the galaxy did she do?’ but then I stopped thinking that. I mean, credits are credits. You were hard to find at first. Then, after an update on who your companion was, I finally found you on Telos. Oh, don’t think that your companion was an easy target, it’s just I was already hunting him to begin with for a different contract I have with a different client.” she stops in front of Darryl and pushes a button on her wrist, the binders falling off of both Darryl and Mikacele. “Oh, don’t think I am letting you two go. We are just going to play a little game I like to call ‘hunt the prey’. I like to play with my prey for a bit before I give them back to the client. Having a broken and battered person is easier to deliver than a rebellious escape artist.” A sinister smile comes to her lips and the pair stand up. “The rules are simple though: I get to keep your weapons and you guys run.” She starts pulling out her blaster rifle, clicking the gun to stun. Darryl grabs Mikacele’s hand and runs. 

Pain throbs through his body as he is running with Mikacele, noting that they are no longer in the junk yard, but in a cavern of some sorts. A shot echoes out and the ring of a stun blast comes towards them. 

“Duck!” Darryl yells, taking the chance to duck now,  Mikacele doing the same. The ring barely goes over their head and they get up again, Darryl having a hard time. “We need to find a place to hide.”

“I know but she is right on our asses.”  Mikacele comes over to help Darryl up. 

“Can you use your sight?” her lips purse together.

“Oh, right.” She looks around slowly and points to a darker part of the cavern. “There. It has a system of  dead-end caves, except for one.” She takes  Darryls hand and starts running there. Darryl holds his side as they run, wishing that they had a med  pac of some sort. Another stun blast rings out as they turn a corner. 

“I can’t see anything.” Darryl complains. 

“Oh, that must be so hard.”  Mikacele teases. 

“Shut up. You can all the time.” Darryl retorts. They slow down their running as they come up to the cave  Mikacele had mentioned earlier. 

“I can try to conceal us but we will have to wait until she is nearly here. It doesn’t last long.” She takes him to the further reaches of the cave to conceal them. “Hopefully she doesn’t take the chance to look down here.” Darryl is breathing hard due to the broken bones he still has and  Mikacele keeps a hand on him as she searches over his body. “Where does it hurt the most?” He tightens his jaw to her touch, unsure of how his voice will be if he answers. Using his free hand, he stops her hand. 

“Don’t worry about it. Save your strength to concealing us when she comes here. In the  meantime , we need to come up with a plan.” he tries to slow his breathing but it hurts and he knows that this is why the bounty hunter did this. They would need to spilt up because he is too  injured and would only slow down  Mikacele .  _ That bitch, she knew this would happen. _ _ Kriff _ _. “ _ Cil-”

“No. I know what you are thinking. I am not splitting up with you. I don’t care if you do slow me down. I am not leaving you to that bounty hunter.”  _ stubborn as always.  _ Darryl smiles softly, using the hand that is still holding  Mikacele’s hand and travels up to her cheek. 

“I thought we agreed to no mind reading unless we were training?” he teases her. She moves her head away, making his hand fall. 

“I may have forgotten while traversing a desert to find you.” A question crosses Darryl’s mind with what she said.

“How  _ did  _ you find me?” he blurts out. He  chastises himself slightly after realizing that he should have thought about the question before blurting it out.  _ Damn injuries.  _ She takes a deep breath and sighs.

“I followed the force. Like back on Lothal and how I found that Jedi temple. Except I had to focus on just you and something unique about you.” Darryl tilts his head to the side.  _ Something unique about me? Like what? _

“Oh, I see. I made that great of an  impression on you huh?” he semi teases, but also probs for questions.  Mikacele only scoffs and then sigh.

“I’m not  gonna tell you if you are  gonna act like that.” she seems almost  embarrassed .

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop talking.” There is a long stretch of silence and wonders if she fell asleep or really didn’t want to tell him. 

“Your smile. Your  _ real  _ smile. Not that smug one you like to give when you tease me.” She finally says. He smiles without thinking about. “Yeah, that one.” he stops, being embarrassed for being called out on it. 

“Oh, I see. Damn, I thought I hid that.” Darryl didn’t want her to see that side of him. 

“Kind of hard to hide anything from a  Miraluka .” He can just hear  Mikacele put her hands on her hips and give a smug smile.  _ Damn, what I wouldn’t give to see her smile.  _ He shakes his head at the thought.  _ No, I am not going over this again.  _

_ “ _ Let’s focus, shall we? How are we going to get out of this?” Suddenly  Mikacele’s finger is to his lips and he is very confused. Then, he can hear it, a scanning droid.  _ Shit, not good.  _ Mikacele wraps both her arms around Darryl and holds her breath. He can feel the force flow from her through him, as he does when they train together. An odd sensation though; it feels more like when they were talking to each other through their minds and she used her sight to see where he was. Darryl can see a light come into their little cave. A small maintenance looking droid floats in and the light switches off, going to a scanner to scan the cave. Darryl holds his breaths as it goes over them, hoping he doesn’t set it off. The droid stops scanning after a few sweeps and turns its light back on, leaving back the way it came. Darryl lets out a pained breath and can feel  Mikacele pull her arms away, leaving a tingling sensation on his skin and the warmth from her touch.

“I think we’re safe for now.”  Mikacele whispers, breathing heavily as well. 

“Are you okay?” Darryl asks, hoping she didn’t  exert herself. 

“Being unconscious and actually having sleep is a big difference, but I'll be fine.” Darryl bites his lower lip.  _ Ah, that’s not good. I may need her abilities to get us out of here. Man, having a Jedi around makes things easier but when you are with them for a while, you tend to forget even the most  _ _ simplist _ _ plans. Idiot. _

_ “ _ Ah, now I get why you said only for a short time. Well, we need to come up with something quick then.” Darryl starts to come up with a plan.  _ Cilla said that there was a network of caves. I wonder if the caves have anything in them... “ _ You said there was a network of  caves, right?”

“Yeah? What of it?” 

“What if we go to them and see if there is anything of use. I mean, you only took a quick look at them, didn’t actually see what was in them?” 

“Hmm... Or I can use my sig-”

“No. We might need that conceal again and if you don’t feel up to your full strength then I don’t want you wasting your energy.” Darryl groans in pain, holding his side again. “Damn, that one hurt.” He hears shuffling and then feels  Mikacele’s hands again. 

“But you are hurt. I’m pretty you have an infection from all the broken bones you got and them not being taken care of.” he feels the force flowing through her to him again. Darryl tries to pull away but  Mikacele keeps him there. “Stop. Let me help you at least a little bit.” The pain he has been feeling for the last however many days he was captured goes away, but not away in the sense of feeling renewed, but not feeling anything at all.

“What di-”

“I took away the pain and healed you a little but not much.” She groans as if in pain and he hears her fall to the ground. “Kriff, thought I could take the pain.”

“Dammit Cilla. That’s why I didn’t want you to do that.”  _ Why is this cave so dark? I should be able to see by now.  _ Darryl feels  Mikacele’s hand on his arm and he helps her up to the sitting position she was in. “Now you can’t hide us.”

“ Yes, I will. I used your force energy.” Darryl now has even more questions buzz through his mind.

_ “ _ Excuse me? How?”

“Another time perhaps? When we aren’t being chased by crazed bounty hunter?”

“You’re right. Sorry. Come on.” He stands up, barely feeling any pain.  Mikacele stands with him, seeming a little unsteady on her feet. Darryl puts a hand on her back and she gets her balance. “You’re  gonna have to lead me out, I can’t see whatsoever.”

“Close your eyes.” 

“Uh, how is that going to help?”

“Just do it.” Darryl grumbles a little and finally closes his eyes. Then, he feels the same sensation he felt all that time ago; he sees everything and feels connected. 

“I said-”

“Shush. We are going with my plan this time.” He turns to look at  Mikacele and sees a  brilliant blue aura outlining her. Not only that but he can see through her, and see her broken bones. Broken bones where they were on him.  _ Wait a minute...  _

_ ‘just move forward.’  _ Darryl jumps a little at the sound of  Mikacele’s voice in his head again. 

_ Bu-  _

_ ‘No. I’ve got this. Stop worrying about me and focus on getting us out of here.’  _ Darryl lets out an annoyed sigh and starts walking with  Mikacele by his side. It felt odd to him, using the force. Darryl never thought he could feel the force, let alone use it. Well, not really use it.  Mikacele stops and Darryl turns towards a noise. Footsteps fall to where they want to go. 

_ Dammit. That’s where we need to go.  _ Darryl tightens his jaw but then quickly look around. He kneels down with  Mikacele following with him and grabs a rock; throwing it the  opposite way from them. They stay crouched for a bit, waiting for the footsteps to follow the noise. Waiting for what feels like an  eternity, the footsteps finally go towards the noise and they quickly go to a different cave.  Mikacele wavers and the sight goes away. Darryl’s eyes fly open and he quickly puts his hand on her back to stop her from falling. 

‘ _ I’m sorry. I got distracted.’  _ Darryl can see  Mikacele shake her head and then feels her place a hand his back. ‘ _ Close your eyes again.’ _

_ No. I can see now. It’s fine Cilla.  _ Mikecele purses her lips together. 

‘ _ We need to find an exit. I don’t think she would have a cave system have anything to us aid in getting us out.’  _ Darryl sighs, wanting to punch a wall. 

_ I hate being at a  _ _ disadvantage _ _.  _

_ ‘I know, but we need to keep a cool head.’ _

_ You’re right. Okay, do it again.  _ Darryl is about to close his eyes when he hears a noise behind him. He turns around but only sees a lizard. “What the...” he whispers, then gets hit with  Mikacele’s sight at the same time; slight pain forming behind his eyes.  _ Ow! Fuck! _

_ ‘I’m sorry!’  _ Mikacele cringes a little then she sees the lizard. ‘ _ Colbalt?’ _

_ You know this lizard?  _ Darryl raises an eye brow. As he continues to look at the lizard, his sight feels different; enhanced almost. “Whoa...” __

_ ‘Yes. I made friends with him on my  _ _ journey _ _ to you.’  _ She holds out a hand to the lizard and he crawls up her arm. 

_ Huh. Had no idea you liked lizards.  _ Darryl teases Mikacele. 

‘ _ I like any creatures who don’t try to make fun of my piloting skills.’  _ Mikacele retorts back. ‘ _ Are you okay? You didn’t close your eyes...’ _

_ I think it’s fine. I remembering seeing like this when we talked after I got captured and it only hurt brutally for a moment.  _ Darryl looks around, taking in all the enhanced features of the cavern and sees a possible exit. He squints his eyes and sees something off about the exit though.  _ We have a problem. I’m pretty sure that bounty hunter trapped the exit.  _

_ “ _ Lovely...”  Mikacele grumbles. Darryl smirks a little,  recognizing the devices. 

_ I know a way around them.  _ Mikacele tilts her head a little and Darryl looks at her. He sees at how much her glow is starting to go away. He grits his teeth together. Shielding his worried emotions for her away. He also takes note of how beautiful she looks, even with all the bruises that litter her face and body. He shakes his head away from that thought and starts heading to the exit.  _ I hate that I take note of almost everything. _

As they make their way towards the exit, Darryl comes up to one of the devices and kneels next to it,  Mikacele following his movements from behind. Unburying the device, he picks it up slowly and looks at it; clicking in buttons and it pops open. Darryl fiddles with the device for a minute then places it back where he unburied it from, standing up. 

“There. Come on.” Darryl weaves slowly through the minefield of poison gas,  Mikacele following behind him exactly. As they step out of the cavern, they see light and Darryl shields his eyes,  Mikacele pulling her hand away. 

“Sorry.”  Mikacele shyly says. Darryl turns around and just smiles. 

“It’s okay. Look, we made it.”  Mikacele looks around and sighs a relief. 

“Thank the stars.” she  collapses to the ground before Darryl can catch her. 

“Cilla?” Darryl quickly kneels and tries to shake her, then notices a small dart in her back. He looks up and sees the bounty hunter pulling her wrist back to load in another dart. 

“Thought you could outsmart me? Ha, cute.” She smiles grimly and aims at Darryl. Dodging to avoid the dart, Darryl jumps back up and quickly grabs  Mikacele .  _ I need to find a speeder, a ship, anything to get us away from her!  _ Darryl looks around and notices that they aren’t anywhere near the junkyard they were previously at. It is nothing but a vast emptiness of desert. Laughter  erupts from behind him and he takes the chance to look. “You think I would bring a means of escape for you? That’s adorable!” the bounty hunter then aims at Darryl again. “Night  night Chiss .” she aims her gun at them and a stun ring pulses out. Holding  Mikacele close, Darryl glowers at the bounty hunter and attempts to dodge it. 

Managing to dodge the stun blast, Darryl runs again. Muscles  beginning to tighten with pain as Darryl sees something that looks like a ledge. Rushing over to it, he stops short of edge of the cliff. Darryl looks towards where the bounty hunter is coming from, seeing her aim her blaster again. Setting his jaw, he looks back over the edge; noting that it is a very long way down. Something tells him to do it, that they will be fine. Taking a deep breath in, Darryl looks back at the bounty hunter woman; her gun shooting another stun blast, and takes the risk of jumping off the edge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIVVVEEE!! Haha! Yeah, I am alive! I have just been having trouble with motivation lately. The same goes with my editor; aka Mr Romanov. I am pretty sure this will become a thing but I am trying to over come it. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out but hopefully I will get it out soon for you guys to read. Anyway, I hope everything is doing okay! See at the next update!


	9. We Can Get Through This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darryl and Mikacele find themselves trapped aboard the mysterious bounty hunters ship, being delivered to her clients. Darryl starts coming to terms with unsettled feelings and apprehensions of his past. Will they escape or be delivered?

Chapter Eight: We Can Get Through This 

Darryl feels something flow through him and he looks down at Mikacele. She looks unconscious still, but he isn’t sure because she doesn’t have the eyes to show it. As they fall down the crevasse, the flow he feels seems to warm him and they slow down. Darryl slows down his breathing from the panic he had from jumping off the stupid ledge. _Y_ _es, let's risk the lives of not only yourself but your new friend too. Idiot._ The ground still comes up pretty fast though and he tucks himself around her, hoping that the landing won't be too rough. A loud thud echoes against the walls of the crevasse, and pain aches all over Darryl’s body. “Oh, mother of the moons, that hurt.” Darryl groans, turning to lay on his back; as to not to be on top of Mikacele. Looking up from where they fell, he can barely make out the ledge. “We need to keep moving.” He thinks out loud then looks back at Mikacele, seeing her stir a little. “Cilla?” Darryl reaches out towards Mikacele and shakes her shoulder; then hears her try to make a sound but it comes out as a whimper. Darryl pulls his hand back and starts to stand up. “Looks like the effects of that dart are starting to wear off.” Darryl kneels and picks up Mikacele; starting to walk towards, hopefully, the way out of this crevasse. “Man, this must be so embarrassing for you. Having me carry you everywhere, saving your life; again.” Darryl chuckles to himself. Mikacele mumbles something but Darryl doesn’t quite understand it. “Gotta speak up, can’t understand mumbling.” Darryl teases Mikacele. 

“Technically... I tried to... save you earlier...” Mikacele finally manages to say. Darryl looks down at Mikacele and she is smiling lazily. 

“Oh, yeah. Good job.” Darryl rolls his eyes at Mikacele. 

“I did. I even picked you up and tried going to the exit. Blocked a few attacks from that bounty hunter.” 

“Hmm. Yes. Very smart. Going to the exit where she probably had traps set up anyway instead of going to where the ship was at.” Darryl deadpans. Mikacele purses her lips. 

“You know what? I just won’t save you next time.” 

“Oh. I’m gonna make sure there isn’t going to be a 'next time'.” Darryl stares a bit at Mikacele then looks away quickly, realizing he was carrying her while she was awake. “Uh, sorry.” Stopping, Darryl gently puts Mikacele down; seeing her wobble for a moment then gain her balance. 

“Not a very long-lasting poison...” 

“That was poison?” 

“Yeah. If that had hit you... You might have been out for longer, way longer actually... huh.” Mikacele brings her hand to her chin. “Interesting. That dart wasn’t meant for me.” 

“What makes you say that?” Darryl looks at Mikacele with confusion. 

“That bounty hunter is a Mandalorian. If she were truly trying to knock me out, she would have used a stronger, deadlier poison.” Darryl raises an eyebrow. 

“That would make you dead, unless, Jedi have a natural resistance to poisons?” 

“Well -” Mikacele gets cut off by the sound of an explosion. 

“What was that?” Darryl looks around, getting into a defensive stance. Mikacele also looks around and then points to some sand raining down nearby. The explosion happens again, being closer than it was. Darryl wobbles and falls to the ground next to Mikacele, seeing her kneeling as well to hold her balance. Looking up, they see the bounty hunter flying in the air and shooting from her wrist. Darryl grabs Mikacele’s arm. “Run!” 

The pair start running the opposite direction of the bounty hunter, with Mikacele limping mostly. “Sorry...” She mumbles. 

Trying to move faster, Darryl stops and picks up Mikacele; putting her on his back. Pushing through the pain of her added weight, Darryl presses on. Another explosion happens right in front of them, knocking Darryl back, and landing on Mikacele. Ringing goes through Darryl’s ears and he feels dizzy. Trying to stand, Darryl, rolls over to get up on his knees; looking over at Mikacele, though he can tell she must have hit her head because she isn’t moving. “Dammit...” Darryl says as he falls over in the sand. 

*** 

A strong waft of smelling salts shoots up Darryl’s nose and he is jolted awake. His head feels dizzy, and everything seems to be blurry. “Where am I? Who’s out there?” Darryl manages to finally say. 

“Oh, goody! You’re finally awake.” The Bounty Hunter giggles as she stands up from being in a squatted position in front of him. Darryl can only manage to see a blurry version of her though; pink on top of black. 

He closes his eyes again and shakes his head. “Oh, still with you I see.” He blinks his eyes a couple more times, the blurriness beginning to fade away. The Bounty Hunter is still wearing the same armor he first saw her in when she captured Mikacele and himself, walking towards something that reaches to her chest level. He lulls his eyes side to side, seeing more clearing now, to take in the surroundings and notices that they aren’t in the junkyard nor the cave anymore. The room feels small and cold with the durasteel looking unrealistically polished. The object that the Bounty Hunter is at turns out to be a metal table up against the wall across from him that has items on it but can’t tell for sure what they are because she obscures them. Darryl then tries to move but is unable to; feeling the tug on his hands again. “Gee, do you always treat your dates with such bondage?” Darryl sarcastically says. 

The Bounty Hunter turns her a little and gives him a sideways glance. “No, I tend to rile them up first, then bite their heads off.” She turns around all the way and is holding a syringe. 

Darryl tenses up, getting the shivers. “Hey, listen. You don’t have to do this. How much is your client paying you? I’m sure I can come up with an amount to maybe change your mind?” Nervousness starts to set into Darryl. 

She just grins, walking over slowly. “Oh, you poor little Chiss. Scared of a tiny little needle?” She turns to her right just before reaching him though, walking towards a different part of the room. “Don’t worry. It’s not for you anyway. It’s for your Jedi friend. Just a little bit of concoction so she can’t use her powers.” 

_What? There’s such a component that does that?_ Darryl moves his body a little to follow where she goes and sees Mikacele propped up against the back wall of the room. “What do you mean ‘takes away her powers’? She can’t see without those powers!” He starts to strain against his bindings but to no avail. The woman moves Mikacele’s sleeve up and sticks the needle in her bicep. Darryl clenches his jaw and looks away. _It's_ _no use. Why would she listen to me? Getting angry isn’t going to help. I need to calm down; think of a plan._ Darryl takes a scan of the room again and notices a board on the wall the table is at. It has various tools and gadgets that he might be able to make some use out of. He tries to moves his arms again and feels that the bindings are different now. They felt loose rather than tight like before. That gives Darryl an idea; not a great idea, but an idea nonetheless. He looks back at the Bounty Hunter and she is just finishing up with putting the injection into Mikacele; pulling her sleeve down and standing up. “I’m going to kill you for this. That is a guarantee.” She walks past Darryl, disregarding what he says and touches the door; it lighting up around her hand and opening up. _Huh. That might be a problem though._

The Bounty Hunter turns around, smirking with a gleam of evil in her eyes. “Doubtful. I know almost every tactic of yours from the file your family gave me.” She flips her short hair as she turns to leave. “Don’t worry too much though, I’ll be back soon with some food. Wouldn’t want you two to die; no credits if you either one of you are dead.” With that, the door shuts with a clang. 

Darryl rolls his eyes. “Of course not. I’ll just be executed later by my family.” he quips. Wiggling his fingers, he slowly tries to moves his hands to break the bindings, pulling them against what holds him there to the wall. _This is going to take a while but it’s all I can think of without dislocating my thumbs._ He looks over at Mikacele and just sees her lying there motionless; almost like a surreal statue or an unused Tooka doll. She still has bruises scattered all over her body, wounds trying to heal over and her leg looks broken with how deep the coloring is showing. The clothing she is wearing has been ripped and shredded all over. And even though she looks like she has been through hell, she still has an aura coming off of her; a strong, calm but defiant aura. Darryl smiles to himself, realizing that he liked that about her. Mikacele always seems to follow the rules but when she didn’t think they were right; she suddenly became a whole different person, a quiet rebellious person almost. She wasn’t about to get other people into trouble just because she didn’t like the rules. No, she went out of her way to find a way to ‘bend’ them. 

Mikacele stirs a little, making a groaning noise. Then she moves her head around and even though she has no eyes to show emotion, Darryl can tell panic is setting in. “I can’t see, why can’t I see?” Darryl’s heart drops; she sounds so small and innocent. He bites the inside of his cheek. “Hello? Is anyone there? Darryl?” 

Darryl isn’t sure what he should say. ‘Yeah, I’m here. Don’t worry, the Bounty Hunter just injected you with some weird concoction that took your powers away. Oh? For how long? I have no idea. She didn’t say. Did I ask? Um no, I was too angry and then trying to think of a plan to get out of here.’ _Yeah, real smart Darryl._ Darryl lets out a soft sigh and sees Mikacele move her head to the noise. “Yeah, I'm here Cilla. Though, I'm not sure where ‘here’ is. Are you okay?” _Of course, she isn’t, you oaf._ Darryl mentally smacks himself. 

Mikacele tries to move against the restraints, realizing that she is being held back with them; making a grunt escape her mouth. “No! I-I-I can’t see! I can’t even tell where you are exactly!” She starts to breathe fast, hyperventilating. 

_Uh oh._ “Hey, hey. It’s okay.” 

“No! It’s not! I can’t see anything! I can’t tell what you are feeling, let alone thinking!” Panic just keeps rising from her. 

_I need to do something._ Darryl struggles more against the bindings. “I know. I know. She... That is, the Bounty Hunter, she injected you with something. I am sorry to say but I didn’t ask what or how long it would last. Just what it did.” He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “It takes away your Jedi powers.” 

“What?! How?!” Mikacele’s voice raises more. She shakes her head. “No no-no-no. That was only rumors to scare the younglings and padawans into not joining the Mandalorian war.” The words come out but she seems to be talking to herself almost. Darryl tilts his head to the side. _Does she know what it is?_

Darryl moves his entire body at once against the bindings with as much force as he can muster. _Come on you stupid thing. Break!_ He moves one more time and hears a crack come from behind him; smirking at the sound. “Listen Cilla. I am going to get us out of here. And I will force that vixen to tell us how to cure you.” He looks over at her and she seems to calm down a little, by not moving as much; though still hyperventilating. 

Mikacele starts to mumble to herself, not even phased by the sound his bindings made. “There is no cure. Might as well be dead...” Darryl lets out a low growl and does another, final pull to the binding and feels them break against the ring that held him against the wall; falling to the ground. “What was that?” 

Darryl gets up and crawls over to Mikacele, putting a hand on her foot slowly, as to not freak her out. “Me getting out of my bindings.” He takes his hand away and goes behind her, taking a look at the bindings. Tilting his head to the side, he notices that the bindings are bolted to the wall itself. “Huh.” He looks around. 

“’Huh’ what? What’s wrong?” 

“Your bindings are bolted to the wall. But hey, nothing to worry about. I’ve gotten out of worse situations.” _Kind of._ Darryl lies through his teeth. “I’m gonna need to find some tools though.” Darryl starts to walk around the room, going towards the table he saw early. Upon coming to the table, he sees that this table is ultimately a tortures worktable. Ancient tools lay there; a leather braided whip with sharp and jagged metal at the ends, curved metal forks, plastic pliers, a scalpel that looks newer, and the makings of what use to be a military stun baton. All of which are meticulously cleaned and organized in a certain order on the table. A snarl comes to Darryl’s face at the thought of Mikacele being tortured by that maniac, then shakes his head. _Her clients want us alive and only slightly broken, not tortured, and barely alive. Maybe..._ He looks towards the wall that has the board he saw as well and sees actual tools that are for this millennia; plasma cutter, micro-probe, carbon chisel, dynamic hammer, and a spanner. Pursing his lips, Darryl reaches for the chisel and hammer. 

“What was that noise? Darryl, you gotta tell me what you are doing, or else I am just going to panic more. Trying hard not to but, ya know, kind of can’t see.” Mikacele breaks the silence that Darryl created. 

Darryl turns around and comes back over to Mikacele. “It was me grabbing a hammer and chisel to break your bindings. Don’t worry, I’m a great sculptor.” Darryl teases Mikacele. 

She doesn’t react, only snorts. “Sure, that’s what you say to all the girls.” 

Darryl smirks. “Okay, I’m going behind you now so don’t be scared.” He kneels and positions the carbon chisel to go at an angle; to weaken the bindings more rather than straight down. He starts to hammer at it, making a loud clang ring throughout the room. Darryl turns his head slightly at the noise, sucking in the air between his teeth and then looking around. “Damn that was loud. I’m sorry.” 

Mikacele curled into herself at the noise, her knees covering her ears. “Holy mother of moons! What the hell!” 

Darryl feels bashful suddenly and mutters an apology to her. He continues to hit the chisel but softer this time and starts to chip away at the bindings. “You know, this is three you owe me now.” Darryl tries to make conversation again. 

Mikacele snorts again. “If we can get out of here, and you somehow find the cure for this, then I will owe you my life. I will be your humble servant.” Darryl smirks involuntary and then quickly shakes his head to rid of the smirk. _No. Bad. She’s a Jedi. Jedi’s don’t have romantic relations._ “What are you thinking about?” 

Darryl is caught off guard. “Nothing.” he quickly says then chastises himself for lying to her. “Sorry, you caught me off guard. I don’t think you want to know what I am thinking.” 

“Why is that?” Mikacele pulls her head up, turning towards Darryl. 

He looks at her and his heart drops again. _Ugh! Stop it! I can’t fall in love with her. First off, it’s not you Darryl. Secondly, she’s a Jedi. Why do I have to keep going over this with myself?_ An unsettling feeling for Darryl rises in his stomach and a voice echoes in his head. _Because you already did it. Unknowingly, you fell in love with this girl who seems to make the persona you have come up with disappear._ Darryl does one last hit on the chisel and the bindings break, Mikacele arms falling forward. “There, see? Told ya I could do it.” Darryl stands up, still holding the hammer and chisel. “Now, to get out of here.” He walks back to the table, the last thought still roaming around his head. 

Mikacele hasn’t gotten up though. “What’s the point. I will only hold us back.” Despair lingers on her tone. 

Darryl looks back at her and she only brought her arms up to wrap around herself. Closing his eyes, he lets out a short sigh. “Stop. This isn’t like you. I know you feel helpless but I promise, I will make sure you get out of this.” He opens his eyes again and puts away the hammer and chisel, going back over to Mikacele to help her up. 

Mikacele pulls her arm away though. “No. Just go without me. Save yourself.” 

That breaks something in Darryl and he feels anger boil up. “No. I will not leave you. Get a hold of yourself Mikacele!” Darryl is practically yelling now. Mikacele moves her head up to show she hears him now but does turn towards him. She remains silent though, pondering her thoughts. Darryl kneels next to her and places a hold on her cheek, and she turns towards him. “You are going to get through this. And I know I can’t possibly imagine what you are going through right now but I will help you. I am here for you.” 

Mikacele’s lips twitch a little, almost wanting to form a smile but still refusing to. “You called me by my actual name.” She finally says to Darryl. 

Darryl raises an eyebrow and then rolls his eyes. “Oh, I see. I make a great speech but the only thing you remark on is how I said your name. By the way, I am rolling my eyes at you.” With that, he pulls his hand away and grabs hold of Mikacele’s arm, hoisting her up. Linking arms together, he guides her over to the table to grab the stun baton and plasma cutter. “I’m getting a plasma cutter and a possibly broken, possibly improved stun baton.” He tugs on her arm to indicate that they are moving now towards the door. 

“Why?” MIkacele questions. 

“Well, when I saw the bounty hunter leave, she only had to touch the door. No keypad was used.” Darryl gives Mikacele her arm back and starts up the plasma cutter, squinting at the bright light it produced. Mikacele murmurs something then shakes her head. “What is it?” 

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” 

Something feels off about how she says that though as if Darryl can tell she feels unsettled or holding something back. “Are you sure? You sound unsettled.” Darryl continues to cut. 

Mikacele places a hand on Darryl’s back and he turns to see her. She has her head tilted to the side and her mouth in an almost shocked expression. “No, I didn’t. You felt my emotions through the force. I can’t believe you were able to do that without me helping you.” 

Darryl quickly whips his head back to focus on cutting, feeling embarrassed; or maybe it was satisfaction. He couldn’t tell for sure. He didn’t even think he could even use the force until he met Mikacele. She made him feel better about himself; a sense of belonging finally. _Someone who finally appreciated me without judging rumors or obscured facts about me._ “Nah, I just got some good ears.” He finally says, dropping the subject. Darryl finishes cutting the door and puts the plasma cutter down. “I’m gonna try to do this as gently as possible.” Darryl puts his shoulder up against the freshly cut door and starts to push up against it gently. It scrapes and groans against the pressure he puts against it and the wall starts to move slowly. “Come on.” He groans, wanting to just shove it. Darryl pulls away to see his progress and then uses his foot at the lower part of the door, to make it slide down rather than fall flat, still keeping his hand on the make-shift door though. Darryl strains still then, hearing something; the ship jolting a little at the sound. “Oh no.” 

“Was that us dropping out of hyperspace?” Mikacele says. 

“Yeah,” Darryl says through gritted teeth. “Which means she’ll be coming back to check on us. I’m not sure if we are at our destination or not.” He hears Mikacele walk towards him and place a hand on his chest, then down his arms. He tenses a little. “Wha-” 

Mikacele goes past Darryl’s hand and puts her hand on the wall, then the other one. “Helping you move this make-shift door. We don’t have time to waste.” 

Darryl nods ignoring the warmth that her hand left on him, “Right.” he continues to push with his foot and Mikacele pushes slightly with her arms, though he can tell she is in pain. With a thud, the door finally falls out. Darryl slides his hands through the gap to roll it to the side then takes a look around. The ship relatively big but no big enough to carry his ship. Dammit. We’ll have to find an escape pod and use that. The hallway is empty so Darryl slowly creeps out the hole and then helps Mikacele step over the wall. “Come on, we have to find an escape pod.” He holds her hand and pulls her along; avoiding any openings. 

Mikacele stumbles a little as they walk through the corridor. “Slow down Darryl. I’m not used to this.” Darryl mumbles an apology and slows down. 

They both hear chuckling over the speakers on the ship. “I was wondering how long it would take for you to attempt an escape. Though, I am surprised you took the Jedi with. I didn’t think you were a risk-taker like that.” she giggles more. “Sorry to say but we are at our first stop: Csilla.” Mikacele makes a small gasp and Darryl clenches his jaw, tightening his grip on her hand. Dammit. _Didn’t want Cilla brought into my past that much._ “So, might as well go back to your little room and say your goodbyes. You two will never see each again.” 

The speakers make a clicking noise and Darryl quickly turns to Mikacele. “She hasn’t found us yet. Which means either she is toying with us or she really can’t find us. The best possible way to get out of this is to stay clear of her, which will be in the vents.” 

Mikacele sighs little. “It’s going to be hard to follow you in there.” 

“All you have to do is listen for the sound of my voice and you will be okay.” 

Mikacele stays quiet for a moment, then nods her head. “Lead the way.” 

Darryl nods at her and then smacks his forehead. “Sorry, I just nodded my head. Let’s go before I do any more idiotic stuff.” Darryl finds the closest vent opening, trying to unclamp it. “Dammit. Bolted shut. Should have figured.” 

“I hear something.” Mikacele whispers, going closer to Darryl. 

Darryl strains to listen. “Hear what?” He whispers back. “I don’t hear anything.” Mikacele puts a finger to his lips and he looks at her finger, his heart racing a little. 

“We need to go. I think she’s looking for us now.” Mikacele pulls her hand away. 

Darryl looks around a corner and sees the escape pod area. “It can’t be that easy...” He lets go of Mikacele’s hand. “Stay here.” Moving forward slowly, Darryl touches the pad to open the pod up. It beeps at him three times, popping up a message saying ‘input code sequence.’ Darryl groans. “Dammit, I knew it was too easy.” He goes back to Mikacele and now hears the bounty hunter walking around. Then, a plan forms in his mind and he smiles. “I’ve got an idea. Come on.” He tugs on Mikacele and goes back to the pad. Inputting numbers at random, the machine starts to blare out an alarm. 

“What are you doing?” Mikacele hisses, “Now she knows where we are!” 

“I know, that’s the point. If the sequence is input wrong a certain amount of times, the ship starts a self-destruct count down.” 

Mikacele opens her mouth in disbelief. “And that helps us how exactly?” 

“She will have to input the code here, distracting her long enough for us to find the cockpit and start chaos elsewhere.” Darryl grins evilly. 

Mikacele purses her lips together. “Ah. Of course. Because that makes sense.” she deadpans. 

Darryl rolls his eyes, glad that she can’t see right now and takes her hand. “Come on, let’s go.” He tugs her along quickly, still keeping out of sight though. Darryl quickly rounds the corner and pulls Mikacele into his chest, peeking around to see if the bounty hunter fell for the trick. 

“Darryl...” Mikacele whispers. 

“What?” Darryl whispers back. 

“You can let go of me. I don’t think we need to be this close for you to see if she fell for it.” 

Darryl whips his head back to see that Mikacele was unbelievably close to his body and he is holding her tightly. Heat rises to his cheeks and looks away, loosen his grip on her so she can move to the side of him. Peeking the corner again, he sees the bounty hunter. “Come on, let’s go.” he quietly moves with Mikacele behind him. 

“Clever trick Darryl. Haven’t had a mark do that before. I’m assuming this isn’t your first time being captured, is it?” There isn’t any anger in her tone but Darryl can tell he struck a nerve. “I’ll keep that in mind. Won’t let that happen again.” They continue to move through the ship, “Do you know why your family wants you back so badly Darryl?” Now she taunts him. Darryl clenches his jaw but keeps moving forward, eventually finding the cockpit. “They told me you have dishonored them for the last time. Not only did you not stand trial for the crimes you committed against the crown but you lied to them about having relations with an alien species.” Darryl’s mouth twitches into a snarl a little but doesn’t stop him from typing into the computer. 

Mikacele turns her head a little, letting go of Darryl's hand. “What is she talking about?” 

Darryl chastises himself; he does not want to have this conversation. Not right now; the pain still hurts him even though it happened so long ago. “Something I don’t want to discuss yet. Something I will tell you but not now, not with her thinking she has the upper hand in this.” He looks up at Mikacele and sees her nodding already. 

“Okay... you better.” Darryl goes back to hacking the main computer. 

“My biggest concern is why you did it. You killed your lover as well; the cousin to the queen herself.” The bounty hunter giggles again. “Relations with an alien species and to the queen’s cousin? My my, aren’t you quite the player.” 

Darryl lets out a low growl and he looks at Mikacele, who only shows a neutral face. _Damn_ _Miraluka’s_ _and not having eyes or showing their eyebrows. If they even have any. Huh, I have no idea. I should ask._

“You know what I also find interesting though?” 

“Another fun fact about me,” Darryl mumbles angrily to himself, still typing furiously on the computer screen 

“The fact that the Jedi, Mikacele, stayed with you. I was told that she was supposed to be traveling alone. Came to my surprise when I saw her ship attached to yours all those weeks ago.” She scoffs a little. “Mikacele, the Jedi who somehow escaped before the war broke out. You know, I hear you have a lover. Aydgage I think he said his name was. I thought Jedi weren't supposed to have lovers.” The bounty mocks now. “He told me to capture you at any costs, with possibly killing your companion but unfortunately Darryl already has a bounty on him for me to collect. Oh, what am I saying? I’ve already talked to you about this Mikacele. You remember, right? Back in the junkyard? Although I was referring to Darryl at the moment.” 

Jealousy fills Darryl a little and he looks at Mikacele again; her face still looking the same. “What is she talking about? I thought you said you guys had a more sibling relationship?” Then shock also hits him. “Wait, what?” 

Mikacele sighs, a pink blush coming to her cheeks as well. “We do. Or, at least, I thought we did. She’s just trying to rile us up. Look,” She turns towards him, “I will discuss this with you when you discuss your past with me. Deal?” 

Darryl bites back his retort he was about to say. “Fine. Deal.” He continues typing and finally, the door to the cockpit closes. He smirks, “There. We're in business now.” He pulls up the schematics to the ship. It’s larger than his ship but can still be manned by one person. The cockpit itself was the front center in comparison to the rest of the ship; it being rather an oval shape for a ship. There are three escape pods, the main engine room, a storage compartment, several crew quarters, captain’s quarters, a med bay, and a turret station. _She must have gotten this ship recently because it seems bigger than the_ _one_ _we saw when that other bounty hunter was chasing us from Nar_ _Shadda_ _. Plus, there is no one else on board yet. At least, I hope there isn’t._ He looks closer at the schematics. We must have been in the storage compartment, it’s the closest thing to the escape pods. 

Mikacele pulls Darryl away from the computer as it starts to crackle and explodes. Darryl shields himself at the same time and starts to pant as Mikacele puts him down. “How did she know we’d come in here?” Mikacele ponders. 

“I don’t think she did. She must have the computer linked throughout the ship and sent a code to blow this one up from somewhere else.” Darryl furrows his eyebrows then looks up at Mikacele. “Wait, how did you know that was going to happen?” 

“What are you talking about? I thought I got to you too late.” 

“Uh, no. It hadn’t even crackled yet when you grabbed me.” Is she getting her powers back? 

“Oh... huh. I guess that isn’t a Jedi power.... just a reflex.” 

“A reflex? I wish I had reflexes like that. Could have saved me out of a lot of situations.” Darryl goes back to the computer, assessing the damage. 

“It comes in different forms. I’ve seen you use it before.” 

That makes Darryl look at Mikacele then back at the computer. “You.... have?” 

“Yes. When we spar. On Nar Shadda with Rosco and those Twi’leks. On Telos as well. You have a very quick-thinking process. More so than I have ever seen at least.” 

Darryl scoffs. “Must not know many Chiss then. If can’t think analytically and quickly, you can't make it in society.” As he says that though, he starts thinking about being back in the academy and his rival. _Rromm'apith'maosus_. Darryl makes snarl at the mention of his rival’s full name. _Didn’t even bother coming up with another basic name. Fascist pig._ The memory of Darryl being at the academy starts to play in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry, it took so long for this chapter to come out. I have been having trouble finishing this chapter up and was hoping I had it out last month but I digress. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!


	10. A Past Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darryl remembers his troubled past, revealing unknown secrets he has kept to himself.

Chapter Nine: A Past Unknown 

Darryl is walking up to the ancient gates to the military academy while reading a tactical textbook. He gets bumped into, making him drop the book into a snow pile and glowers. Some boys start snickering and Darryl turns to look at them. 

“What’s wrong, Demuc? Already starting to age?” The boy that mocks him is shorter than Darryl, his skin a lighter blue than his and his eyes a darker red. 

“Ah, still up to physical abuse I see Doumoa. How’s the nose doing? Still able to wipe professors' ass' with it?” Darryl retorts, making Doumoa glare at him. 

“Come on Ediaw. Demuc isn’t worth the effort, remember?” The slightly taller than Doumoa boy says, having a sly look on his face; his skin being light blue as well but having more orange-colored eyes. “Or do you wish to have more broken bones during combat practice?” 

Doumoa scoffs, turning on his heel and follows the other boy. “You’re right. Don’t you worry Demuc, we’ll get you back.” 

Darryl sighs, kneeling to pick up his book and dusts off the snow. Good thing the pages plastic, not ancient paper. Before he stands up, he sees a pair of black combat boots. He follows them up to see the face of a professor looking displeased with him. “Hello, Professor. How can I help you?” Darryl stands up. 

The professor has his arms folded across his chest. “You are being summoned to the Dean’s office. I believe it is for the incident that happened yesterday?” The professor unfolds one arm and puts it out to lead the way to the Dean’s office. Darryl lets out a sigh, straightening his back, and goes to the Dean’s office. 

As he walks into the office, the Dean is looking over pad files with her glasses barely hanging on to the tip of her nose; her white hair pulled back into a neat bun and her skin looking more cyan than blue. She isn’t wearing her normal pantsuit outfit, rather she is wearing combat fatigues today.  _ Hmm, she may need to leave after this to go to a military meeting. _ _ There have been reports of skirmishes happening just a few klicks from here. _ “Sit Dem’omute’demuc.” Her voice is cold as durasteel and Darryl flinches at the use of his full name. He pulls the chair out a little and sits down. She continues to look through the files, the sound of tapping filling the air.  _ She’s trying to psych me out. Make me nervous. _ Darryl remains still, keeping his back straight and looks past the Dean. Finally, after what feels like hours, she sets aside the pad and folds her hands under her chin. “I understand that you used excessive force yesterday during combat training on Harn'ediaw'doumoa. Care to explain why?” 

“No excuse ma’am. Just preparing for what real combat would be like.” Darryl coolly says. 

The Dean continues to look at Darryl and he just stares straight ahead. “Hmm.” She pulls out her desk drawer and brings out a pad. “This is your file here. Care to know what’s in it?” 

“No ma’am. I already know my scores.” Darryl sounds sure of himself but to be honest, he hasn't seen a recent report. 

“Ah, but do you know what your combat instructors and professors have to say about you?” Darryl doesn’t lose his confidence like she is intending to do. She does smirk, however. “I’ll read some off to you.” She taps on the screen. “Here is one from Professor Klegh. ‘Dem’omute’demuc is an expeditious, most systematic student I have had in all my time of teaching here. When brought a problem, he needs only a few seconds to analyze and evaluate the situation before coming up with a solution. Though he comes up with some crude solutions, they work.’”  _ Huh, thought Kelgh hated me. Guess he was testing my abilities. Nice to know. _ The Dean continues to scroll on the pad. “Another one from combat instructor Mrercu. ‘Though Dem’omute’demuc is often satirized by Harn'ediaw'doumoa & Rromm'apith'maosus, he lives up to his family name of being sharp-witted. He uses methods that are quick and use the least amount of resources. He has also shown resourcefulness in situations that seem dire and enigmatic.’” 

“I see that I am doing well then?” Confusion is all Darryl feels at the moment.  _ Thought I was in here to be punished, not praised.  _

“Yes. Very well. You are doing so well that the Queen herself wants to inspect you. She wants you to be her personal guardsman and pilot.” Darryl parts his lips in disbelief. 

“She... she does?” 

“Is that so hard to believe? Your family is meant to be on the royal guardsman court. Or are you shocked that she wants you to be her personal guardsman and pilot?” The Dean pulls out another pad and hands it to Darryl. He takes it and it shows his piloting, combat, tactic, and other scores that are tested. All being in the exceeding expectations range. Darryl gulps a little, realizing just how well he was doing. 

“So, she wants to inspect me. When exactly does she want to do that?” Darryl finally says, clearing his throat a little. 

The Dean smiles at him and clicks in her comlink. “He is ready. Is the ship prepared?” Darryl’s eyes go big. 

“Now?” He says out loud. 

“Yes, now. Omute, you have been here for two years and have already exceeded the course of someone being here for the full four years. She is expecting you very soon. Your father is also waiting there for us.” Darryl’s eye twitches at the mention of his father. He nods his head and stands up with the Dean. “Go grab your belongings and meet me at the entrance.” 

Darryl leaves the room with the Dean and goes back to the main building of the academy, shock still in his system.  _ The Queen wants me to be her personal guardsman AND pilot? That hasn’t happened since my great grandmother. I can’t believe it. _ Darryl suddenly gets shoved into the wall and falls to the ground. He looks around and sees Harn'ediaw'doumoa & Rromm'apith'maosus standing over him, with their arms folded across their chests. 

“Look who it is. The dropout.” Maosus has a cocky grin on his face. “Heard you were forced to quit school.” 

Doumoa laughs wildly and Maosus gives him a quick glare. “Told ya we’d get you back. My mother has friends in high places. As soon as she heard what you did, she made sure you wouldn’t be attending school any longer.” 

Darryl only smirks. “Oh, well I kind dropped out, I guess.” 

Maosus cocky grin drops. Doumoa looking between the two of them. “What does that mean? Why are you so smug?” 

Darryl stands up, dusting himself off. “Oh, well I am leaving school but not because I quit. The Queen herself wants to inspect me personally to be her personal guardsman and pilot.” Maosus and Doumoa both look at each other and then laugh. 

“Oh yeah right!” Maosus wraps his arms around himself from laughing so hard. After a couple more chuckles, he wipes away the tears that were forming in his eyes. “That spot was promised to me anyway.” He gives Darryl another cocky grin. 

“Huh. Odd. Because the Dean is escorting me to go see her right now.” Darryl purses his lips together and looks up at the ceiling, as if pondering the question then looks back at Maosus, giving him a cocky grin now. “But hey, you know what? I’ll just inform her that I shouldn’t be placed as her personal guard now. No, she needs to wait another two years before her ‘promised’ guardsman is available.” Darryl shoves past the two of them and goes to his room. 

They follow after him. “I will make your life a living abyss.” Maosus glowers at Darryl. 

Darryl quickly turns around to block a roundhouse kick coming from Maosus, anger being on his face. 

“That is quite enough gentlemen.” The Dean now stands behind them, her hands on her hips and she leans to one side, tapping her foot. All three of them stand at attention. 

“Dean Cishe.” They all nod. 

“Is there something you need Rromm'apith'maosus? Or was Omute simply allowing you to show him a new technique you learned on him.” The question sounded rhetorical and Darryl stays focused on a spot behind her. 

“No ma’am. I was just defending myself against Omute’demuc.” 

The Dean raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Interesting seeing as I remember hearing you say, ‘I will make your life a living abyss’ just moments before trying to kick him.” 

Maosus visibly gulps and looks like he is sweating. “I-” 

“Silence. I will speak to you when I come back. You may go sit in your room and wait until then.” Maosus wants to protest more but Dean Cishe only gives him a stare and he nods in compliance; walking angrily to his room. She then looks at Doumoa and he stands at attention more. “Don’t you have a class to be in?” her voice gives off a leader's aura and makes Doumoa eyes widen. He nods quickly and runs off. Dean Cishe sighs and looks at Darryl with a tired look. “Let’s get going.” She waves her hand at him and he quickly grabs his bag from his room; following after her. 

_ Finally. A victory against Rromm’apith’maosus after years of being terrorized. _ A sense of relief fills Darryl as he gets on the ship. 

***Four years later*** 

Laughter fills the halls as Darryl walks with Queen Olusha, a young Chiss to be Queen being only five years older than Darryl himself. “I can’t believe you two did that! My cousin can be quite the prankster.” 

Darryl smiles, “Yeah, she really can be. You know,” Darryl stops walking, making the Queen stop as well and look back at him. “I’m thinking of asking her to marry me,” Darryl says it quietly as if Kelsey might be nearby to hear. 

Queen Olusha’s eyes go big and she smiles. “What? Really? I’m sure she would love that! Of course, during the ceremony, you two will use your actual native names and not your basic names?” 

Darryl rolls his eyes. “Of course. My family would have my head if we didn’t.” 

Queen Olusha smiles, a sparkle in her eyes. “This fills me with such joy. How are you going to ask her Darryl?” 

Heat rises to Darryl’s cheeks. “Oh, well... I was going to ask tonight. I have a whole dinner planned out. First-” 

“My Queen.” A different royal guardsman comes running up to them, nodding his head to them both. “My Queen there is an urgent matter for you to attend in the throne room. One of our scout groups came back.” 

“Which group?” Darryl commands. 

“Group Apex.” He grimly says.  _ Apex group? They’ve been missing for over two months. Why didn’t they contact us before coming back? _

Queen Olusha and Darryl share a look. “Good. Go grab guardsman Rromm and report back to the throne room.” Darryl and the Queen start to rush to the throne as the other guardsman runs to get Rrromm’apith. As they enter the throne room, they see two tattered and broken Chiss soldiers; looking over at the Queen and Darryl. They try to bow to her but both groan out in pain. “No need to bow. What happened? Why didn’t you contact us?” The Queen is using her voice of authority now. 

The one with a blacked bruise around his left eye, a large scabbed gash across his chest, and bandaged up arm speak first. “We lost all communications when with the crashed ship.” 

“It was like nothing we’ve ever seen, your highness.” The other speaks, having scorched marks all over her arms and legs. “They brought crude weaponry with advanced technology attached to it.” Darryl furrows his eyebrows as Rromm’apith comes in. 

“What’s going on?” Rromm demands. 

“That’s what we are trying to figure out.” Darryl deadpans. They give each other a slight glare then nod at each other, looking back at the two soldiers. 

“We barely won the fight but had no way to transport back the prisoner. So, we had to wait out the storm in the wasteland.” The man says. 

“Where is this prisoner now?” The Queen questions him. 

“Adviser Mirow had the jailer take care of her and put in the force cages below the palace.” The female replies. 

This makes the Queen give a disgusted look. “Hmm. Fine. Darryl, Rromm come with me and we will interrogate the prisoner. See if there is to be an invasion or just simply a mistake.” She motions her head at the two and they follow closely behind her. 

As they descend into the deeper underground of the palace, they come to the prisons. The Queen nods her head at the door guard and he opens the door, allowing them to walk through. Standing there in the cage is a purple-skinned woman, with green hair and stands almost as tall as Darryl; wearing broken armor that seems to have taken quite the beating before even coming here. Her eyes shoot open and they are a bright blue color. 

“Who are you?” She demands in basic. 

The Queen steps forward. “I am Queen Olusha, ruler of Csilla. Who are you? Why did you come here? Are you planning an invasion?” she replies in basic. 

The woman looks confused, then shakes her head. “What? No! Our ship crashed landed here and then your people fired upon us! How dare you accuse me of infiltrating your world!” She yells. 

Darryl steps forward this time. Speaking in basic to her. “Our apologies. We don’t get many visitors to our planet, seeing as this planet is completely frozen.” 

“Yes, and normally people try to avoid crash landing here, if at possible.” The Queen finishes. 

The woman scoffs. “Well, as you can see. That wasn’t possible. Now, release me! I don’t deserve to be treated as a prisoner of war.” she snarls. 

The Queen squares her shoulders. “That will be determined. You could be lying to us. Though, I will let you out because no one deserves to be imprisoned while injured. However, you will have one of my royal guardsmen with you at all times. To make sure this isn’t all an elaborate rouse.” She turns to face Darryl. “Guardsman Dem, please guard this prisoner but try to accommodate her needs.” 

“Your highness, if I may, please allow me to watch her. Guardsmen Dem is your personal guard and we wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.” Rromm protests. 

Queen Olusha gives Rromm a stern look. “Do you think you are incapable of protecting me guardsmen Rromm?” She surmised. 

Rromm works his jaw then shakes his head. “As you wish my Queen.” 

“Good.” The Queen turns back to Darryl. “I will leave this to you then.” 

Darryl nods and the Queen nods back, leaving with Rromm. Darryl goes to the control pad and deactivates the force cage, the woman leaping out towards Darryl. He quickly dodges out of the way and sidekicks her as she continues at him, making her grunt and land on her hands and knees. “Ah, so it was a lie?” 

She coughs, holding her stomach, and then looks up at him. “No, just trying to escape.” 

Darryl raises an eyebrow. “Good luck with that.” He holds out a hand to her and she looks at it confused. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“But I just tried to hurt you, why would you trust me already,” she noted. 

“If you want to get out of here, it’s best to just go with it. Plus, I don’t trust you, but I don’t go around accusing others when I don’t know the full story.” Darryl remarked. She slowly takes his hand and stands up. 

“Zeveria.” She confessed. 

“Huh?” Darryl is caught off guard a little. 

“My name is Zeveria. You guys asked it earlier. I’m telling it now.” 

Darryl nods his head. “Ah, okay. Well, nice to meet you Zeveria. I’m Darryl.” 

Zeveria tilts her head to the side a little. “But I thought that Queen called you Dem?” 

Darryl smirks and starts walking out of the prison. “That is my family name. My native name is complicated so I came up with Darryl to make it easier for alien species to say it. A lot of my species does that.” 

Zeveria nods her head slowly. “Huh, that’s weird.” 

They climb up the stairs and at the top they greeted by a cyan colored skin with silver hair and pale red eyes woman. The woman wraps her around Darryl and then pulls away. 

“There you are, Darryl! Rromm told me where I could find you.” Kelsey smiles big at him then looks at Zeveria. “Who is this?” She tilts her head to the side. 

“Someone I will tell you about a little later. Rromm told you where you could find?” Darryl remarks back to her earlier statement.  _ What is he trying to do? He knows I am with a prisoner. I assumed he knew we were supposed to keep quiet on this. _

Kelsey puts her hands on her hips and gives him a stern look. Darryl stares back though, unwavering and she sighs. “Fine. You better. Can you at least introduce us?” 

“I’m fully capable of doing that. Zeveria is my name.” Zeveria chimes in. 

Kelsey smiles and puts out her small hand. “Hi, my name is Kelsey. Darryl’s girlfriend.” her smiles real but the look in her eyes says ‘he is my man.’ Darryl can only sigh a little at this.  _ So jealous _ . He quietly chuckles to himself. 

Zeveria takes Kelsey’s hand cautiously and shakes it once. “Good to know...” She pulls her hand away. 

“Would you like a tour? I’m sure Darryl was just barely doing it but I grew up here so I know all the nooks and crannies.” Zeveria looks at Darryl for a moment, almost pleading to let her go. 

“Ah, well. I need to stay with her Kels. The Queen asked me to personally guard her.” 

Kelsey purses her lips together but nods. “Alright, that’s fine. Come one!” She waves a hand to them and Darryl follows Kelsey, Zeveria following slightly behind them. 

*** 

A week has gone by and Zeveria has made herself slightly at home, though some of the Queen's advisors protest to her staying anywhere near the palace. Claiming she will steal the palaces’ secrets and sell them to our enemies but the Queen disregarded them, saying no secrets were being kept there anyway. This still does not settle them and many attempts have been made on Zeveria’s life. Everyone in the palace was instructed not to reveal that she was here in the first as it would create conflict and the Queen doesn’t want to worry her people over anything. 

Darryl has also gotten pretty close to Zeveria. He learned she is a Zeltron, a species who can control their hormones and make some other species do their bidding. Darryl questioned why she hadn’t used it on him yet, though she never mentioned ever using it on a Chiss before. So, maybe she tried but it didn’t work. 

Darryl is sitting at the dining room table with Kelsey and they converse about what is going to happen to Zeveria now, seeing as she was cleared of the charges when they hear the comlink beep. 

“I’ll get it. It’s probably my mother.” Darryl stands up and goes over to the computer, turning on the camera. 

“Hello, Omute.” His mother says sternly. Though it stings a little, he curtly nods his head. 

“Mother. How is father doing?” He asks. 

“He has learned of some... interesting problems happening in the palace. Care share anything with us?” 

Darryl raises an eyebrow though, not sure what she means by that. “I don’t know what you mean?” 

She sighs, disappointment written across her face. “I know an alien species is being kept there and you are watching her.” 

_ Ah. Not good. No one is supposed to know she is here. Not even a retired royal guardsmen. Someone from the inside must have told him. And, of course, he told mother. _ “Rumors mother. It was just someone trying to pull a prank over here and it worked.” He lied.  _ I hate lying to her.  _

Mother continues to glare but then closes her eyes and lets out a huff. “Fine. If you say so. How is Kelsey? Things going well?” 

Darryl smiles and looks over to Kelsey who is cleaning up breakfast. “Yes, things are going well, though I haven’t been able to ask her yet.” Mother purses her lips together. “Don’t worry. I will be soon but my responsibility keeps getting in the way. I am going to tonight, I promise.” He holds his hands out defensively. 

“Good. Make sure you do. I will talk to you soon then?” 

“Yes. Talk to you soon. Bye.” Mother hangs up first, Darryl sighing.  _ That is if the Queen remembers our promise for tonight. Having Rromm take over watching Zeveria tonight.  _

Kelsey wraps her arms around Darryl’s shoulders, resting her chin on his shoulder; he gently rests his head against hers. “What was that about?” 

“Hmm? Oh, just mother calling trying to figure out if I am hoarding an alien species without her knowledge. You know mother, has to know everything before anyone else and doesn’t want me to mingle with other species. The usual.” 

Kelsey pulls away and looks at him. “What is my cousin going to do with Zeveria anyway? You never told me.” 

Darryl gets out of the chair and starts going to the room, Kelsey following closely behind him. “I’m not sure, to be honest. She wants to send her back to her home planet but her advisors are demanding otherwise. So, right now she is torn. And with the other high noble families spreading propaganda and rumors about her, she might just do as her advisors say.” Darryl puts a hand to his forehead and Kelsey puts arms around his waist, snuggling against his back. “I am very worried about what might happen if they can take her off the throne and change the government structure.” 

“Me too. A lot of those families are vicious and will do anything to keep their family in the ruling.” Kelsey plaintively says. Darryl can only nod as that is what happens in society, whether it be in school, jobs, or social life. Someone has to have the upper hand, to control others into doing their dark bidding without the follower being a complete slave. 

Darryl starts going through his closet to get his uniform on; Kelsey letting go and getting herself ready for the day. He turns to face her as she is getting her hair up using a mirror. “Hey, don’t forget about tonight, okay? I am making dinner.” 

Kelsey continues pinning up her hair but he can see her smile in the mirror. “I won’t forget, but are you sure you don’t want me to cook? You’re cooking can sometimes be... bland.” Darryl purses his lips and quickly goes over to Kelsey, starting to nibble at her neck. She starts to laugh, trying to push him away. “Okay, okay! I give! I’ll let you cook!” He pulls away and she watches him make sure he doesn’t do it again. 

“Good. I love you. See you tonight.” Darryl grabs his special one sleeve shawl that Kelsey made for him when they became an official couple, draping it on his left shoulder and then grabbing his gun staff. 

As Darryl is walking to Zeveria apartment, he notices that the palace seems to be a buzz with carriers and other guardsmen running around. He stops a guardswoman. “What’s going on?” 

She looks shocked that he doesn’t already know. “The prisoner has escaped. She somehow escaped her apartment and no one has been able to track her, let alone know how long she has been gone for.” 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Darryl lets the guardswoman go. “Send for Guardsman Rromm and have him report to me in the Queen's advisement room.” She gives him a quick nod and rushes off.  _ Great, just what she needed. A perfect reason to be sentenced to death. _ Darryl runs to the advisement room and sees that Rromm is already there speaking with Queen Olusha. 

“Oh good. I’m glad you are here Darryl. I wasn’t sure my message got to you in time.” Queen Olusha walks over to him.  _ Did she send a message to me? It must have not gotten to me in time before I left my place  _ “We need to find Miss Zeveria quickly or else this gives my advisers the excuse they have been looking for to execute her and I don’t want that to happen.” 

Darryl nods his head. “Right. I will start a search part-” 

“I’ve already taken care of that sir. I figured that is what you want me to do.” Rromm interrupts. 

Surprised by this act of helpfulness, Darryl is a bit stunned as to what to say next. “Right. Thank you. I’ll go by myself to search for her in the city, as to not arouse panic in the people. Rromm, I want you to search for her in the hanger bays in the city. She may be looking for a way to escape that way.” 

Rromm nods his head and the Queen puts out her hand. “I want to make this very clear. She is NOT to be killed. Do you understand? Stunned, yes. But not killed. She is innocent and I don’t want the blood of an innocent on my hands.” She mostly stares at Rromm but makes eye contact with Darryl as well. Both men nod and leave to search for the missing prisoner. 

Darryl starts to search through the older, more abandoned part of the city and sees a flash of something green go behind a building. Darryl heads in that direction, continuing to follow flashes of green going behind corners of buildings. “Zeveria? Stop. It’s me, Darryl. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” No response happens though. 

Eventually, Darryl follows what he hopes is Zeveria into an old factory building. It gets darker as he walks in and something feels off.  _ Why didn’t she respond? More so, why is she in this part of the city? The way to the surface has been blocked off from here. Of course, she wouldn't know that, unless... _ Something turns in his gut and he realizes he shouldn’t be here anymore. 

As Darryl starts to turn, he feels something pinch the back of his neck. Touching the spot, he feels something small and metal. His vision starts to go fuzzy as he brings the object to look at. Poison dart? He drops the dart and tries to walk to the nearest pillar, stumbling forward and falling to the ground.  _ Dammit...  _

*** 

Unable to move, Darryl opens his eyes slowly; seeing only the ground at a sideways view. He groans, blinking a couple more times to see a pair of boots come up to him.  _ Where am I? _ He gets pulled up into a sitting position and then sees a familiar uniform.  _ Rromm? _

“What’s wrong Dem? Didn’t expect this to happen? How relaxed of you.” Rromm taunts him. Darryl tries to talk but it only comes out as a groan. “Sorry? What was that? I can’t understand you Dem, you gotta speak up.” Then he chuckles. “Oh, who am I kidding. No one cares for you to speak. So, damn annoying.” Rromm starts to walk away, going towards something in the dark. “Oh, but wait? Someone does like hearing you speak. Though I can’t fathom why. Shall I reveal her?” 

_ Her? _ A bright light shines out and Darryl squints his eyes a little then adjusts them, seeing Kelsey hanging in the air by her hands, feet barely not touching the ground.  _ Kelsey! _ Darryl wants to shout, move, do anything! But he can’t, he is unable to do anything. 

Rromm comes over to Kelsey then, bringing a hand to her chin but she pulls away. “Ooh, such defiance. I can see why you like her Dem. Challenging, smart, and tactful. All the qualities you lack. But did anyone see that? No. They just believed that you were this amazing prodigy that somehow graced their school.” Rromm sneers and walks over to Darryl, squatting in front of him. “You know, ever since that day you left school to become the Queen personal guardsman and pilot, I have been plotting a way to undermine you. A way to get you not only removed from the position but shamed and exiled from your family and then publicly executed.” Rromm reaches towards Darryl, going to his leg and pulling out his vibro dagger from his hip sheath and stands back up. “It was a little difficult at first, seeing as I had to stay at school for the full four years, but once I came to the palace and was placed under your command? Oh, it fell into place. I’ve had to adjust over the last two years but finally, oh! Finally! I can have my vengeance!” 

Feeling starts to come in Darryl's fingers and toes but all he can do is wiggle them though he can make a sneer come to his face now.  _ This kriffing maniac has been plotting a way to kill me since military school? What a dullard. _ This makes Rromm smirk. “Perfect, the paralysis is starting to wear off. Just in time.” He walks back over to Kelsey, lifting her head forcibly and Darryl can now see her mouth is taped off.  _ Oh no. _ “You see, when you got this little treat, I had to come up with something to make it even worse for the Queen. Make it so she would hate you.” Rromm pulls the knife he grabbed from Darryl’s hip and gently drags it along Kelsey's body, tears starting to stream from her eyes. 

Darryl’s heart starts to race and his mind goes panic mode.  _ No. No Rromm. Don’t do this! Don’t kill her! _ He wants to shout, but all that comes out is mumbles and panic noises. Rromm stops at Kelsey’s back. Reaching up, he cuts at the ropes that hold Kelsey up and she tumbles down; trying to scramble over to Darryl. 

Darryl starts to slowly raise his arms once he gains control over them and holds Kelsey as she comes over to him, gently taking the tape off of her mouth. 

“I’m so sorry Darryl. He surprised me in the apartment.” She sobs, tears going down her cheeks quickly. 

Darryl twitches his lips, running a hand slowly through her silver hair. “It’s... okay....” Is all he can manage. 

Kelsey smiles though, about to bring a hand up to his face when a spray of blood comes in between them. Darryl’s heart drops and Kelsey has a surprised look on her face. She reaches down with the hand she was about to put to Darryl’s face and brings it back up, being covered with her blood. 

“No. NO!” Darryl screams, emotions exploding all over his head. Grabbing Kelsey before she starts to fall away from him, she slowly goes limp in his arm but still looks at him. 

“I...” 

“Shh... no. Please. Don’t talk. I’ll...I'll fix this. Don’t worry. You’ll be okay.” Darryl lies. 

Kelsey smiles slowly, bringing her bloodied hand to Darryl’s cheek. “I love you, Darryl... I love you so much...” 

Darryl shakes his head, tears starting to form. “No, don’t say that like it’s going to be the last time.” He starts to tremble, feeling starting to come to his body. He can feel her body go cold, her life slipping away from her. He brings up his forehead to hers. He doesn't know what to do. His body is still won't listen to him to move.  _ No! She can't leave me! Everything was going so...  _ He lets out a trembling breath. “Will you marry me?” His tears fall from his eyes onto her face. “Please say you will marry me?” 

Kelsey chuckles a little, then coughs. “Yes. I will marry you. Of course, I will marry you. I love you Dem’omut....” she starts to choke and lets out her last breath. 

Feeling her body going completely limp, Darryl holds her closer, silently crying into her hair. He felt lost, hopeless, and mostly... heartbroken. 

Rromm walks back towards Darryl and squats in front of him again, anger now welling inside of Darryl at the sight of Rromm. “Hmm, I’m sorry. I meant for that to be quick.” He grins with pleasure. “How touching though. Were you finally planning on asking her?” He equivocated, knowing very well that Darryl was going to ask her tonight. Darryl wanted to snap at him. “It’s too bad. I was thinking of taking her for myself after you were killed but I couldn’t think of any other way to get the Queen to hate as of now, seeing as you two are such great friends.” 

Darryl doesn’t look up at Rromm, he continues to hold his fiancée, thinking that maybe if he held her long enough, she’ll somehow come back. He wants to get up and strangle Rromm, see his life leave his eyes but that will only seem like a power difference, a pointless skirmish between two noble families that have a long history of hate. Something comes to mind though. “What happened to Zeveria.” There is a shakiness to his voice. 

Rromm frowns a little. “Well, I was planning on killing her, seeing as the Queen didn’t want her dead but somehow, she did escape. Not what we had planned but I believe she got her nerve back at the last moment. No matter though. I can come up with a false body and still claim you killed her. You see, I plan on telling the Queen I found her first but because you wanted to be the one to claim that victory, you decided to kill her but blame it on me.” 

Darryl snarls now, his muscle screaming at him to move to kill Rromm now but he hasn’t gained control of the rest of his body yet. “Why did you have to kill...” He takes in a shaky breath, “To kill Kelsey.” no emotions follow through, he sounds gruff and devoid of anything. 

Standing back up and pacing around Darryl, Rromm drops the dagger near Darryl, it is covered in blood. “You see, killing that alien woman," disgust comes to Rromms face, "isn’t enough. The Queen wouldn’t have believed that all the way, she would have somehow forgiven you. So, I had to put in Ceqha'tis'rroqhu holo-journals that she started having feelings towards me. Wanting to be with me in every way possible, with one night described that she did have sex with me. And after you read that, you confronted her about it and in a fit of jealously, you killed her. You can’t be with someone who has been defiled by another man.” 

A deep, animalistic growl comes from Darryl’s throat and Rromm laughs loudly. “I will kill you Rromm’apith. That, I can promise.” 

Rromm continues to laugh. “How cute that you think you will be able to get out of this because you won’t. I have every moved planned out Dem’omute’demuc.” 

“Don’t you dare call me that. You know I will lose my family name after this.” 

“Ooooh how I do know.” Rromm starts to leave. “Don’t worry I have someone to come by and arrest you. Before then, I’ll leave you to hold your lovers corpse.” He laughs wildly as he leaves. 

All Darryl can do is cry into Kelsey's dead body and hold her close. “I’m so sorry Kelsey. I’m sorry...” He apologizes over and over again. 

*** 

Darryl sits on the ground of the force cage, staring at a specific spot. He hasn’t felt anything for quite a while, numb to the pain. The door to his imprisonment opens and he hears footsteps come in. He lazily looks up and sees his parents; both looking disappointed. 

His mother looks away from him. “I can’t believe you let this happen Omute. Not only did you kill the Queen's cousin but you had an affair with an alien species that was only a ‘rumor’.” She spits out the last word.  _ Ah, Rromm’apith has made the matter worse now as well. _ “On top of which, you disobeyed the Queen’s orders and killed her? Do you realize the shame you have brought upon this family?”  _ Here is comes. _

“Dem’omute’demuc. You are hereby disowned and exiled from the Dem’Demuc family. You are stripped of rank and nobility.” His father finally speaks. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” 

Darryl just stares at them.  _ They wouldn’t believe me, and even if they did, the lies have been spread like wildfire and it would only make matters worse. _ “No sir. I...” he croaks a little, swallowing back the pain that was threatening to rise. “I accept my exile and will no longer contact you, the family, or anyone who has a relationship with the family.” 

Without another word, they leave, his mother giving him a lingering look just before she leaves through the doors. Darryl wants to scream and break things that can’t be broken. Break himself if he can.  _ I can take a little bit of hope with me at least. Once I am executed, I’ll be able to see Kelsey. _ He laughs loudly.  _ Right, there is no real afterlife. Not on this ice-hell of a planet. _ He looks at his wrist, seeing his native language imprinted there saying ‘exiled’. He curls his fist and punches the force cage, it sending a jolt back through his body but he doesn’t care; it was better than feeling nothing. 

Darryl sneers and pulls his hand back, it starts to bleed.  _ Good. _

“Don’t do this to yourself, Darryl.” Kelsey’s voice echoes through his head. 

Darryl looks around hopeful. “Kelsey?” 

“I love you, Darryl. I want you to live on. You have to clear your name. Don’t let Rromm do this. Don't let him get away with this.” Her voice sounds ethereal almost. 

“But I don’t know-how. Kelsey... I can’t... I can’t live without you.” He starts to sob. 

“Darryl... Your destiny will not end here. You have to live. Live on for me. There is another.” The voice changes at that last part. “You will find another to love and protect. She will be your equal in every way you can think of.” The voice now sounds neutral but still ethereal. “Go, and live. Survive so you can save others and save the Queen when the time comes.” The voice echoes away. 

Curling his fists again, Darryl is now confused.  _ Did I just imagine that or was that a celestial? Why are they wanting me to live? What makes me so special that they contact me? Or am I going insane? _

The door to his prison cell opens and a guardswoman walks through. She goes over to the control pad and starts typing in the code to open the cage. ‘ _ You have to live _ .  _ Survive so you can save others and save the Queen... _ ’ Echoes through Darryl’s head and as the force walls come down, a plan formulates in his head. He allows the woman to come and get him but just as she starts to walk him out to put binders on him, he sidekicks her in the knee and hits the back of her head with his forearm to knock her out. The move working, she falls to the ground with a thud, going unconscious. Darryl looks around quickly, taking her keycard and gun staff. 

Darryl sneaks through the halls of the palace, knowing all the nooks and crannies as Kelsey has shown him and avoids any gathering areas. He makes his way out of the palace without any problems and runs to the market part of town, hearing the alarm going off in the palace. He smirks to himself a little and continues to get lost in the crowd. He grabs a cloak off of a stall while the vendor was busy with a different customer and continues to make his through to the hanger bays while keeping the gun staff low and wishing he had his staff which could shorten. 

Just when he thinks he is in the homestretch; he hears guardsman starting to ask around for him. Darryl covers his head with the hood of the cloak and goes into the hanger bays. He goes to a computer, placing his gun staff out of sight and pulls up the log for every ship that is currently here. As he scrolls through them, he hears the doors open and guardsmen walkthrough; searching the area. Darryl keeps his cool and his head down, still going through the list when a guard comes up to him. 

“Sorry to bother you sir, but can we ask you a few questions.” The voice belongs to Rromm. Darryl nods his head, “We are looking for a man who may have been walking through. He is a prisoner, have you seen him?” Rromm brings a pad to Darryl’s face and sees himself in his royal guardsman uniform and he shakes his head. “If you do, please report it. He has committed treasons against the crown and we can’t allow him to escape.” 

Darryl clears his throat. Wanting to lash out and kill the traitor but checks in his anger. “Don’t worry sir, I will.” he deepens his voice and tries to sound like he is from the further out city on Csilla. Rromm nods to him and the guards leave, continuing to go through the hanger bays. Darryl lets out a relieved sigh and looks back at the screen. He finally finds a ship that has been docked here for a while now and grabs the gun staff; walking to the hanger it is being docked in. The ship looks well taken care of and looks relatively close to a pirate’s ship.  _ If I am going to truly leave and exile myself for good, I have to become someone else. Create a different persona so I am harder to find. I have to be something they wouldn’t expect. _ And that is when he knows, he knows this is how he will survive; how he will live on for Kelsey. 

Darryl clicks the lever to let the ramp down and climbs aboard his new ship. Going up to the cockpit, he starts the ship up, reading the name as Dauntless. He twitches his lips a little, remembering a similar ships' name from his childhood stories.  _ Fitting name. _ Once the ship is warmed up, he puts in the code to open the hanger bay doors and leaves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: SURPRISE! Two chapters in one month?! How is Sweets doing to this?! Well, I got so excited about doing Darryl's past that I immediately starting typing it up after posting chapter eight. I tried to make it as emotional I could but I may have skimmed a few parts. Sorry =/. I am starting to work on Chapter ten but I don't know when I will post that one. Anyway, see you guys at the next update!


	11. Becoming Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikacele and Darryl are still trapped on the bounty hunters ship, knowing that her games are only becoming more ruthless. Darryl finally comes to terms with his past and Mikacele reveals a surprise.

Chapter Ten: Becoming Whole

Shaking his head, Darryl went back to the computer, trying to push down the high emotions that came with the memory. 

“That is true. I don’t know many Chiss, but I have also seen the way you are taking to the training. Connecting to the force isn’t always easy but you have grasped it so quickly that I was a bit surprised, to be honest.” Darryl wants to bring up that Mikacele might be right. After remembering that blocked out memory from so long ago, he remembers some...thing speaking to him. At first, he thought it was because he was going insane, from losing the love of his life and being disowned by his family just moments from each other. 

“Can the force... talk to someone?” Darryl says quietly. He doesn’t dare look up, afraid of the answer. _If I am force-sensitive as she is saying... I would be a failure to my family. But at the same time... It has brought me so close to Cilla. Is it so horrible to be a force-sensitive as everyone on Csilla says?_ Darryl finally gets the courage to look over at Mikacele and she hasn’t moved. 

“Yes. I...” Mikacele bites her lower lip. “When I was traversing the desert to get to you, I encountered the darker side of the force. At first, I that it was a mirage because it...” A blush comes to her cheeks and Darryl tilts his head to the side, curious as to why she would be embarrassed. “It appeared as you. Blaming me for leaving your ship all alone in the desert, for letting bounty hunters chase us down and then tried to... tempt me.” 

Darryl is a little stunned. _Tempt her? Tempt her to do what?_ “Why would I blame you for the bounty hunters chasing us? I have a bounty on myself as well, remember? I mean, I do try to hide the fact I own the Dauntless with a false name but sometimes my description gets put out a lot. Look,” he gives up on the computer, seeing it is beyond repair and stands up; going towards Mikacele and placing his hands on her shoulders. “I would never blame for this. In fact, I blame myself. I shouldn’t have brought you along, even suggested you stay with me. I just... Something in the back of my head told me that you needed my help and I wanted to offer it.” She tilts her head to be further away from his face. “What would I have tempted you with anyway? Does this have something to do with what that bounty hunter said back in the junkyard?” 

Mikacele slightly pulls away, almost looking ashamed. “That’s...” she sounds flustered now. “Yes! It does!” She explodes, Darryl a taken back. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I mean, I know I can be a flirt but never to the extent, I have been with you. Everything about you makes me want to just forget that I am Jedi and be with you!” 

Now it’s Darryl’s turn to blush. _She... she can’t stop thinking about me?_ Mikacele stands there, still keeping her face towards the floor. _I... I need to say something but I can’t think of what to say. Huh, that’s a first._ Darryl scratches that back of his head, looking to the side and putting a hand on his hip. “Did I at least look good and not all bruised up?” Darryl finally says. _Oh yes. Let's go with that. Idiot._

Mikacele turns her head in Darryl’s general direction, her lips pursed. “What?” 

“Did I look good?” he repeats. _Oh, mother of the stars, stop. You are making this much worse._

Mikacele scoffs then laughs. “Are you that much in love with yourself that you are concerned with how I envisioned you, or rather, the darker side of the force envisioned you?” Then she looks away again. “You had no bruises when I saw you.” She finally admits. 

Darryl sighs, a bit annoyed with himself that he asks that first. _I’ve hidden behind this stupid wall I built for so long, I’ve forgotten who my true self is._ He takes Mikacele’s hand gently but she doesn’t turn to face him. “I’m sorry. You just... That was very sudden and I wasn’t expecting that. You seem so steadfast in your ways of being a Jedi, being almost proud of it that when you admitted that you want to be with me, I was stunned.” Darryl takes in a shaky breath. “I... Can you forgive me?” Mikacele takes a moment before finally nodding her head. “Good. Now, I want to keep talking about this but we need to out of here before that bounty hunter finds again. Then, we wouldn’t be able to talk about this ever. As I will be dead and who knows with you.” 

“Dead? I thought the bounty hunter couldn’t kill us?” 

“Yeah, not by her. By the government on Csilla and my parents. Remember, we’ll talk about this later?” Mikacele’s bottom lip twitches but nods again. He reluctantly let’s go of her hand and starts searching for another way out of the cockpit. “There has to be a hidden passageway out of here...” He gets down on his knees and starts feeling for any cracks or indents on the ground. 

“What are you doing?” Mikacele asks. 

“Sometimes in ships, they have ways to get out of the cockpit in case of emergencies that would otherwise hinder the door from opening. It’s a safety measure.” As he says that, he finally finds a crack and follows along with it to the front edge of the pilot chair. “Huh, sneaky.” Darryl looks for the latch to push the pilot's chair further away so he can get under the chair. After moving the chair, he pulls on the rounded handle and the hatch pops open. “Perfect. I found it. Come on.” He stands up and grabs Mikacele’s hand, pulling her towards the hatch as he climbs in. She tumbles a little into him and he catches her. “Sorry! Should’ve warned you sooner.” Her right hand is placed on his chest with the other hand is caught around his neck. Darryl’s heart starts to race again but doesn’t want to let her go. 

“It’s okay, but can you let me go now? We gotta get out of here.” Mikacele gingerly says. 

Darryl blinks a couple of times then sets Mikacele down, grabbing her hand gently to lead her. “Right, my bad. Let’s hope this leads us somewhere else with a computer.” He starts walking forward, pulling Mikacele along. _What is going on with me? I feel like..._ He stops that thought process. _No. Don’t think that. Not right now._ They come to a dead-end and Darryl looks up to find the hatch. “We’re at a dead-end but I see a hatch so I gotta let go of your hand.” She nods at him and he takes his hand away to push up on the hatch. It pops open and he pulls himself up a little to look around. _Hmm, haven’t heard from her yet. Am I pissing her off that much? Or, she may be placing a trap at the next computer to immobilize us._ Darryl lets go of the edge and brings his hand to his chin. This isn’t good. She’s trying to lure us out now. He looks around the tunnel they just walked through, not seeing any other side paths. Shit. 

“Are we good to go out yet?” Mikacele interrupts Darryl’s thought process. 

Pursing his lips together, Darryl shakes his head. “No. Have you noticed she hasn’t gotten on the com system yet? She’s trying to lure us out. We may have to sit in here for a little bit till she decided to check the cockpit.” Reaching up, he pulls the hatch close so it doesn’t give away their position. 

“What about the other hatch though?” Mikacele remarks. 

“That’s how we will know. Noises down here from up there are a little louder, especially with that hatch open.” 

Mikacele nods her head slowly. “Ah, okay. So, we just sit here and wait?” 

Darryl shrugs. “Pretty much.” Mikacele sighs and sits down. Darryl kneels onto one knee and lets the silence grow between them. _I should say something. That... I like her too._ _That I might actually... No, I don’t want to freak her out. Love is a very strong emotion and she is barely dealing with whatever it is she is dealing with. I don’t want to add to that._ “So, how was the desert anyway?” 

Mikacele sighs then panic suddenly. “Oh, my stars. Where is Colbalt? I can’t believe I forgot about him!” 

“The lizard? He probably ran off when we fell off that cliff. I’m sure he is fine.” Darryl comforts Mikacele. 

Letting out a huff, Mikacele folds her arms. “You’re right. That lizard is pretty smart.” 

Darryl smirks at her then shakes his head. “You must have gone insane out there. Making friends with a lizard, having mirages of me...” Darryl doesn’t continue. _Oh yeah, like I’m one to talk. I kept having delusions of her, though not as intense. More comforting. More..._ Darryl gulps. _Intimate._ He looks over at Mikacele and sees her blushing, sending a ping through his heart. “What if I told you that I... also had delusions... of you...” 

Mikacele brings her head up slowly and Darryl wants to look but doesn’t. “I... kind of figured. You mentioned when I came to save you back at the junkyard.” 

Heat rises to Darryl’s cheeks and he scratches the back of his head. “Oh. I uh I don’t remember that. I mean, I kind of do but only bits and flashes. I must have been seriously drugged up.” 

“You were. For a moment, I thought I had lost you but then I realized you had only been tranq’ed. It was a little scary though. I... didn’t want to lose you.” 

Darryl crouch walks over to Mikacele and grabs her hand gently. “I know the feeling,” he whispers. He places his other hand on her cheek and she gently leans into it, almost as if she wants something else... 

Mikacele then pulls away and turns towards where they came into the tunnel. “I think she’s here.” her voice is barely a whisper. Darryl stands up, Mikacele standing with him and he grabs her hand. He goes back to the hatch that he closed, popping it open again. He lets go of Mikacele’s hand and pulls himself up and out of the tunnel. He reaches down and sees a glow coming through the tunnel. 

Darryl panics and leans further in, trying to reach for her hand. “Jump!” He yells. Mikacele jumps but not before her feet catch the lick of flames. Darryl grabs her bicep and pulls her onto him with her back pressed against him, covering her mouth from screaming out. “Shh shh.” Letting her scream into his hand and tighten her grip on his arms. _Kriffing bounty hunter._ He grits his teeth, feeling the urge to strangle the bounty hunter and when Mikacele calms down, he let’s go of her mouth. She’s trembling against him and he just holds her close, petting her hair. “I’m sorry. I got distracted.” He whispers. 

Mikacele takes in a shaky breath. “It’s okay. I’m...” She trembles again. “I’m okay. Let’s go.” Darryl lets her go slowly and she gets up gingerly, moaning at the new pain on her feet. 

Darryl rolls over and gets up on his knees, looking at Mikacele’s feet. _They aren’t too badly burnt but burnt enough to warrant some sort of healing salve or tub of kolto water to let them heal in._ “Are you okay to walk?” he asks. 

Mikacele tries to walk a little but is slow and tries to hold in groans as she does. “Yeah, I'll be fine.” Darryl can tell she is lying by the way her lower lip quivers for a moment. 

Darryl stands up all the way and picks her up. “No, you aren’t. I’ll put on my back.” He lets her move to his back and places his arms underneath her knees when she finally gets situated on his back. 

“I'm sorry...” Mikacele says as Darryl walks to what he hopes is the med bay if he remembers the schematic correctly. “I’m always needing saving... I’m so... pathetic...” she muttered. 

This makes Darryl tighten his jaw. “You are not pathetic Mikacele Brelow. If anything, you are lost. Trying to find your way again. In fact, "Darry takes in a quick breath, "I have never met anyone quite so determined to figure themselves out without listening to their peers instead. You...” Darryl takes in a shaky breath. “You remind me of my.... my ex-fiancée.” He finally admits. 

“Oh...” Is all Mikacele can manage. “You mean... the Queen’s cousin?” 

“Yes. Kelsey was her name.” The memory of her blood spraying between them starts to run through Darryl's mind, making him want to sob all over again. “She... She never let anyone sway her decision. When we first met, she said that I would be her boyfriend by the end of the month whether I knew it or not.” a tear comes to Darryl’s eyes but he keeps moving forward, letting come out. “But I remember her telling me of her past and how lost she had been when she grew up around her cousin. Always being called ‘The Queens cousin’ or ‘lady-in-waiting'. She wanted to have her own identity, not be a title. Her parents kept telling her that the title was as prestigious as they get, what more could she want? So, instead of listening to her parent and friends, she set out on a pilgrimage, which is rare for a high royal family member to do.” They finally reach the med bay and Darryl gently sets Mikacele down on the bed. 

“What... what did she learn?” Mikacele ponders for more of the story. 

This brings a smile to Darryl’s face that he hasn’t been able to do whenever he thought of Kelsey. “She learned that she could also be a warrior. Not a normal royal guardsman or soldier but a different type of warrior. She became the ice warrior, a title not given to many.” Darryl starts to look around for some salve or kolto water. 

“How does one get that title?” 

“By going to the surface of Csilla and venturing to where our species first made civilization when our planet wasn’t completely covered in ice and bringing back part of a forgotten tablet.” Darryl finally finds a kolto shot and goes over to Mikacele’s feet. “This might sting a little.” He injects the kolto into her foot and she groans a little, gripping the edge of the table. He apologizes and does the other foot. “She told me that there were many times she wanted to just give up, let the title she was born with just be who she is but then remembered that she wouldn’t be forced to take a title she didn’t rightfully earn. She spent two months on the surface before finding that tablet. She had to survive being in the cold wastelands, avoid creatures that can survive up there, and be diligent. And when she brought it back, the high elders deemed her the ice warrior; survivor of the cold planes.” Darryl takes a peek at Mikacele and sees her smiling. 

“She seems like the type of person I would want to know.” Mikacele tilts her head to the side a little. 

“I’m sure you two would’ve gotten along swimmingly. She was quite the prankster as well.” He stands up all the way. 

“I’m not that much of a prankster. Just when the opportunity presents itself.” Mikacele admits. “But she does sound like a great person to get to know.” 

Darryl checks out the med bay doors, not seeing anything but hears the com click. “Oh, my-my. Did someone catch on fire?” The bounty hunter giggles again. “I am starting to grow tired of this though. Here’s what I am going to do. There is carbon monoxide gas already starting to flow through the vents. However, there is one rebreather mask to be used. Good luck finding it.” They hear her laugh until the com clicks off and they look at each other. 

They both speak at the same time. “You wear the mask.” 

“What? Why me?” Mikacele questions. “I can’t even see, plus I should be able to survive for a little bit longer than you would with a mask. I have a natural resistance, remember?” 

“No, you never finished that statement. Besides, I can hold my breath longer than you. At least, I am assuming.” 

“Then use the mask at the last moment.” Mikacele hopes down. “I’m putting all my trust in you, Darryl. You’ve gotten us this far.” She smiles up at him. 

This makes Darryl’s heart race again but not in the sense of her smile, but in the sense that he hasn’t been trusted by someone in a long time that he had forgotten what it felt like. “Are you sure? I thought you were still trying to trust me?” 

“Not wanting to risk not trusting you while this bounty hunter is trying to render us unconscious. Plus, you haven’t given me a reason not to trust you anymore.” 

Darryl gulps a little. “Alright, let’s go find that mask and a way out of here.” He grabs Mikacele’s hand they start walking out of the med bay. _Where would she have put that mask? Somewhere near her so she wouldn’t have to deal with that person moving around anymore but, where is she? Still in the cockpit so she doesn’t have to breathe in the gas? No, her helmet should be able to filter that out..._

Darryl keeps thinking of where she might be when he hears Mikacele cough. He turns around to look at her and sees her covering her mouth with one hand while motioning the other to have him continue moving. This makes him worry and bite his bottom lip. He takes in a deep breath and holds it; continuing to move forward while pulling on Mikacele. _I have to give this bounty hunter props. Forcing us to find the mask while the gas is already out? That would make us go out faster... wait._ Darryl stops moving, making Mikacele bump into him. _How could I be so ignorant? Clever. Using words to confuse us into thinking the mask would be anywhere but at the med bay. She wanted us out of there, but why? Is it like my ship and automatically programmed so any poisonous gas can’t go in there once the door is shut? It has to be, why else would she have said good luck finding it._

Darryl huffs and turns around, Mikacele following after him with confusion written on her face. 

_Don’t worry, I’ll explain in a minute Cilla._

Darryl gets to the med bay and sees the doors closing. _No! Dammit!_ He lets go of Mikacele’s hand and rushes over to the door to step in between it before they close all the way. Looking over at Mikacele, he tightens his jaw and lets out his breath he was holding. “Run over here Mikacele! The med bay door is closing and we need to get inside!” He breathes in again and can feel the gas travel through his lung, a burning sensation spreading fast, and coughs. 

Mikacele jolts her head towards the sound of Darryl’s voice and rushes towards him. Once she gets close enough, he grabs her waist and pulls her towards him; rolling into the med bay. The door shuts with a clang and they both do a fitful cough. Mikacele crawls off of Darryl, coughing more 

“That was close.” Darryl coughs out, breathing hurting a little. 

“I’m...” Mikacele coughs again. “I’m assuming somehow the med bay is safe?” 

“That’s what I am thinking, seeing as...” he takes in a breath of fresh, filtered oxygenated air. “The air in here doesn’t want to make my lungs scream out in agony.” 

“What gave you that idea?” 

“My ship has a similar function.” Darryl coughs again. “I started thinking that it was clever of her to make us move around to look around for one mask, that it would make us go unconscious before we would be able to find it. That’s when I realized she was trying to get us out of the med bay. She knew we were in there because someone, being you, got hurt by her flames. Why else would she state that she has turned on a gas that could kill us if used excessively? And give out one rebreather mask? Just didn’t add up.” Darryl stands up and goes over to the door control pad, giving it a try to open but only getting error beeps out of it. “No use. She’s locked it. I could try to hack it but... I think we should let her think she has the upper hand right now.” he smirks. 

“Waiting game must be your middle name.” Mikacele exaggerates, making Darryl look back at her. 

“I don’t have a middle name.” 

“Not even in your native tongue?” 

“Nope. I have two family names and then my name.” Darryl walks over to her and sits back on the ground. “It’s difficult to remember so most of my species come up with basic names that either coincide with their real name or come up with a completely new one like I did.” 

“What is your native name? I remember that Jedi guardian back on Lothal, Tre’Koven, was about to mention it but you stopped him.” 

Darryl looks down, the shame of him losing his family name hurting all over again. “Well, I’m not allowed to say it anymore. It was... stripped from me.” 

This makes Mikacele gasps a little, though she tries to hide it by bringing her hand to her mouth. Darryl can tell she wants to ask how but she remains silent. This makes him a little sad. 

“It’s... I was... It has to deal with the past that I have been trying to avoid for quite some time. The past that I told you I would tell you later?” She nods at this, remembering the deal they had made earlier. “But, I’ll you a little bit of it since you...” heat rises to his cheeks. “Since you told me a bit about what that bounty hunter was talking about...” He finally looks up and sees her blushing. 

“Right...” she finally admits. 

Darryl takes a deep breath. “I was... I was very good at what I did back in school. So good in fact that I finished two years earlier than normal. The Queen was very impressed with what my professors and combat instructors had to say about me and with the scores that I held. She wanted me to be her personal guardsman and pilot.” He looks back at the ground. 

“I thought you were just a royal guardsman?” Mikacele brings up. 

“Yes, well I wasn’t ready for you to know that I was the personal guardsman and pilot for Queen Olusha. It’s quite the title to get, besides being related to the royal high family. My family hadn’t had someone be in that position since my great grandmother. It was the proudest day of my life.” He stands up, starting to pace around the med bay, while also trying to look for anything to punch at the same time. “What I hadn’t realized was I made my rival become my arch enemy that day as well. He planned for my demise for four years. Four years I was able to be the personal guardsman and pilot for Queen Olusha. I grew a friendship with her over those years. She introduced me to Kelsey after only being there for maybe a year. She was elated that I was going to ask Kelsey’s hand in marriage. But...” 

Depression starts to seep into Darryl’s mind. He stops in front of the back wall to the med bay and sees something strange in the wall, which distracts his mind for a moment; stopping the depression from overtaking him. “His plan set into motion when we heard a scouting group that had been missing for two months had come back. He made a deal with an alien species at some point to essentially distract the Queen and me. The Queen was so busy trying to keep her advisors from executing the alien and I was busy with guarding the alien that we hadn’t realized Rromm was spreading lies about the alien. That she was there to invade.” He presses on the strange object and a computer pops out, making a step back a little. “What the...” 

“What the what? What was that?” Mikacele jumps at the sudden noise the computer made when it popped out. 

“I found the computer in here. It was hidden in the wall for some reason...” He touches the screen and it starts up, pulling up medical records and prompts asking for recent time and date. He starts to scroll through the records, reading only one name for a while until the most recent dates come up. “Emekail Mineve...” 

“Mineve? As in robotics specialist Mineve?” Mikacele sounds surprised. “He had a daughter?” 

Darryl taps into the record and realizes that this is the bounty hunter and more than that. _She isn’t human._ “She’s an android...” he mumbles. “Wait, who is Mineve?” 

“Mineve was slightly infamous Mandalorian robotics specialist.” Mikacele states. “An android though? But she looks so human...” Mikacele ponders for a while. “This explains a lot but at the same time nothing. Why would she be active? I heard Mineve was defeated personally by Darth Revan.” 

Darryl keeps reading her file, noting key factors about her. “She was created during the Mandalorian wars, five years before it ended. Built specially to hunt down the Jedi during then.” 

“That’s how...” Mikacele stops and gets up. “Pull up her last memory file.” 

Darryl is confused. “What? Why?” 

“If she is an android, then she is still a droid. Most droids need to plug in and decompile their memory banks so they don’t get their wires cross and shut down. Similar to why we need to sleep.” 

Darryl looks over at Mikacele, a bit surprised she knows so much about droids but then looks back at the computer and looks for Emekails last memory plugin. “Got it. What am I looking for?” 

“Look under ysalamiri injection.” _ysalamiri? Those creatures can repel the force?_ Darryl starts looking for it and finds how to make the injection but no records of a cure. He bites his lower lip and keeps looking. _There has to be a way for it to leave her system._ He keeps looking through the files, desperate to find anything. 

Then something catches his eyes. _‘No cure has been attempted to be made but after experimenting on some Jedi, conclusions have been made that it dissipates after three days. Unless the Jedi cuts into their arms and lets their blood spill. Then the effect ceases, though the Jedi did bleed out before they could fully gain their powers. More Jedi will be needed to see other reaction times but results are still satisfactory.’_ Darryl feels disgusted after reading that. 

“Well, there isn’t a cure.” Darryl looks back at her and sees her curl her fists. “But it does go away after three days. Or there is-” 

“That’s too long. I’ll in the hands of Darth Revan and Aydgage.” 

“Oh, what? Just because I’m not a Jedi, I can’t get us out of here?” Darryl gets upset. How could she think that way after all they have been through? 

“No, I’m just trying to be realistic about this. We don’t have weapons. We’re stuck in the med bay until she finds out that we didn’t fall for her little trick and who knows what will happen after that. I feel like we are running out of options.” 

Darryl wants to retort back but he knows Mikacele’s right. Things aren’t looking so great for them with that in mind. _Might as well tell her everything... Wait._ He turns back to the computer. If she has to do a memory bank download, then maybe the codes to the escape pods are in there too? He taps furiously, looking for the codes to give them a fighting chance. 

“What are you doing?” Mikacele finally asks. 

“Looking to see if the escape pod codes are in here." Darryl trails off, still searching on the computer for the escape pod codes. "Ah-ha!” 

“You found them?” Mikacele asks. 

Darryl smirks and memorizes the numbers. “Hell yes, I did. There you go. There is your hope Cilla.” He lets out a sigh of relief. “I’d rather wait those three stupid days then see you bleed out the injection.” he smacks his forehead as he realizes what he let slip out 

“Wait?” Mikacele finally turns around. “There’s another option?” 

“I am not letting you bleed out.” 

“We’re in the med bay though. I wouldn’t die. Darryl, please. I want to be able to see.” Mikacele pleads. 

“No.” Darryl sternly says. 

Mikacele huffs then starting to walk randomly around till she finds the wall, searching for something. “Then I’ll do it myself.” 

Darryl quickly walks to Mikacele before she falls over the trash bin and catches her when she does, letting out a sigh. “Dear mother of moons, help me. Fine.” He picks her up and puts her on the med bay bed. “I’m not much of a medic though.” He starts searching for a vibroscalpel and a dermal regenerator. After going through the drawers, he only finds the vibroscalpel and an adhesive spray. 

Darryl swallows nervously and grabs Mikacele's arm. She gently touches his hand with her free hand and he looks over at her face which has a smile on it. Letting out a shaky breath, he takes the scalpel and starts cutting down her forearm. 

Mikacele’s smile fades and turns into clamping down on her lips to keep from screaming. Darryl tightens his jaw, not wanting to continue because of the pain that is written all over her face. “I-” 

“Keep... Going...” Mikacele manages to say through pained breathes out. 

Darryl looks back at her arm, seeing the blood starting seep out from the cut he made and he continues, feeling sick to his stomach. The memory creeping back to his mind. 

After finishing, Darryl drops the scalpel and falls to the ground, looking at his shaking hands, he sees the blood of Kelsey for a moment. He closes his eyes and all he can see now is Kelsey’s face when she died, blood being all over him and her. _No, no. Cilla isn’t dead. It’s fine._ He shakes his head, trying to rid the image and gets up. 

Mikacele lies there, still clamping onto her lips. Blood seeps from the long cut Darryl made and he blinks a couple of times. 

“I never finished my story, did I?” He trembles as he says that. “Where was I?” He looks away from Mikacele’s bloodied arm. “Right, invasion. I hadn’t known at the time he was doing that. They were in it together to create this false sense of trouble. He let her out of her room, I'm assuming. He never actually said in monologuing.” Darryl remarks. “The whole palace had to search for her.” Darryl looks back at Mikacele, seeing her not clamping down on her lips anymore, but starting to look pale. He quickly grabs the spray but she stops him. 

“Not yet. I ca... I can feel it... working...” Mikacele breathlessly says. 

“You’re going to die. I had to have cut an artery. I’m not willing to let you die just so you can get your powers back a little sooner.” Darryl tries to move her arm but she keeps her hand on him and he sighs. “Fine. But don’t you dare die.” he huffs. 

Mikacele pants a little now. “Con... continue your... story...” 

Darryl looks away, wanting to be stubborn but sighs in defeat. “I went to search for the alien alone and thought I found her, but in reality, it was a trick to get me alone. I got paralyzed and when I came too, there was Rromm. Monologuing about he had been planning this whole thing since military school, just to get back at me. Then...” Darryl clenches his fists, closing his eyes. “Then he revealed he had captured Kelsey and to make the Queen hate me, he killed her right in front of me. It wasn’t fast either. I held her in my arms as she died. I asked her to marry me right there.” Tears go down his cheeks but he keeps his eyes closed, glad that Mikacele couldn't see at that moment, or feel what he was feeling. “Because I couldn’t stand that she wouldn’t know that I loved her that much. I wanted to ask her that night.” 

Darryl finally opens his eyes and looks over at Mikacele, her wound not bleeding as much anymore. “And from there, he spread more lies about how I killed the alien. How I had sex with the alien while in the palace and killed Kelsey in a fit of jealous rage because she had sex with him one night.” Mikacele hasn’t moved as he stares at her. “Mikacele?” He crooks worried that maybe he did kill her. The one person who made him feel like himself again. Almost like Kelsey had. _No, better than Kelsey..._

Mikacele slowly sits up, panting a bit. “Sorry, I was listening. I was just trying to heal it so you wouldn’t have to use that spray, but it took more energy than I was anticipating.” 

Darryl sighs in relief, glad she was able to get a little of her powers before bleeding out and then suddenly wraps his arms around her to hug her. Mikacele is a bit surprised by the hug but slowly brings her arms up to hug him back. “Don’t make me have to do that again,” Darryl mutters against her hair. 

“Okay...” Mikacele breathily says. Darryl pulls back to be inches from her face. 

“Should I continue?” Darryl asks. Mikacele nods her head. “I was arrested, my father stripped me of rank and disowned me. Not allowing me to use my native name anymore and I sat there. Ready to accept my death, because perhaps I could be with Kelsey and none of this would matter anymore, but then...” He stares at Mikacele, hoping she could see now, could feel his emotions, or read his thoughts. “Something started to talk to me. At first, I thought it was Kelsey because it sounded like her. But as it kept talking to me, telling me that this isn’t my destiny, I thought it was maybe my subconscious trying to tell me to stay alive.” 

Darryl brings a hand to Mikacele’s hair, starting to pet it. “That I need to survive, live on for Kelsey. It told me that I would...” Darryl tries to communicate through his emotions now, and he can tell she can feel them by the way she inhales deeply. “I would find another to protect and...” _Should I say it? Or can she tell already?_

Deep down in Darryl’s heart, he knows now that she was the one. The one that the voice was talking about. Forget all that he was taught that being force-sensitive was taboo, that you were sick. The force told him to live on and survive for he would find another to love and protect and he found her. Mikacele had to be the one. 

“Darryl...” Mikacele whispers his name. Darryl can tell she is struggling with her emotions still, reading it all over her face and feeling something in the back of his mind like when they were training. 

“No. I have to say it. It told me that I would find another to love and protect. I don’t care that we just met not more than a month ago, I feel like I already know you. That I am a part of your life now and you are a part of mine.” He closes his eyes as he feels Mikacele slightly pull away. 

“Darryl... I...” Mikacele sighs. “I want to... to be able...” 

Darryl opens his eyes and looks at Mikacele, feeling what is coursing through her body. Feeling the confusion and desperation racing through her mind. He didn't want her to feel that way though. “Then don’t. Don’t decide now. I want your decision to clear and precise. Not muddled and full of confusion. But I wanted to let you know how I felt. I’ve been trying to ignore it but I can’t. I love you Mikacele.” Darryl finally admits it out loud. He finally puts it out in the open. The one thing he had tried to avoid saying and admitting too. 

Mikacele gingerly looks back at him, her lips slightly parted. “You would... wait for me? What if I can’t love you back because I want to still lead a life of being a Jedi?” 

Darryl looks down, but he doesn’t feel rejected. Something tugged in his mind that she would possibly change her mind but he also didn't want to force the choice on her. “I will still be here for you and still love you. Even when you can’t. I know this sounds crazy but I think the force was telling me to stay alive so I could save you and be with you.” 

Mikacele gently pulls Darryl’s chin to her face her and he looks at her, taking in everything as if for the first time. Her full lips, the freckles that look like someone sprinkled them across her button nose and sharp chin. The way they continue down her neck, and her scars that didn’t seem to heal properly that litter her chest, arms, and legs. The way her slender frame has toned muscles from her years of training as a Jedi. He wants to kiss her, kiss all of those freckles and scars, so badly but he doesn’t. He holds it back. _Not until she has decided what she wants...but at the same time, this might be my only chance._

Before Darryl realizes what he is doing, he takes Mikacele’s face into his hands and brings her closer, ready to kiss her. _Screw it._

Then, the sound of the com clicking on interrupts him. “So, you didn’t fall for that little trick, did ya? Too bad. Because your escort is here Darryl Trileav. And I can keep those med bay doors closed for however long I want and open them when the royal guardsmen come up to it.” 

Darryl just keeps looking at Mikacele, feeling calm but wanting to be angry that he got interrupted. _Stupid bounty hunter._

Without warning, Mikacele kisses Darryl right on the lips. His heart explodes with such bliss, he’s not sure that this isn’t some sort of dream. She pulls herself closer to him and tangles her fingers into his hair. Darryl does the same, loving the feeling of her hair, the feeling of her body to close to his even though it is covered with sweat and grease. The kiss becomes more intense as if he is finally whole and no longer a lost and heartbroken husk of a man. 

Mikacele pulls away after a few moments, leaving Darryl breathless. “Just in case.” She huskily says, smiling and gets up. 

Darryl shakes his head, euphoria swirling around in his head. “We uh we gotta-” 

“Get out of here? I know. I’m not up to full strength though but I think I can help a little. I can finally see so there is that.” 

Darryl tilts his head, closing his eyes. _Get a grip, Darryl._ He shakes his head, getting up and going over to the door. “If I am right, which I am betting I am, that guardsman she mentioned? It’s going to be Rromm. I would bet my life on it. He isn’t quite my equal but he is better than most royal guardsmen.” 

“Then I have an idea. Two actually. Both using up what energy I have left though. One, I use the force to camouflage us, like in the cave, or two. I use the force to allow us to walk through walls. That one is a little harder though. I’ve never used it on another person.” 

Both options sound bad if they use up her remaining energy. Darryl weighs in both options. “Or, you go invisible and allow him to take me but follow. This way we can take his ship instead of taking an escape pod. Though, that would be mean bringing him along.” Darryl snarls at that fact. 

“If I am going to be invisible, I could just pull him out before we leave?” Mikacele suggests. 

Then Darryl realizes the unique opportunity he has now been put in. It brings an evil grin to his face. “No, I have a much better plan.” 

“No.” Mikacele sternly interjects. 

“Wha- you don’t even know. Hey! I thought we agreed to no mind-reading unless it's during our training sessions!” Darryl protests. 

“I don’t need to read your mind to know what you are thinking.” Mikacele deadpans. 

Darryl scoffs. “Fine, you’re right. Jettisoning him into space isn’t the right way to go.” Darryl can hear the foot-steps of the heavy royal armor coming closer. “Grab an injection kit before you leave then.” 

The med bay doors start to click. Darryl shoots Mikacele a glance and she disappears from his vision right as the doors open. Dressed in full royal armor was Rromm, holding his gun staff. He clicks the side of his helmet and it pulls back revealing his face. 

“Hello, exile.” Rromm sneered. 

“Traitor.” Darryl retorts back. 

“Ah, harsh words won’t get you anywhere now exile.” Rromm grabs Darryl by the scruff of his shirt and shoves him against the wall. Darryl lets out a pained grunt and Rromm pulls out a pair of binder cuffs, putting them on Darryl and pushes him forward to walk to his ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry, this one came out late. I've been working on the other chapters so I had stuff to put out just in case I went through a depressive rut again. =/ Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


End file.
